Celestial Guardian: Sailor Sun
by AngelStar89
Summary: This story will follow our beloved anime/manga Sailor Moon. I will try to keep true to the storyline, however all the characters will be different and I hope that you guys will like them and give them a chance. This story will be rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the storyline, if I did it would be an honored.

Celestial Guardian: Sailor Sun

Overture:

A Kingdom Falls

Centuries ago a goddess was banished from the heavens to walk the Earth. For years she lived in peace, until humans became greedy and decided to hunt the goddess for their own gain. Fear for life and sanity, she fled to the sun where she took with her devoted followers and believers and began to colonize and reign over the Celestial Kingdom of Solar. Life was tranquil until Queen Saule and Queen Mania fell in love with the same man.

Enraged by the man's choice, Queen Mania vowed revenge on Queen Saule and set out to destroy everything that she held dear. For decades they battled, until Queen Mania took the one precious gift Queen Saule ever possessed. The death of the Princess was a blow that Saule could not surpass and using the Zirconia Crystal she defeated Mania and locked here away in the Nether World in a deep slumber never to be awaken.

With her remaining energy, Queen Saule sealed the Zirconia Crystal inside her daughter and sent her and her friends forth into the future to be reincarnated. Wishing with all her heart that her daughter and friends found peace and lived their lives to the fullest. 'Sol,' the crumpled form of the dying Queen looked up at her daughter's guardian, 'take care of her and don't let this ruin befall her.'

The giant phoenix looked beyond her and saw the destruction and death that surrounded the fallen Queen and her once beautiful kingdom, 'My Queen, I will do the best to find her and guide her to fulfill your last request.'

'Thank you,' she weakly smiled and petted her long time friend and guardian before her hand dropped and the life that filled her faded into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1

Awakening

Three dark silhouettes stood before an ominous cavern opening that glowed red. 'We shouldn't be here,' the smallest silhouette cautioned.

'You worry too much, nothing will happen,' the taller silhouette said as he walked forward.

'He has a point, our mothers forbid us from ever coming here. They said that the dark one that resides here is nothing but trouble.'

'Aren't we all trouble?' All three silhouettes looked at each other, coming to a halt, as they pondered the last comment.

'Maybe, but chaos such as this should not be tampered with,' the third silhouette, who rationalized, tried to persuade his younger cousin from doing anything stupid.

'Come on, you Ninnies, lets be wild and free.'

'We are past being young and stupid.'

'I see that we are not going to get anywhere with this,' the tall silhouette stated and began to walk forward.

'Don't,' the smallest one cried out.

'I'm just going to be in and out real quick,' the tall silhouette began to run in order to avoid the others stopping him.

'I don't feel good about this,' the smallest clung on to the wiser silhouette.

'It'll be all right.'

They waited what seemed an eternity, before the smallest whispered, 'We should go and find him. He might have gotten lost.'

'Yeah,' the other agreed and with caution they began to brave forward.

Each step inside the cavern was filled with a sense of uneasiness. 'Maybe we should turn back,' the smallest stopped and flinched when he heard an unfamiliar sound.

'Relax,' it was easier said then done considering his own heart was racing and it was more of a plea to himself than his cousin. 'Stop holding me so tight.'

'Sorry,' the small silhouette loosened his grip on his cousin's arm.

'Come on, it shouldn't be much further,' the wise silhouette licked his lips and tried to shake the uneasiness he felt creep down his spine. However, rocks filled his stomach when he heard the scream that penetrated the cavern and resonated against its walls. 'We have to go!'

Both had been frozen in fear, but the need to protect their own filled them with adrenaline and they raced forward into the darkness. As they reached their destination they halted in their steps and looked on as their cousin who was being held before a dark decomposing corpse that was sucking out his energy and regaining its own strength. 'Atropos!' Before both cousin's had time to think they reacted.

'More puppets for the draining,' her voice sounded distorted and worn, at first, before it began to fill out and change.

'I don't think so,' the first cousin wrapped her body in a thin thread and pulled, causing her regaining skin to bleed.

'Hmm,' she was impressed, but the thread was bothersome and she needed more energy. Before she could kill the first, she let his body crumple to the ground and began to absorb the energy of the first to attack.

'Leave them alone!' The smallest cried as he attacked with his rod, but it stopped before it could touch her.

'Your energy is, oh so, delicious. But I need more,' she turned to her last attacker. 'Won't you share with me.'

It sounded like a question, but when he was lifted off the ground and his energy began to be absorbed, he knew he was doomed. 'Yes,' she noticed the change in her body as it was restored to normal.

'Stop, stop,' the first silhouette screamed. 'Stop!'

'Just a little more,' she knew their bodies would soon be feeling the strain of their life source being taken and on cue both darlings began to scream in agony. 'Humph, here I thought you would offer more, what a pity.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Orianna, Orianna,' the blonde female called as her dark haired friend began to thrash and turn. 'Wake up! You're having a nightmare.'

She grabbed her before she could throw herself off the bed, 'Orianna,' she used all her strength to pin her down in hopes of keeping her from getting hurt.

Breathing heavily, with a chill that consumed her body and brought sweat, bright amber hues snapped opened in bewilderment. 'Orianna,' her name was spoken once more, but this time in a soft and soothing voice, 'hey, it's okay. It was only a dream.'

As she stared up into light blue hues, her breathing began to grow steady and the dread that filled her moments ago began to dissipate. Her arms reached out and wrapped around her friends waist and pulled her down. 'It was horrible! It felt so real!'

'But your fine, you're here, safe and sound,' they had rolled on to their sides and she held Orianna in a warm embrace.

'I know, but,' she couldn't understand why she was so afraid of such a silly dream, 'it felt like it was a forbidding premonition.'

'Or you could have just been hitting the books too hard,' she suggested, her friend was a heavy reader and lately she had been too invested in suspense thrillers.

'Yeah,' she answered, unconvinced at her rational.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'I just want to forget.'

'Well, if that's the case we can get up and get ready for class.'

'Irina, can't we just lay here and let me nap for a bit,' Orianna grumbled as she rested her head against her chest and wrapped her arms tighter around the beautiful blonde.

'It's our first day of class and I don't want us to be late,' she told the brunette, but kept her arms around her.

She sighed, 'You just want to be first in class so you can scope out any hot guys.'

'I don't need to scope out hot guys. I already know two of them.'

'Don't tell me, you've been using the class roster to stalk our classmates online,' she pulled back and lifted her gaze up to hers.

'No, they work at my agency and happen to be in our class.'

'Now, I don't want to go and meet them,' she pulled away and sat up letting the white sheets fall off her upper torso, revealing yellow pajamas with small white birds printed on them.

Irina giggled at her friends childish choice of attire and messy bed hair that wildly stood up. 'If people saw you they would seriously mistake you for a child,' she commented between giggles.

'Humph, not all of us can be tall and have lustful feminine figures.'

'I never said you didn't have a feminine figure, it's just you look so cute and adorable,' Irina sat up beside her and ruffed her dark unruly locks.

'Don't make it worse,' she jumped off the bed and tried to fix her hair.

She beamed up at her, 'If you're going to fix your hair, you might as well get ready for class too.'

'Do I have too,' she pouted? 'It's not like it's an important class.'

'It's the only class we share together,' Irina said getting up, walking to her side of the dorm room to get her clothes to gather her things for a shower.

Orianna yawned as they walked into the huge auditorium classroom and looked about at the students that were already there. As soon as they recognized Irina they began to gossip, it seemed that being a model had that affect. 'We should head up to the second level,' Irina grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stairs.

'Okay, but I think your people want an audience with you,' Orianna teased.

'You're not funny,' Irina rolled her eyes at the foolish comment.

'If you say so, Princess,' they reached the upper level and found a set of seats close to the balcony, so that they would be able to see the professor clearly.

Class was five minutes away from starting when they heard huffing and puffing from behind them. Both females turned to see a short curly haired young man with thick glasses trying to catch his breath. 'Norm?'

'Ladies, I made it,' he said in between breaths.

'You should go workout, so you're not so out of breath walking up the stairs,' Orianna pointed out to their high school classmate.

'I had to run from the bus stop here and I searched all over the lower level for you guys,' he saw that their were three empty seats by them.

'Her Majesty, thought it was best to seat high above the common people, so as to attract less attention.'

'You make me sound stuck up,' Irina hit her over the head.

'Oww,' she cried out in pain as she rubbed her head, 'sorry.'

'Just be on your best behavior when my other friends get here,' Irina ordered.

'Ma'am,' Orianna moved over and let Norm take the seat between them. If it were anyone else she would never allow such a thing, but Norm was a special case and she really liked the dork and supported his crazy dream. His attire was another thing altogether, but she figured he'd eventually grow out of his black trousers, white sleeve button up shirt and suspenders with tie. At least to win Irina's favor he would have to stop trying to impress her with his brain and work on his looks a little.

'Irina, you look beautiful today,' he looked his goddess over and was enraptured by her beauty. From head to toe she was perfection, she was delivered from the heavens to grace them with her presence and he was honored the ability to be friends with her. Her long golden hair cascaded down her back in large ringlets, her make up light and natural and it went well with her white summer dress with white cardigan and matching heels.

'Thank you, you look well yourself,' she beamed at him and watched as his face overheated and he passed out.

'Norm, hey,' he had leaned backwards and landed on Orianna. 'Norm?'

'Is everything okay,' standing at the end of their row were two handsome individuals. 'Do we need to call for help?'

'No, this is normal,' Irina got up and greeted both new males.

While they were distracted Orianna leaned in and whispered into Norm's ear. 'If you don't wake up, your Princess is going to be taken from you.'

'What,' Norm snapped out of his blackout.

'Simmer down,' she turned his bewildered face over to the beautiful trio that looked down at the two normal individuals.

'See all is normal, well as normal gets,' Irina answered and began the introductions. 'Guys, I want you to meet two of my seniors from work, Skye Caelus and Nox Moros.'

'Hello,' Norm and Orianna automatically chimed.

'These are my friends, Norm Swift and Orianna Sol,' Irina finished the introduction.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' blonde counter part of Irina stepped forward to shake hands with them.

'Like wise,' Orianna took his hand and slid a glance over at Norm, whom was in turmoil. She could understand his predicament, both males were attractive and Skye seemed like a prince from many of her anime books, tall, stylish, blonde, blue sky clear hues and nice physique. She was sure he was wondering how he could compete.

'So are the two shrimps together,' Nox, the other male, questioned as he had been watching the interaction between both and was curious.

'Shrimps,' Orianna turned sharp golden hues to glare at the idiot before them. 'I'll have you know that I am normal height for a female.'

'But you're so short,' he pointed out and he compared their height as well as everyone else.

Orianna didn't like the silver haired male, with dark onyx eyes, pale complexion and tall stature. 'Only an idiot would do such an obvious comparison,' she snapped and took her seat refusing any further comments.

'Orianna,' Irina scowled her.

'She has a point,' Skye interjected in the girl's behalf. 'Nox is an idiot.'

Orianna snuck a peek at Skye and couldn't help the small smile that graced her red lips. 'Still,' Irina mumbled as they all seated, but couldn't continue because class started.

Roman and Greek History, a class that was both interesting and boring at the same time. It took about one hour and fifteen minutes, and since it was just an overview of what the expectations were Orianna took the opportunity to nap. When class ended she felt the gentle nudge of someone trying to wake her up. 'Hey, Sleepy Head, nap times over,' clear sky blue eyes met hers as she opened her hues and noticed the male blonde before her.

Retracting into her seat, at the sudden invasion of his proximity, she looked to her left to see that Irina was trying to wake up a passed out Norm. When she noticed her friends, she relaxed and turned back to face Skye, 'Is it time to go? What happened to Norm?'

'It seems like your boyfriend overheated when you slept on his shoulder and passed out.'

'Oh,' she nodded and began to pack her bag. 'If you kiss him, he'll wake up.'

Irina shot a menacing glare at Orianna, 'Not funny, Poor Guy was doing so great until someone decided to use him as a pillow.'

'Not like I meant too,' she got up and furnished her backpack on her shoulders. 'Norm, its time to wake up.'

Everyone watched as Orianna slapped his head and his eyes snapped open at the sudden pain. 'What happened?'

'Time for us to go,' she yawned and looked down at her watch and blanched. 'Oh, I have to hurry. It was nice meeting you and thanks for the wake up call,' she told Skye, whom had moved out of her way so that she could get by. 'Irina, see you back at the dorm and take care of Norm.'

She made her way to the end of the row to get out, but was halted by the silver haired idiot. 'What about me?'

'It wasn't pleasant to meet you,' she forced a smile up at him and tried to get by. 'If you'll excuse me.'

'I've never met a Shrimp quite like you before, willing to leave her boyfriend in the hands of another,' Nox reached out to pull on her cheek.

'That hurts,' Orianna complained as she pushed his hand away and she kicked him in the shin, 'but I really don't have time for you, I have to get to class.'

Nox watched as she raced by and couldn't resist the urge to get her back, but when she stopped at the top of the stairs and turned look down at him it was heart stopping. The little hipster shrimp left an impression when she beamed brightly without force or malice. She wasn't like Irina or the other girls that he hung out with, she seemed down to earth and spunky. She also didn't seem to spend too much time in front of the mirror either, her hair had been pulled back into a tight bun, her bangs long that they covered her amber set hues that left an impression. Her physique was athletic and well formed, and if it wasn't for Irina she would blend in with the background with her attire of gray, white and black. Yet she had a charm of her own, so in the background she wouldn't remain. Was she a deviant, he wondered to himself as he was joined by the others and they began to head out. 'Your girlfriend sure is something,' Nox looked down at the short male next to him.

'She's not my girlfriend,' Norm clarified. 'We've been friends since preschool.'

'Oh,' he followed Norm's gaze and saw the puppy love eyes he made at Irina. 'That makes sense, I'll help you, if you want.'

'Whaaaat? No,' Norm shook his head, 'I couldn't…we couldn't…no.'

The flustered shrimp made him smile and he ruffled his brown curly locks, 'Never give up hope.'

'That's…,' he could tell that the tall handsome young man meant what he said. 'Thanks.'

'Well, since we're friends now, give me some dirt on the Shrimp,' Nox threw his arm around Norm's shoulders.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'I am going to be late,' Orianna ran out of the history building and down the steps. She still needed to run across the large courtyard and outer buildings to get to the Lit. Building for all her English and Literature classes. 'I knew I shouldn't have scheduled my classes so close.'

As the young woman raced across campus, a set of black eyes followed her in curiosity. She had sensed her presence since early in the morning, but with the crowd of students rushing to there morning classes it was hard to lock in on her. Yet the girl with the dark hair, glasses and small build radiated an aura of purity that called to her. Swooping out of the tree and following after the young woman the small golden bird landed in a tree ahead of her and as she ran close by she sang out.

In her hurry, Orianna didn't take notice of the bird that followed or sang out greeting. Instead she heard the bell tower strike ten and realized that she was late. 'Oh, no,' just as she was about to book it, she came to an isolated area of campus surrounded by trees and was attacked.

She never sensed her attacker, but whom ever it was pushed against the small of her back hard and she fell forward. Quickly she held out her hands and did a summersault and whirled around to confront her assailant. However, instead of finding anyone waiting for her, the clearing was empty. 'What the…' there was no way that she tripped over her feet, right?

The last bell rang and it knocked her back to reality, 'I am late. I can question whether the campus is haunted later.'

'Hmm,' the small bird really thought that she was going to fall and crash on her face. However, the young woman had great agility and reflexes, which was impressive. She'd have to keep a close eye on her through out the day.

'My brain feels fried,' Orianna mumbled to herself as she headed to the dorms after her last class of the day was over. She had figured with it being the first day of school she'd have it easy, but she had already been assigned homework. Also going through the syllabus, she realized that she would be spending a lot of lonely nights in the library for research papers. 'I should have picked a different major.'

Walking up to the third floor of Wilcox Dorm Building, she headed for her room it was time for a nap. However, when she got there Irina was waiting for her. 'Are you ready?'

'Ready,' she dropped her bag and headed for her bed, but Irina stopped her.

'Yeah, remember you said that you'd go to my show tonight?'

'Show,' she looked up at her friend lost.

'The bridal show tonight.'

'Oh,' she clapped her fist into her hand and nodded. 'Right, but since the show isn't for later on tonight can't I take a nap first and meet you there?'

'No, the director and manager said that you can't be roaming around the building late at night or during the show.'

'But late at night is best and I don't have classes tomorrow, I can stay over night and see if there really are ghost.'

'No, I can't have you interrupting my sleep again,' Irina recalled her rude wake up call this morning.

'But, how am I supposed to know for sure if Schnee Manor is haunted if I don't stay over night.'

'I thought you just wanted to go for research purposes, not for a scare.'

'But, who would miss out on a once and a lifetime opportunity to get into the manor,' she pouted.

'No, now get your stuff and lets go,' Irina ushered her.

'Fine,' she sulked and looked over at her small twin bed in longing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Schnee Manor was built in the early 1900s and since its creation has only been owned by the Schnee family. However, for the past fifty years it's been abandoned and only used for special occasions. It was said that the eldest daughter of Rider Schnee went mad and killed her parents as they slept, their youngest son hearing the screams and witnessing his sister's madness fled the house to find the authorities. However, once the police arrived at the scene of the crime the manor was eerily quiet. Entering with caution, they found that not only the parents had been murdered but the live in staff as well. The house was a blood bath and Ms. Schnee deranged. The police had found her in her brother's room lying on his bed, claiming to have done it for him.

It wasn't until weeks of investigation and phycological analysis that they found out that the young woman was enamored with her younger brother. She killed everyone around her, so that she could fulfill her dream and be with him. They said that after her death she returned to the house to haunt it and her brother, whom died two months after her. Now the manor claimed to be possessed and none of the family members dare enter it, but for events. The dark silhouette walked out of the shadows and stared up at the creepy manor, his short pale blonde hair blew in the wind, his dark blue hues scanned the manor for any activity, besides the humans running around, there was nothing. The manor was just a creepy old building with a disturbing past. No real ghost haunted it, but it made for a perfect opportunity to collect life energy for Mania. How bothersome to have to deal with humans, but if he didn't do as told, he clutched his fist at the thought of what she would do. 'Hn,' he walked towards the building as he pushed his hair back in irritation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Wow,' Orianna gawked at the large brick building as she took pictures and notes.

'Come on, we have to go greet the director, designer and manager,' Irina pushed her forward.

'We should take time to admire the beautiful architecture of the building,' Orianna complained as the manor reminded her of a miniature castle.

'You can do it afterwards,' she instructed. 'Now, we should go in and greet everyone.'

'Fine,' Orianna followed her and was blown away by the entrance. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, a large staircase with red carpet opened up to greet them that split up midway into two different wings. The floor was made of creamy ceramic marble and the walls were the same creamy color. With the lighting and appearance it gave the feel of being welcoming and not at all creepy or haunted.

Orianna finished her greetings to the manager, designer and director. She knew if she wanted to get free access to roam the building she would have to play nice with them. The manager, Elsa, was Irina's caretaker and her ticket to free runway shows. Nonetheless, if any of the staff was missing she had been forced and guilted into giving a helping hand. The designer, Miles Reed, was a new and rising star in the fashion world of wedding dresses. She had been to a couple of his shows and she had to admit that if she were ever to get married she'd pick one of his designs. They made the bride look like Princesses gliding down the runway ready to meet their Prince. The director, she didn't know much about, seemed to be a serious man, and he warned her that if she did wonder off she was to return before the show started. He couldn't have someone roaming the estate and possibly causing trouble.

Orianna agreed and thanked all of them for allowing her to do research. 'Wait, aren't you going to go and greet Skye and Nox,' Irina grabbed her arm before she could escape.

'But I was planning to say hi to them before the show started and lost light,' she pointed out the window at the sun.

'No excuses,' Irina dragged her away to the waiting rooms and searched for the two males.

'You know, if you want to talk to them so badly, you can go yourself and not use me as a shield,' Orianna mumbled.

'I…' Irina's face began to glow.

'Oh, so you do like one of them?'

'Yes, no,' she shook her head. 'It's just they're too intimidating to talk to on my own. At least with you there, I can talk to them and be at ease. Plus, Nox seems to have taken a shine to you.'

'I would rather cross words with Skye, than that idiot.'

'See you guys are already friends,' Irina spotted her targets and dragged Orianna off to greet them.

However, seconds before they reached them and could draw attention she escaped. 'Hey, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, I promise.'

Irina looked after the brunette before it sank in that she had just been abandoned, 'I am going to get her when we get home.'

After her escape, she began her exploration of the manor taking pictures and jotting down notes. When she was done with the first floor and basement, which had been creepy and dimly lighted, she headed up the second floor west wing. Yet two steps up the stairs and she looked up to find a young man with light blonde hair and pale complexion looking down at her. He was almost as pretty as Skye, but he was thinner, a few inches shorter and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. Where she would compare Skye's eyes to the light blue of the sky itself, this guys eyes reminded her of the ocean blue depths. 'If you need help finding the waiting rooms, I can help you,' she offered.

His plain clothes, blue button up shirt and black trousers, didn't scream model, but the way he held himself and face did. 'Hmm,' she had blinked and in that span of time he had moved and was standing before her studying her face closely.

'Too close,' she backed away, but his hand reached out and grabbed her chin tilting it up so that he could see her face and eyes better.

'I was looking for someone,' he told her in a low and seductive tone.

'If you let me go, I can help you,' she offered as her hand reached up to pull his way from her chin.

'Hey,' she jumped away at the sudden loud voice behind her. 'You're late, we need to get you ready for the show.'

Turning she saw Naomi, the make-up artist and right hand to Miles. Just like her, she was of small built, but her appearance was softer and her red hair made her stand out. 'I guess you don't need my help now,' she turned to the male, whom looked at Naomi with narrowed eyes.

'Let's go, just because you're a model doesn't mean you can show up fashionably late.' She studied his attire, 'Although, you could have picked better clothes to make an entrance.'

He looked back to the female on the staircase, but she was gone. When he had seen her he had been drawn to her. At first he thought that her soul could be corrupted, but when he gazed into her golden hues he realized it was impossible. Unlike the woman that was walking ahead of him. 'Humph, I don't see what people see in them. Okay, Irina, I understand but her friend,' she shook her head. 'I wouldn't get smitten by her if I were you. She'll just break your heart and disappoint you. Never mind, it's not like she's here that often for you to target her. But I still can't believe that she charmed Skye, of all the people why him?'

The woman made no sense to him, but as he followed her he produced a dark blue orb that quickly and without noticed was absorbed into her back, bring them to a halt. Her green eyes darkened and he gained control of her. 'Jealousy makes but an ugly monster,' he could sense her hate towards the young woman from before. 'Yet you should let that feeling consume you and be released when the time is right.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'I wonder how mad at me she is?' Orianna asked herself as she was about to make her way back to the waiting room. Based on her watch the show was about to start and she had promised to be back by then. 'I'll probably get a huge lecture.'

She was about to leave the master bedroom when out on the balcony landed a golden bird with red tipped feathers. As she watched it she noticed that it was doing the same and upon closer inspecting, she realized that it had been following her all day. No, she shook her head, there was no way that she had been followed by the same bird. Although it did look rare, but no, she made to leave the room again yet it followed along the balustrade of the balcony as she passed the glass doors leading out. No way, she stopped and headed back and so did the bird. Was it really following her, she got the courage to open the doors and shoo it way. But instead it thought she welcomed it into the room and it flew inside. 'Ahh!' Orianna dropped to the floor and covered herself so that she wouldn't get attacked.

'Hush, you'll attract attention.'

'Huh, who said that,' she lifted her head and looked all over the room for the source of the female voice.

'I did.'

Orianna couldn't see anything, 'Oh crap, this place really is haunted.'

'Goodness, I am the one that's talking to you. Not a ghost,' coming into view was the little bird from before.

'A…a…talking bird!' She shrieked and she backed up into a wall away from it.

'Don't be so loud. I can hear you perfectly.'

'A talking bird. A talking bird,' the life had left her and she was left a broken record on repeat. 'A talking bird. A talking bird.'

'Enough,' it flew at her and head butted her, knocking her head into the wall and making her knees weak, dropping her to the ground.

'That hurt,' she grabbed her forehead and massaged it as she glared at the small bird.

'Quiet and listen, you have been chosen to be a guardian. Evil forces are at work and you need to fight them and find my Princess before they do,' she looked up at the whimpering female.

'A talking bird, who speaks nonsense and attacks people. I must be dreaming,' Orianna made to get up, but her head still hurt and she was a bit light headed.

'I'll head butt you again, now,' she opened her wings and from the glowing sun shaped crest on her forehead a light appeared and produced a golden necklace with a sun shaped charm. 'Take this.'

Orianna's mouth fell open and she stared at the necklace in her hands, 'You can also do magic.'

'Are you really this dimwitted and delusional? How is it that you were chosen?' Orianna noticed the ruffle in the bird's feathers.

'Look, I am not dimwitted. I am just trying to make sense of what you're telling me. Also the fact that you're telling me this and producing golden necklaces it unsettling and bizarre. Usually, this stuff only happens in manga, anime and books. Never in real life,' she tried to explain. 'Plus, I am past the age of being a magical girl and fighting for love and justice. I am a college student, not a prepubescent teen that will run off into danger at the drop of a dime.'

'Not even to save your friends?'

'I will go to the authorities and ask for help,' she quickly replied.

'What if they die before than and it happened because you weren't willing to help,' she cocked her head to the side and waited for Orianna's answer.

'Monsters don't exist,' she stated, but jumped and dropped the necklace when she heard screams from below. The balcony over looked the runway, so Orianna scrambled to see what the commotion was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Irina turned to see what the cause of the screaming was, standing behind her walking down the runway was Naomi. She had a dark aura wrapped around her and her movements were jerked and spastic. 'Naomi?'

'Why do they adore you so much? You're only a pretty face, nothing more, nothing less,' Skye tried to reach out for Naomi as she passed him, but he was sent flying by an energy blast.

'Skye,' Nox caught him and they were both were sent flying, but Nox took the brunt of the impact as they hit the brick wall.

'Nox, Skye,' Irina shouted out, but couldn't move towards them with Naomi blocking her path.

'You and her are just the same. You always have men rushing to your aid. Well, guess what, if you don't exist they can't help you.'

'Naomi.'

'Enough! I am going to finish you off, but first.' She opened her arms and energy started to fill her.

A light mist began to escape from all the guest and people present in the area. Irina watched as they all collapsed and fell to the ground, her eyes widen as Naomi began to change and transform from her human form into something ungodly. Her hands went up to her mouth to silently scream in horror as the woman she once knew was gone. Standing in her place was what looked like a demonic clown in a black vest, with a black frilly skirt that reached mid-thighs. Her skin was a pastie white, it was as if she had been submerged in white paint. Her lips a bright green and sharp black diamond marks underneath her green glowing eyes. Her hair which had been a beautiful red with golden rays of light, flew in the wind but seemed to be stained blood red.

'Time to meet your end, Princess. However, I promise I'll make your face my final master piece,' she launched towards her.

Irina turned and raced off the runway platform, but her landing off the it was unsteady in her heels and she fell forward her right ankle giving out. 'Help!'

'No one here is going to help you,' the monster stood above her on the platform.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Okay,' Orianna turned to the bird who had come to see what all the commotion was about, 'I believe you. So you can stop and call off your monster.'

'I did not call that thing here,' the bird turned to the pale young woman.

'But you said…'

'I gave you an example, I didn't think that they would attack so soon.'

'What,' she panicked as she watched Irina try to get away from the monster that was once Naomi. 'What are we going to do?'

'You have no choice but to transform and fight,' since Orianna was laying on her belly they were at eye level.

'But I can't be a magical girl,' she cried in a hushed tone.

'She might die,' she turned her head and looked back down at the scene below.

'Irina,' she clutched her hands into fist and agreed. 'Fine, what do I do?'

'Take the necklace and say Solar Transformation,' she watched as the girl scrambled from her spot and grabbed the necklace that was on the floor.

Orianna didn't think, she just acted and placed the necklace around her neck, 'Solar Transformation!'

There was a glowing aura that surrounded her, her clothes disappeared and her hands went up to clasp together in front of her chest. The transformation took a matter of seconds, but as she opened her eyes she felt like a new person with a surge of unlimited energy. 'I knew it was you, Sailor Sun.'

She took a glimpse of herself in the mirror and didn't recognize the person that she saw. As she became more aware of her appearance, she blushed and covered herself. 'Enough, you don't have time to waste.'

'Couldn't my outfit be a least more modest?'

'Go!'

'Right,' she was about to race out the door, but instead stopped and turned back. 'This will be quicker.'

Irina screamed and shut her eyes as she waited for the monsters sharp claws to sink into her skin and rip her to shreds. 'No, you don't,' falling from the skies and tackling the monster, Orianna pushed her away and rolled off of her.

'Argh,' the monster sprung to her feet and quickly turned to see whom had imposed. 'Who are you?'

'I am Sailor Sun and I am here to stop you,' she couldn't bring herself to say flowery words of justice, she was already too embarrassed.

'Humph, so you want to play Hero,' the monster attacked her and she dodged with a series of backflips. 'Hold still!'

Irina opened her eyes to get a glimpse of her savior and gasped at the beautiful woman, who saved her life. Dark long hair flowed freely in waves down her back with golden highlights, she wore a strapless top that clung onto her body and accentuated her breasts. The cami was white except for the yellow trim that bordered the top and complemented the fluted yellow skirt that covered to her mid-thighs. She wore knee length boots that covered the rest of her legs and matched her skirt. However, her most appealing features were the sun crest that was embedded between her collarbones and the golden amber eyes that glowed brightly.

Orianna jumped back avoiding her attack of lipstick bombs, 'Hold still.'

'As if,' she reached the banquet table and grabbed a silver platter to throw at her.

'Ahh,' she shoved the platter away as it neared her.

'You really need to calm down,' she throw a plate at her and Naomi smashed through it.

'What I need to do is kill that blonde bimbo and her friend,' she launched towards her in a series of left and right punches.

'Why,' she was taken back, she had never done anything to Naomi to cause her disinterest or hate.

'Why,' she laughed hysterically at the absurd question. 'Because both of them are flames that attract moths and I can't stand it, especially the dark haired brat.'

Orianna continued to block her attacks, but when she switched it up and threw in a left kick at her right hip she was knocked into the banquet table. 'That's not nice,' she cried.

'Humph, the only nice thing I will do for you is kill you quickly and swiftly.'

'Let's not get too hasty,' Orianna rolled along the banquet table away from her clawed hand. 'I don't want to hurt you.'

'As if a little girl playing dress up could,' she clawed at her face and barely landed a scratch on her right cheek.

Orianna touched her cheek where she felt the slight sting, but no blood was drawn, 'Look, I don't know what happened to you to make you this way, but you were human once. So you should release your anger and become human once again.'

'Being a worthless human is meaningless with those two around.'

'Sailor Sun, you have to purify her,' the golden bird stated as it flew above her head.

'Purify, but how,' she wasn't exactly armed with anything.

'Your staff,' she answered.

'Staff,' she dodged to the left when the monster attacked. 'Oh,' after she got a distance from the monster. Orianna spread her arms out before her and manifested a silver rod with a golden trim of vines and sun orchids. 'This is more like it,' she held the staff in her right hand and twirled it. 'Now we can play.'

'Humph, like that toy is going to help you.'

'More then you think,' she launched forward and attacked her left side, but she caught it and grabbed a hold of the staff.

She smiled and released the staff to do an aerial round house kick to her left temple. Taken by surprise, Naomi released the staff and went flying. Orianna caught it before it hit the ground and raced forward, she couldn't let her regain her senses and come too. Instead she attacked her with a left strike to her right rib, then she went in for a front thrust into her chest and while she gasped for air, a green substance like blood ran down the side of her mouth. Orianna did a leg sweep and knocked her legs from behind her, causing her to fall side ways and hit her already throbbing head on the ground.

'Now, Sailor Sun!'

'So bossy,' Orianna grumbled as she tried to control her heavy breathing, she hadn't worked out in a while so she go winded easily. As she stood up straight, she held the staff before her and began to spin it, 'Celestial Light, hear my prayers and lend me your strength. Guide this creature back from the darkness and purify the soul that it has tainted.'

The monster sat up and watched as Sailor Sun stopped twirling the staff and held it before her, before readjusting the grip and heading towards her. Frozen in place, unable to move, her eyes widen as she closed the gap between them and did a small aerial turn to gain momentum and strike at her chest once more. However, this time there wasn't a painful blow that followed. She stopped the staff right against her heart, she was about to mock her when she cried out, 'Purification Release!'

She hadn't failed, she had reached her destination and hit her target. With widen eyes Naomi looked at the glowing design on the staff and tried to reach for it to push it away, but her body wouldn't respond to her. Instead her body was hit with a blow of energy that dislodged her orb and propelled it out of the human's body. 'Noooooooooo!'

Orianna stepped back and watched as monster shell that surrounded Naomi began to crack and release light before it shattered. Instead of the monster looking up at her, Naomi, who's green eyes glistened with unshed tears, did. 'Thank you,' she whispered as she fell on her side and lost consciousness. The blue orb that had been imbedded inside her remained in its place before it released a pulse and changed from a dark blue colored orb to a light one and began to disintegrate.

'Sailor Sun, we must go,' the golden bird yelled above her as she noticed the unconscious people on the ground beginning to stir.

'Right,' she made to leave, but stopped when she heard someone shout out.

'Wait,' Irina called out to her. She had witness the woman's bravery and wanted to thank her for what she did, but she never assumed that she would just leave without seeing if she was okay or not.

'Yes,' she turned her head back to her friend that sat in shambles on the grass floor.

'Who are you? Why'd you save me?'

'I am Sailor Sun and I fight monsters and triumph over evil,' she beamed at her corny resolve.

'But—'

'Sorry, I have to run, but I am glad that I got here in time,' she stated with a large smile, the others were beginning to wake up. 'Got to run.'

'But,' Irina watched her disappear into the woods behind the estate, 'I wanted to thank you.'

Orianna de-transformed when she was far enough away, so that no one would notice her and ran along side the wood's edge to get back into the manor and pretend to come too. Under no circumstances was she allowed to let anyone know who she was. Sure she fought against evil and got to save people, but her attire was too embarrassing and if people found out she wouldn't be left alone. She would probably get carted off to some government facility and be tested. Therefore, she would keep her identity a secret. Out of breath, she reached the front of the house and slipped in, racing up the stairs taking the spit to the left and returning to the room she had taken the leap of faith from. She gathered her belongings and was about to head back and check up on Irina when she heard voices.

'Crap,' she cursed and fell to the ground pretending to be unconscious.

'Orianna,' she heard a male voice call out her name in search of her.

The person could be heard opening and closing the doors on their way towards her. Her heart was beating out of control, her breathing was a little shallow and her body was trembling. The first thing that came to mind was that she had been found out and that was the reason the person was searching for her. 'Orianna,' the door to her room slammed open and she held her eyes shut tightly.

'She's here,' foot steps came towards her and a hand gently touched her shoulder trying to wake her. Orianna was about to slowly open her eyes when she heard, 'Maybe if I kiss her, she'd actually wake up faster.'

Eyes snapped open, face fully aflame, she sat up and crawled backwards into the wall away from her savior. 'That was fast.'

If her heart was beating fast before, it was out of control now and about to burst. 'What are you thinking?!'

'Don't worry, Shrimp, I really wasn't going to do that,' Nox got up from his semi kneeling position and dusted his pants off where they touched the floor. 'You know, you should never go into acting. Anyone could tell from you heavy breathing and tightly shut eyes that you were faking.'

'I…ah…um,' her eyes wondered as she began to look for a plausible excuse as well as trying to control her racing heart.

'Orianna,' a whirl wind of white and blonde waltz into the room and headed straight for her.

'Irina?'

'I am so glad you're okay, before that monster attacked me it said that it wanted to go after you too,' Irina pulled her tighter into the embrace she had wrapped her in. 'I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you.'

'The same, I am glad your safe too,' Orianna lifted her arms and wrapped them around Irina's thin frame.

'It seems that everyone is okay and accounted for,' Skye walked into the room and joined them.

Orianna lifted her head and turned her gaze towards him. 'Wow,' she softly spoke in admiration. She had been so flustered and shocked before that she didn't have time to notice that they were all dressed magnificently. A princess on the verge of getting married in a radiant ivory white wedding gown with a lace sheath, sleeveless top that fell into a natural waist line and had a long chapel train. When Irina turned to see what she was gawking at Orianna noticed the v-dip back that was subtle, but left a lot to be desired.

The guys were dressed in wedding tuxedos, both form fitted to their bodies but also opposite to each. Skye donned a white tux that was off set by the light blue vest underneath his tux jacket and matching tie. He was the definition of Prince Charming, Orianna couldn't look at him too long before wishing she was in a wedding dress along side him. Nox was dressed in a black tux that complemented his silver hair and pale complexion. His vest and tie were both a lushes wine color that would accompany his blushing brides cheeks. If Skye was the prince, Nox was the Knight that fought along side him and protected the Princess from harm.

'Shrimp, why do you keep staring,' Nox knocked her out of her revere.

'How beautiful and handsome Irina and Skye look,' she got up and walked forward to gathered her belongings.

'What about me?'

'I thought you were some random guest or the butler,' she commented as she walked by and went to join Skye.

'I am glad your safe,' he told her as she joined his side and he patted her head.

'Same,' she smiled widely up at him. 'We should get back, I am sure everyone is worried.'

=====Afterword=====

A: The first chapter is done, so sorry for the long wait. The chapter turned out longer then I thought it would and transitioned a bit slow.

O: Yeah, but you were introducing me, the main character of the story.

A: I guess.

O: You seem so uncaring and unmotivated.

A: *looks to the side* Ineverreallythoughtthatyourcharacterwouldturnoutthisway.

O: What was that?

A: How about a quick interview, so the readers get to know you better?

O: The chapter was too long. How about we save it for next time?

A: But…*Orianna starts to walk off* Where are you going?

O: The bathroom, I'll be right back. *she waved nonchalant and took off*

A: Well, it seems that our interview will be held next time. So until then, see ya guys. *waves at everyone good-bye*


	3. Chapter 3

Act 2

Enter the Healer

'What is the meaning of this,' Mania held her hand out and partly clutched it.

Struggling against the invisible hold that held him in mid-air, Clotho, flung his legs uselessly and tried to catch his breath. However, Mania's magical hold was too much for him to handle and he felt himself begin to lose focus. 'I've given you three chances to bring me more energy, but all you do is fail. Why?'

Darkness began to creep in, but before it could consume him she released and let him fall to the ground. 'Sailor Sun,' he gasped and inhaled as much air as he could into his lungs.

'Sailor Sun,' Mania crossed her legs and tapped the arm rest of her throne with her long blood red nails. 'Sailor Sun, why does that name sound familiar?'

'She is able to release the orbs and purify them,' Clotho was on all fours, clutching one fist to his chest as he tried to control his breathing.

'How troublesome, here I thought that after centuries of a restful slumber, I would be able to return to full power without complications.' She continued to tap her nails as she thought of what to do next. 'If this rodent keeps getting in our way, kill it.'

Clotho lifted his head and nodded, however his eyes didn't meet hers. Instead he trailed his gaze to the large cage behind her, were in it resided Lachesis, his young timid cousin that had warned them not to go inside the cavern. 'I will do as you say.'

'Good, because if you don't, you know what will happen.' She lifted her right hand as if she were clutching a chin and pulled it forward. 'I wouldn't want to hurt such a cute face.'

Lachesis stiffened at the sudden sensation of being touched and tried to grab on to the invisible hand that tighten on his chin and pull him forward. 'I understand,' Clotho got up and bowed to her. 'I will do everything in my power to stop her.'

'That's a good boy, now go,' she ordered, releasing her hold on her caged pet and watching with red glowing eyes as Clotho disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Orianna gasped at the sudden pain on her right rib, 'Curses,' she grimaced as she lifted her white shirt and looked down at the huge black and purple blemish that marred her skin. 'I thought you said that I had rapid healing powers,' she lifted her gaze and looked at the small bird sitting on her window sill.

'You do, but some wounds take a little longer too heal. Especially if there is a broken bone or deep gashes that needs to be repaired.'

'I can't fight like this,' she clutched her teeth as a sharp pain shot down her side. 'I can barely function properly.'

'Give it time.'

'Sol, I don't have time. Irina is becoming suspicious of me and I can't hide this much longer, it's already been two days.'

'Hmm,' Sol cocked her head in thought. 'Maybe there is a way to heal you faster.'

'Really, how,' she was ready to try anything to make the pain go away. That was anything that didn't involve going to the doctor's office or hospital.

'I'll be back,' Sol turned and spread her wings before taking off out the open window.

'Seriously,' Sol had a habit of leaving and showing up whenever she pleased. As well as telling her what to do and leaving her hanging when they were discussing important issues.

'Orianna,' she quickly dropped her shirt and tried to control the pained expression on her face when Irina opened the door and walked in. 'What are you doing?'

'Huh,' she forged stupidity.

'I thought I heard you talking to someone before I came in,' she placed her shower caddy back in its place and took a seat on her bed to finish putting on her shoes.

'I was watching something on my cell,' she grabbed the phone off her desk.

'Oh, I see, so are you ready to go,' she finished and got up to grab her books.

'Yeah,' she clenched her mouth shut. Man, if just getting up was bad, how bad was picking up her book bag going to be? She had been lucky that she had received the blow Friday night and had the weekend to rest, but even if the pain had lessen it was still torture.

'Hey, you all right,' Irina walked over to her side. 'You haven't been yourself lately.'

'I am fine,' she grimaced as she picked off her bag from the ground.

'You don't look too good.'

'I am fine, I just trained a little too hard the other day. That's all,' she tried to smile.

'Okay, but don't push yourself so hard,' she placed her hand on her shoulder. 'If you need anything, I'm here.'

'Thanks, we should head to class before we're late.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Is the Shrimp doing okay,' Nox asked Skye as they followed behind the girl and her friend.

'I was wondering the same thing,' Skye watched as she walked next to Irina, but wasn't as peppy or out going as usual. 'Maybe she's nervous about the test today?'

'No,' something was definitely off with the Shrimp. Irina had mentioned that she had fallen ill on Friday night, but stated that she said it was nothing serious. However, based on the interaction he had in the past with her he could tell something was wrong. 'You should ask if she's okay.'

Skye dropped his gaze from the petite female and turned it towards his friend. 'Why don't you?'

'It goes against my nature to be kind and caring towards her,' he stated.

'You're an idiot,' Skye shook his head and picked up his pace to join the girls.

Orianna came to a halt in front of the stairs and blanched, having struggled down the stairs at the dorm she now had to struggle up them. The day was just beginning and she was already suffering, 'Why me?'

'What was that,' Irina heard her mumble something and turned to question her friend.

'Nothing, I just remembered we have a test today and I didn't study.'

'I kept telling you about it all weekend and you said, I know. I got it.'

'We've been friends for a while now, I don't see why you trust me,' she took the first step up and her face contorted as a wave of pain shot down her side. Okay, I am going to have to do this in one go, 'Race you guys to the top.'

She took off and up each step she took she cursed under her breath, never again was she transforming into Sailor Sun and listening to Sol. 'I hate this. I hate this. I hate this,' she chanted and ran off to the bathroom to catch her breath and throw some cold water on her face.

Everyone just watched as she took the stairs in strides and disappeared into the building. 'Is it me or if there something really off with this picture,' Nox asked the two stunned blondes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sol watched the campus students in hopes of finding Sailor Orion amongst them. However, she didn't sense anything. If Orianna really was in bad shape, Sailor Orion would be able to use her healing waters and cure Orianna's broken or fractured rib. Yet she didn't quite understand why her wound was taking too long to heal, if she recalled in the past the Guardians were all able to heal just fine. 'I'll have to keep looking,' she stated as she failed to sense anything from the group below.

She spread her wings out and leaped off the branch she was on, she flew off and went to check a different area. 'Where are you,' she questioned as she scanned the campus in hopes of finding the girl, who would become Sailor Orion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking into the bathroom to go and wash her hands a young woman panicked as she saw a dark haired girl laying on the floor. 'Hey, hey,' she rushed over to her aid. 'Can you hear me?'

'Too loud,' amber hues slowly opened to see deep set light blue eyes staring down at her. 'What happened?'

'I found you laying on the ground. What happened? Are you okay?' The young woman with short light brown hair looked her over and stopped when she noticed how she preferred one side over the other. 'Are you hurt?'

'No, I just fell and rested my eyes before I went to get up and you walked in.' It was a lie, the pain had been unbearable and as she went to wash her face she blacked out and collapsed.

'I don't believe you,' she reached out to move the girl's hand and lift up her white t-shirt. 'Oh, my, goodness, what is this?'

'Are you a perv,' Orianna slapped her hand way and yanked her shirt down.

'You need to go see a doctor. It looks like you fractured more than one rib.'

'I am fine, nothing to worry about,' Orianna got up.

'Nothing to worry about,' she rolled her eyes. 'Come with me.'

'Huh,' the girl grabbed her hand, pulled her up and began to drag her out of the bathroom. 'What are you doing? Let me go!'

'Don't make a scene, I am just taking you to go see a doctor.'

'I—' she grimaced.

'See that's what I thought,' she tightened her grip on the girl's hand so that she wouldn't runaway. 'We have some wonderful doctors, here on campus.'

'I don't need to go see a doctor,' she didn't want to admit it, but she hated doctors and hospitals because when she needed them the most they had failed her.

'Why would you need to see a doctor,' both females jumped at the deep voice behind them.

'Nox,' Orianna turned mincing eyes at the silver haired male. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was sent out to look for you,' he had been standing by the classroom entrance when he saw her walk out with the short haired young woman. 'You need to go to a doctor, why?'

'She's kidnapping me,' she cried and finally yanked her hand free.

'I am not kidnapping her, but she needs to seek medical attention. I found her passed out on the bathroom floor.'

'Really,' her color was a bit off, she was breathing shallow and, even in the nice indoor air-conditioned building, she was sweating.

'It looks like she fractured her ribs.'

'Really,' Nox squatted down before her and lifted her shirt up to see ugly blue, black and green skin staring back at him.

'What are you doing,' she was bright red and her body trembled in waves of anger and embarrassment, but she remained sane enough to pull her shirt down. It seemed that everyone was out to lift her shirt today and not listen to a word she said.

'The girl has a point,' he turned around, 'you should really go and get that checked out.'

'What are you doing,' her hands clutched onto the hem of her shirt.

'I am sure you're in too much pain to walk, so I'll carry you,' he turned his head and smiled up at her.

'I don't need your help.'

'If you don't want a piggy back ride, I'll just have to carry you bridal style,' he made to get up.

'Fine,' she placed her hands on his broad shoulders and with reluctancy and mortification got onto his back. 'I hate you,' she muttered into his shoulder as he got up and looked at the woman before them.

'Lead the way,' he told the confused individual.

They left the building and began to walk across campus to get to the doctor's office on site. 'I forgot to introduce myself, I am Lydia Clementia.'

'Nox, and the Shrimp riding my back is Orianna,' he told her.

It wasn't in Orianna to correct him, instead she tried to remain awake because the strain of her injury and fever were making her slowly lose consciousness. It also didn't help that his back felt warm and he smelled nice, his cologne had a soft and gentle scent: a mixture of sweet, spicy and floral aromas. Why did he have to smell so nice, her head rested on his shoulder and her eye lids felt like lead as they began to slowly close. 'Irina is going to be mad,' she mumbled.

'Hmm,' Nox barely heard what she whispered into his ear, but nodded. 'I'll text Skye when we get to the clinic, so he can tell her where we are.'

'Test?'

'Class was actually cancelled today, so you lucked out and get one more chance to study,' he stiffened as he felt her gentle breath caress his neck.

'Kay,' he felt her slightly nod her head on his shoulder and the tip of her nose brushed against his neck.

Lydia had been studying the girl and wondered what had happened to her to receive such a nasty blow. 'Orianna,' she moved to Nox's right shoulder, so that she could easily turn her head and look at her. 'What happened? How did you hurt yourself?'

'I was training,' she tried to focus of the thin female that walked beside them. Even though she was thin, her body was lean and athletic, she had a high nose bridge, with thin lips and pale complexion. She seemed like an exemplary student, she wore a white sleeveless shirt tucked into a long knee length dark navy skirt that had a sheer layer of fabric over it. Over the white top, she had another mid-sleeve lace shirt that fell over her skirt and made her a bit jealous. It seemed that she'd always be surrounded by beautiful people.

'What were you training with?'

'Martial Arts,' she answered, it was pointless to be jealous of people she thought to herself as she recalled her first monster and shuttered.

'You okay, Shrimp?'

'Yeah,' she wrapped her arms around him a little tighter.

'Here we are,' Lydia announced as they finally made it across campus to the clinic. 'I'll go see if they can get you in right away, what's your last name?'

'Sol,' she answered and watched as she headed towards the front desk.

'Let's go get you seated,' Nox told her and teased, 'you might seem light, but you're actually pretty heavy.'

'My book bag,' she tried to defend herself as she got off his back and took her bag off so that she could sit properly. 'Thanks,' she said as he took her bag and took a seat beside her.

'I should text, Irina,' she mumbled as remaining awake was getting harder.

'I got it,' he reassured her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Orianna opened her eyes and stared up at the white ceiling above her. It didn't look like the egg wash yellow ceiling that she was getting used to seeing every morning. 'Where am I?' She asked as she lifted her head and saw that she was laying on a clinic bed with a thin white sheet covering her.

'Hey, Sleepy Head,' to her right she turned and saw Irina.

'Hi,' she groggily replied, 'what happened?'

'I should be asking you that? But you passed out in the waiting area and were brought back to a room. The doctor and his student came to check on you and examined your injury. They said that when you wake up they want you to go get x-rays, so they can see how bad your fracture is and if you have any broken ribs.'

'Great,' she rubbed her eyes, 'how long have I been out?'

'Twenty minutes, since you've been brought back here.'

'Nox?'

'He and Skye had to go to another class, but they told me to keep them updated on your condition.'

'Hmm,' she nodded, 'how about Lydia?'

'The medical student, what about her?'

'Medical student,' no wonder she was worried about getting her to the clinic to get checked out. 'She brought me here with the help of Nox.'

'Then we'll have to thank her when we see her,' Irina voiced.

'How about we just go home, I am feeling better now,' she had been looking about the room and was beginning to feel uncomfortable, especially with the scent of disinfectant and illness absorbed into the walls and floor.

'No,' she ordered.

'But—-'

'No buts,' Irina cut her off.

'Are you mad?'

'No, I am ecstatic that you kept your injury a secret and refused to get help,' she stated sarcastically.

'I just need rest,' she pouted.

'Young Lady, this isn't a cold. It is a serious injury that if left untreated could get worse or heal improperly, if it is more than just a fracture.'

'I am sorry, Mom,' she tried to lightened the mood, but the glare she received from Irina was too much to handle and she turned to face the ceiling once again.

After the x-rays, they deduced that she had a fractured rib from the results. They gave her pain medicine, told her to get lots of rest, do a cold compress and to come back within a week so that they can see how she was doing. Since she had no plans of coming back, Irina gave her the stare down and told them that she would bring her in kicking and screaming if she had too. The doctor laughed, but Lydia wondered why she was so against their help. Maybe she was a masochist and enjoyed the pain, no she shook the thought away and recalled her cursing when the doctor had reexamined her a second time after the x-ray and applied pressure. She hated the pain and she disliked doctors, even her thanks to the doctor was disclosed and detached. Lydia walked both of the females out. 'Thanks for your help and worrying about me,' Orianna told her as they reached the front door.

'You don't have to think me, it's what I do,' she smiled.

'Yeah, well, I hope you become a good doctor,' she muttered and without another word began to walk away.

Irina watched after Orianna and frowned, 'She's really not this rude or uncaring, she actually means the thanks. I just think that with the pain, she isn't thinking very well.'

'Yeah,' but Lydia sensed an underlying problem.

'Well, thanks for your help. Hopefully, we'll see each other again under different circumstances,' Irina waved good bye and jogged to catch up to the struggling brunette.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clotho stared up at the sign above the small store, H-books, today was an important day for the store and its employees. On all the windows there were posters of a child's fantasy book and on it announced the release date and that the author was going to be there for a book signing. He saw the large line of people waiting to get inside, mainly young females in their preteens. Yet standing amongst the crowd was a familiar blonde woman, with…the innocent soul. The girl he had met at the manor, how could fate bring them back together in such a mysterious way. He chuckled at the thought of the fates having a hand in this considering, who they were.

Walking forward he disappeared and reappeared in the store dressed up as an employee. He needed to find a corrupt soul and bring more energy to Mania or, his hands clutched the cart handle he was holding, he didn't what to think of what would happen. He did however, desire that Sailor Sun would not interrupt him again. After the last fight he hoped that she would be out for a while. The boxer he had possessed had given her a serious workout and when he had delivered the blow to her right side he was sure something had happened. He had yet to encounter her one on one, but he watched her and saw the contorted expression on her face as the impact had taken her by surprise and sent her flying. He had felt bad for her, but it had been her own fault for constantly getting in the way. Clotho looked out the window at the pretty brunette, he wished that they would have met under different circumstances and that he could protect her from what was to come. However, showing mercy for a human would be beneath him, no matter how he tried to reason his feelings. 'I must be a fool,' he mumbled to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Why are we here,' Irina asked as they moved into the crowded bookstore after waiting in line.

'Because I am injured and it is my day off,' she answered as she went to pick up the new book by Soman Chainani, _Good vs Evil: The Quests for Glory_.

'Isn't that a little kids book?'

'Yeah, but it's such a wonderful and compelling series,' she looked at the book like a pirate did buried treasure. 'Plus, Mr. Chainani is going to be here today and I want to get his autograph.'

'You should be in bed resting,' Irina pointed out.

'I will, but after I get my book signed and get to shake hands with such a wonderful author,' she hugged the book close to her chest and her eyes glistened at the thought of meeting Mr. Chainani.

'Why can't you look like this over a guy that is obtainable,' Irina asked as she watched the pathetic mess of a female beside her.

'I just haven't met anyone up to my standards,' she said as she pulled the book away from her chest and looked at the cover.

'We do know a blonde gentleman that could be considered Prince Charming,' she followed Orianna as they made their way back to the line, only this time it was so that they could meet the author.

'Hmm,' she nodded, 'but I never said that Prince Charming was suited for me or that I like that type of male. In addition, our real life Prince Charming seems to be suited for someone else.'

'I just hope you don't remain a spinster for the rest of your life,' Irina told her. 'Those books only fill your head with high expectation of what a partner should be.'

They were standing in front of the door leading into the bookstore when it opened and in walked, 'Lydia?'

Blue hues searched for the source of her name and found her unwilling patient and her beautiful friend. 'Orianna, Irina, what are you guys doing here?'

'Book signing,' Orianna answered. 'You?'

'I came to buy a book for some research,' she told them. 'Shouldn't you be in bed?'

'Hehehehe,' she nervously giggled, it was one thing to shoot Irina down and it was completely different to shoot down someone that was studying to be a doctor. 'I couldn't pass up the opportunity of meeting one of my many idols.'

'Aren't you in pain?'

'With the pain meds, it doesn't feel as bad,' it was a lie, it still hurt like hell but it was easier to manage the pain than before. In addition, she was healing a lot faster and she was grateful for the fact that she didn't have to wait six weeks for her fracture to fully heal.

'Still you shouldn't push yourself too much,' Lydia cautioned.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sol had been following the girl for a few days now, besides the initial flare up of her powers she hadn't sensed anything. Then again, the last time she saw her was when she went to search for Orianna and that was when she noticed her. She cocked her head to the side and watched both females, once again her powers flared but Orianna's stayed the same, nonreactive. 'Hmm, maybe she can amplify others around her,' she said to herself as she continued to keep an eye on them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Oh, my GOD! I am super excited,' a girl cried. 'I get to meet my IDOL! YAH!'

The blonde haired girl with the thick glasses and greasy hair, glared at the obnoxious girl. How can she make a fool of herself in front of everyone and what if Soman was watching them and decided because of her not to meet them? Oh, she would be so pissed if she didn't get to meet him, she pressed his new book tightly against her body. Since she saw a picture of his and read his work she had been fascinated by the handsome writer. However, she never thought that she would ever get a chance to meet him in person. She wanted to fan out, but she didn't want to look like the other idiots that were.

She hid in between two book shelves and buried her face in the book that he would soon touch and sign. 'If I could, I would marry you,' she whispered as she looked at his name in love and admiration.

'Hn,' Clotho was getting annoyed with all the girls until he found the perfect little mouse hidden in the back all alone. She didn't seem like someone significant with her ugly pink dress, thick black glasses, slick greasy hair that hung lifeless around her and dark obsessive aura. Human were a plethora of emotions that sometimes were twisted and tainted, easily corrupted and turned into something less desirable.

He walked towards the female and produced a dark pink orb that swarmed with dark energy. As she looked up to see the source of foot steps coming near, she froze. 'Wha—'

Unable to finish a word as the glowing orb was pushed into her chest and she fell silent and her dark brown hues dimmed and disappeared as she bowed her head and light reflected on her glasses. 'Love is such a beautiful thing, but it can also be disturbing and sickening. It can turn into an obsession that the receiver hates and sometimes fears.'

Clotho's reached out, used his cupped hand to touch her chin and tilt her head back so that she could look into his dark blue hues, 'When the time is right, you should let your love consume you and capture the man of your affections.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Orianna took a deep breath and grimaced at the shot of pain that filled her side. Sure her wound was getting better and the medicine she was given worked wonders, but there were still moments she felt jolts of throbbing discomfort. 'You all right?'

She was about to answer Irina, when she looked out and spotted Sol. 'Yeah, it's nothing major,' she wondered what Sol wanted. Usually the small bird only appeared when she had down time in the dorm or when something was about to happen.

Irina had been watching her and turned to look out the store window and found nothing fascinating. 'You're spacing off.'

'It's stuffy in here, I need a breath of fresh air,' she handed Irina the book she was going to get signed, 'do you mind holding my place.'

'No, but….'

'Thanks,' Orianna left to go and see what she wanted.

'Sure leave me to stand out amongst the masses by myself,' Irina mumbled as she realized she was the only one that looked out of place in the sea of middle school girls. 'Why can't she be like normal people our age and read romance novels or something for adults,' she mumbled as she felt a little embarrassed at the situation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Sol,' she called out to the bird resting on a fire escape ladder in an empty, dead end alley.

'I found her,' she announced.

'Found who?'

'Sailor Orion, the healer of the Scouts,' she answered.

'Healer, in mythology Orion was a great hunter not a healer,' Orianna clarified, pleased that she was actually learning something in class.

Sol wanted to peck at her repeatedly, the girl always seemed to enjoy contradicting her. 'The pulsing vain on your head is back,' Orianna pointed out.

She never recalled ever feeling these emotions in the past, but this version of Sailor Sun seemed to ruffle her feathers. She hoped that when they found the Princess, she would put her in her place. 'The man known as Orion was a hunter and great warrior,' she agreed, 'but Sailor Orion is different from mythology.'

'Oh,' she nodded excepting her answer. 'Well, all that remains now is telling me who she is and where I can find her. But can we wait until after the book signing,' she looked behind her at the empty alley entrance.

'You've already met her, you just need to get her to meet with me,' Sol informed her and beside them they heard muffled screams. At first they thought that the screams were of excitement, until there was banging on the glass doors and windows.

'What's going on?' Orianna began to step out of the alley, but Sol stopped her.

'I'll go check what's going on, you might need to transform,' she flew off and went to investigate.

0-0-0-0-Moments Ago-0-0-0-0

Lydia walked over to join Irina, 'Where's Orianna? Is she all right?'

'She went to go and get some fresh air.'

'How is she cooping with the pain? I feel like when I asked her she lied,' Lydia looked down at the book that she was holding in wonder. 'Why does she hate doctors?'

'It's not that she hates doctors, she just doesn't trust them.'

'Why?'

'Because when she needed them the most they weren't there to help her,' Irina answered and turned her head to the gasps, exclamations and murmurs.

'Orianna will be disappointed if she doesn't hurry,' both young women studied the young male author that all the girls were fawning over. He gave a small speech and then took a seat to begin his book signing.

'Mr. Chainani, I am a huge fan of yours,' the girl up front said as she stepped forward and handed him her book. 'I've read all the previous books and I am just so in love with the story and characters.'

'I am glad to hear that,' he gave her a charming smile and began to sign her book. 'Whom do I have the pleasure to make this out to?'

'Annie, your biggest fan,' she told him and watch with admiration as he did as she said.

'Well, Annie it was a pleasure to meet you, I hope that you enjoy this book as much as the others.'

'I will treasure this book forever,' she hugged it to her person and smiled down at him.

Just when he was about to say something his real life Sophie meshed with Agatha stepped forward. 'I am your biggest fan, not that loser,' she pointed at the blushing young girl who's face went from red with happiness to that of embarrassment.

'Hey, if you have nothing nice to say, remain quiet,' another fan told the outspoken girl. 'We're all Soman's fans not just you, so get back in the back of the line and don't make a fuss.'

The girl had placed her hand on her shoulder and she pushed it off, her aura suddenly turning dark. 'I am his biggest fan, I don't only love him as a writer but as a person too.'

'Please, you need to actually grow up before you can even say that or he can find an interest in you,' she studied the pathetic girl and shook her head in disappointment.

'I am grown up,' her voice dropped and she lifted her bifocal gaze towards Soman.

Irina stepped away, the aura of the girl reminded her of Naomi a few weeks ago when she was attacked. She grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled her back along with her behind some bookshelves. 'What's—'

'Don't draw her attention,' she whispered, desperation in her voice.

Lydia studied the pretty blonde and realized that something was wrong. She was shaking, her face pale and as she watched the girl her eyes widen. 'Irina,' she reached out her hand to touch her shoulder in comfort, but the girl jumped and placed her hands over her mouth to prevent the scream from escaping.

'She's about to….'

The girls began to scream, both females turned to see what was wrong. 'I'll show you my love,' she opened her arms wide and a mist began escaping from everyone.

Soman had been watching in silence hoping that she would calm down on her own, but now it was getting out of hand and his fans were startled and scared. They began to scream and run towards the doors to get out, but they automatically locked. 'I will be the last one standing by your side,' the girl's voice began to twist and warp.

'You should let them go,' he tried to calm her and remain in place as she walked towards him, but the impulse to move back was hard to over come.

'Don't fear me, all I want is to be by your side,' Soman's eyes widen as the fans all dropped and the girl that reminded him of Sophie transformed into on octopus style monster. Her lower half was that of an octopus, she wore a pink gown that fit tight against her suddenly mature upper body. Her blonde hair which had been a bright yellow was now a pale blonde with large ringlets. Beauty and the Beast all wrapped up in one, however it was the deranged expression on her face that threw him off and prevented him from standing his ground. 'I love you and all I want to do is stay by your side forever.'

'I…I…I do..n't…thi..nk…that is a good—-'

'You're too cute when you stutter, but I wouldn't finish that thought if I were you,' she warned him.

Lydia looked on, how was it possible that she could turn into a monster and what happened to everyone. She turned her gaze to Irina whom had collapsed in her arms right after the girl's transformation was completed. 'What in the world is—' she was cut off by breaking glass.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Orianna, you need to transform,' Sol told her as she returned from her investigation.

'Another attack?'

'Hurry.'

'Right,' she nodded and lifted her right hand out and shouted. 'Solar Transformation!'

Wrapped in a bright aura her clothes disappeared and she began her transformation into Sailor Sun, ending with praying hands before her chest. Without hesitation she called forth her staff and took off, nearing the building she pulled her right hand back that contained the staff and threw it with all her might. 'Breathe,' she told herself as she tried to control the pain, but who was she kidding. 'I don't have time,' she pushed herself.

Running forward towards the broken glass window, she took a leap of faith and flew through it without touching any of the sharp shards remaining. Before her staff could hit the ground she called it back and it disappeared and manifested in her right hand. She landed on the ground running and rushed over to stand between Soman and the Siren. 'Who are you,' she demanded.

'Sailor Sun and I am here to stop you,' she got into a fighting stance.

'You aren't going to keep me from my one true love,' she shot forth and attacked with a series of right and left strikes with her tentacles. 'I will get rid of anyone that comes between us.'

Running away, blocking and flipping over backwards and forwards was taking its toll on her body. There was no way that she could keep going much longer, her body was beginning to give up and she could't handle the pain. 'Damn it,' she was hit on her left side when she became too slow to dodge.

'I was worried for nothing, you are pathetic. You can't hurt me, let alone protect anyone,' she mocked and attacked again, but having recovered a little Orianna jumped back.

'Don't confuse my refusal to attack for weakness,' she said as she got ready to go on the offensive. She couldn't take the abuse any longer and the fact that the monster was actually a child prevented her from doing anything. 'I just don't believe in hitting someone that is so much younger than me.'

She couldn't go into elaborate attacks, but she could still could be efficient. She attacked with a left strike, flipping the staff away from her and over head to strike down on her left shoulder. Afterwards, she lowered her body down and did a sweep causing the Siren to fall on her left side. She walked over to her right side and looked down at her, 'Time to get purified and end your one sided twisted love.'

'Purified? Why would I want to be purified? My love isn't twisted or one sided,' she turned way from the woman and turned to Soman. 'You feel the same way that I do, don't you?'

Soman looked away from the octopus-girl and turned his gaze upward towards Sailor Sun. She was a savior, a true hero that was sent to protect him. If he should have any feelings for anyone it would be towards her no one else at this point in time. 'No,' his head snapped back to the girl, her tentacles reached out and wrapped around Sailor Sun's mid-torso. 'You belong to me!'

'Ahh!' Orianna shouted in pain as the tentacles bound themselves to her and began to tightened. 'Stop!'

'Oh, what's this,' the Siren got up and was at eye level with Orianna. 'Does this hurt?'

'Don't,' she could sense the cracking of her already fractured rib. 'I can't breathe. Ahh!'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lydia watched in horror as the girl that tried to defend them was rendered immobile. 'Don't! I can't breathe. Ahh!'

She turned away when she saw her cough up blood and it dropped down her chin to the tentacles that fastened around her. 'You must help her,' she heard a voice before her say.

Sol had snuck into the bookstore in all the commotion and gone searching for the young woman, Lydia. 'Help her? How?' She asked the talking bird, after seeing the girl turn into a monster and a magical girl in a strapless onesie wearing a short skirt nothing surprised her.

'Become Sailor Orion and fight along Sailor Sun.'

'But I've never fought before,' she confessed.

'Your set skills are a bit different from the rest, but right now she needs you. Will you help her? Help them?'

Help them, help her, could she really do it? Lydia shook her head, she didn't have time to think. The girl out there was injured and it seemed that if she continued to hesitate Sailor Sun would parish. 'Okay, what do I need to do?'

'Hold out your hand,' Sol instructed as she opened her wings wide and her forehead crest began to glow.

She could only watch in wonder, her eyes wide and heart thumping loudly as a small charmed bracelet manifested in her out stretched hand. The gold bracelet contained the symbol of Mercury, the ruling planet of the constellation Orion, surrounding it were seven stars each signifying the main stars that make up said constellation. She slipped the bracelet on her wrist and it felt right at home, 'Now say, Orion Make-Up.'

Getting up, she looked back at the scene of the demented girl and agonizing savior. 'Orion Make-Up!'

A blue aura surrounded her, her clothes disappeared and she began the transformation. It took a matter of seconds, but by the end she was in a magical outfit like Sailor Sun, except she had bell shaped sleeves, her outfit color was blue and the crest between her collarbones was that of a seven sided star with the Mercury symbol in the center. 'Go, Sailor Orion!'

'Stop right there,' Lydia demanded as she rushed forward and crashed into the Siren.

'Whoa,' she lost her grip on the girl.

'Hey, you all right?'

Orianna barely managed a smile up at the young woman hovering over her, 'I am good and I am glad that you accepted. I am not alone anymore,' she shifted her gaze and pushed her away as she rolled in the opposite direction.

'I can't have you coming to the rescue too,' the Siren had attacked and smashed her right fist into the ground where Orianna had once resided. She would deal with the injured scout later, but for now her attention was on the new girl.

'I can't allow you to hurt innocent people as well as attack those that are trying to help,' Lydia got up and manifested a crystal club that contained water.

'Humph,' she turned her head in defiance.

Lydia didn't have that much time to think, she wasn't a fighter but she knew when to attack. The Siren was already weakened and if she were to attack now before she recovered it would be best. 'Aquatic Justice,' she threw the club forward and it smashed onto the Siren's stunned face, shattering into pieces releasing the liquid that it contained and it wrapped around her. 'Sailor Sun, now! Before the petrification ailment wears off.'

'Right,' she struggled to get up and called forth her staff. Breathing in she readied herself for the attack, rushing forward, she did a small aerial twist to gain momentum and struck at her back where her heart would be located. 'Purification Release!'

The Siren couldn't move, when she heard the movement behind her she had imagined the final blow being devastating but all she felt was a small tap against her back and her shout an enchantment. Nevertheless, a second after she felt relief at her failure she felt a hot pressure press against her that dislodged the orb that contained her powers. 'Whaaaaaaah!'

Lydia watched as Sailor Sun stepped back, the monster's shell surrounding the girl began to crack and a light was released as it shattered and the girl from before stood in front of her. 'Sorry,' she whispered as she fell forward and collapsed. The dark pink orb was released of its dark energy and became a pretty pink before it started to disintegrate.

Stumbling against the wall, Orianna's breathing was becoming shallow. The Siren had really done a number on her, her ribs felt like they were beyond repair and the darkness was beginning to creep in. Tightening her grip on her staff she lifted it and slammed the end down on to the carpeted floor, it released a bright energy blast that captured everyone around her. 'Pleasant Dreams,' she cried.

After the second battle with the monsters, she had learned that it was best to erase the memories of the people involved. When they woke up they will have no recollection of the encounter and it would help the victims greatly. Orianna was disappointed that she hadn't known about this power at the first encounter or else she would have helped erase Irina's memories. However, it seemed that her best friend was stronger then she thought and had gotten over the incident. She lifted her gaze at the girl standing before her in the center of the room and softly smiled as her vision really did start to fade. I guess this is it for me, she thought to herself as she released her staff and it fell to the ground.

'Sailor Sun!' Lydia cried out as she began to rush out to help her only to freeze as an unidentified male appeared before the young woman.

'Why do you always get in the way,' Clotho demanded as he grabbed her neck and began to squeeze.

'Ugh,' Orianna's hands went up to stop his and push them away but he was too strong and she was too weak.

'If I can't have their energy, I'll take yours and finish you off, Sailor Sun.'

Her amber hues widen, body began to spasm, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't help herself. 'Leave her alone,' Clotho was caught off guard by a dark energy blast. 'Don't you know it's not right to pick on someone smaller than you?'

His back slammed into a bookshelf, toppling it over. 'What? Who are you?' He demanded when he got up.

'The Dark Nite, protector of the innocent,' he rushed forward and delivered a roundhouse kick to the blondes left side.

'You're just a bothersome pest just like that brat, Sailor Sun,' Clotho blocked his combination of right, left, right punches.

'Sailor Orion, you need to heal her before it is too late.' Sol swooped in to join them and looked up at Orianna.

'Heal her,' she couldn't help but be dazzled by the Dark Nite as he fought on the blonde villain. However, when she turned her gaze and saw the petite female she snapped out of her stupor and rushed to her aid. The young woman slumped against the wall wasn't breathing and if she was she was struggling to get a good inhalation of air. 'Not good,' she mumbled and her bright eyes scanned Sailor Sun's body and her vision changed and she was able to glimpse beyond her clothes, skin and muscles. One of the young woman's ribs was broken and it was pressing against her right lung, causing a puncture that prevented her from intaking air and bleeding out. So what was she to do? She was told to heal her, but how? She didn't have any medical equipment and calling for help was out of the question. Lydia laid her down on the carpeted floor and brushed her sweaty bangs off her forehead. What am I to do, she questioned and frowned at her predicament. She closed her eyes and concentrated until a distant memory began, and even though the image of the woman before was a blur, the feeling, sensation and incantation weren't. 'Aquatic Restoration,' she repeated the incantation in her memory and a small blue glow was emitted from her open palm that hovered over the damaged area.

The bone snapped back into place and fuse together, the puncture in the lung began to close and heal. The wounds of her face and all over her body closed and disappeared, leaving her skin unblemished and healthy. Yet she still wasn't breathing, why? She leaned over Sailor Sun and listened to her heartbeat, it was still there. However, it didn't seem like she was going to be breathing any minute soon and she began to panic. Then just as she was about to question the bird, the girl in her arms gasped and gulped in a lungful of air. 'She…she's okay.'

'You did it,' Sol praised and felt the tension in her muscles and worry disappear.

It had never felt so good to be able to breathe, Orianna thought as she felt her lungs function normally and pain disappear. 'I thought…' she didn't want to finish the morbid sentence.

'You're alive,' Lydia whispered as she released a nervous giggle. Never in her wildest dreams had she phantom that she would use magic to heal wounds verses modern medicine.

'Yeah, thanks to you,' Orianna beamed and sat up to look at the woman who saved her, but her eyes wondered behind her instead. In background she saw the blonde guy, whom had been attacked her earlier, pinned against a far wall by a man in black formal attire. She couldn't make out their hero's face, but she noticed the blonde's face contort in disgust as he realized that she was alive.

'Get off of me,' Clotho pushed the Dark Nite away and glared daggers at her. 'It seems you got lucky this time, Sailor Sun,' he spat her name, 'but next time your dog or your friend won't be here to save you.'

'My dog,' she questioned as the blonde disappeared leaving the trio to stare at each other. Orianna studied the male before he got ready to take off and disappear. He wore a black formal suit with a black vest and white dress shirt. His face was covered with a black feathered masquerade mask and he wore a top hat. 'Thank you for saving us,' she called out to him as he began to leave without saying a word. He nodded his head and she noticed a slight up turn of his lips as he left and disappeared out the shattered window. 'What an interesting guy,' she stated as she got up and reached out her hand to help Sailor Orion. 'We should de-transform before they begin to wake up.'

Sailor Orion nodded and released her magic, 'Oh,' Orianna pointed and laughed as she hugged the girl and released her magic as well. 'I can't believe that its you.'

'Orianna,' she questioned the petite female as she pulled back and stared at gold amber hues that glistened with merriment.

'Yeah.'

'Your?'

'Yeah.'

'But…'

'The heels make me taller and I still haven't gotten use to them,' Orianna cheerfully answered.

Lydia should have known considering Sailor Sun had possess the same injury as Orianna only it had been worse considering the strain and damage the young woman had received. She studied her in wonder and contemplated asking whether she was reckless or just plain ignorant, if she hadn't been there the girl could have died. She would have no longer been there, she was interrupted once again from finishing her morbid thought. 'You foolish girl, you're always getting into unwanted trouble. Do you know how worried we were,' the small golden bird landed on Orianna's shoulder and lightly head butted her.

'Sorry,' she mumbled as she bowed her head. 'I didn't mean to make you guys worry.'

'You're going to have your hands full with this one,' Sol turned to Lydia, 'but I think that you'll manage well.'

Orianna pouted but formally introduced Sol and Lydia to each other, before excusing herself and running off to search for Irina. In all the commotion and excitement she had forgotten her best friend, she was sure she would wake up soon and worrying about her. 'Irina,' she called out as she spotted the blonde sleeping beauty lying on the floor between two bookshelves. 'Yo,' she began to stir and open her blue crystal hues.

'What,' Irina took in her surroundings and noticed that she was on the ground, 'am I doing here?'

'I was wondering the same thing,' she reached out her hand and helped her up.

'I don't remember,' she scrunched up her face as she tried to recall what happened but to no avail.

'Then it must have not been anything too serious,' she squeezed her worried friend's hand and beamed. 'I am just happy that you're all right.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Opening the window to the small conference room in the school library, Orianna turned to study the room. It held five office chairs, a black glass table against a cream colored room that held art pictures of iconic literary scenes and a frosted glass dry eraser board with a pull down projection screen. 'So this is it,' she whirled around to find Sol sitting on the window sill.

'Yeah, its nice right?'

'It'll get the job done,' Sol flew over to the center of the table and looked up at the beautifully arranged flower display.

'Sorry, I am a college student that doesn't like to pay for luxury,' Orianna pouted as she took a seat at the head.

Sol was about to say something when Lydia rushed in, 'Sorry, I am late. Did I miss anything?'

'Nope, we haven't got the meeting started,' Orianna felt like sulking in the corner, but held strong as the two of them sat and waited for Sol to explain why the monsters were attacking and why they were magical girls.

'Well, now that everyone's here we can start,' Sol announced as she turned her attention to the two young women, one that eagerly awaited for her to continue while the other one pouted but still remained attentive.

=====Afterword=====

A: Another week, another chapter. *Author sighs in accomplishment.*

O: It's been more then a week since your last post.

A:I got busy. *Writing long chapters and trying to proof them before going out was hard work and half the time the proof reading isn't perfect, sorry :(*

O:You mean, there are more important things than writing about my adventures and love life?

A:You don't have a love life.

O:That's a hint that I want one.

A:I'm still undecided if there will be one.

O:I think that you just like to make me suffer like Sol. Both of you are sadist out to get me. *Get's up out of her chair and dramatically walks out of the room.*

L:Are you sure we should let her leave like that? *Face is filled with concern.*

A:She'll be all right. It happens all the time. Now, tell me how was your first experience as a Sailor Guardian?

L:Exhilarating and unexpected, however I am concerned for what's to come.

A:Me too, but I hope that it is worthwhile for the readers.

L:Please, don't put us in uncompromising situations. It makes life unbearable and the thought of something happening to us is implausible.

A:I'll take your thoughts into consideration. Now how about you do a quick introduction of yourself for the readers, so that they get to know you better.

L:*sighs* I feeling that regardless of my concerns you will still do as you please.

A: *Author is a little hurt, but agrees with Lydia's statement.* Don't make me sound like the bad guy, I just do what I need to drive my story forward.

L:Right, *she shook her head in disappointment* for my introduction. Hello everyone, my name is Lydia Clementia and I am the Guardian known as Sailor Orion. I am 18 yrs old and a first year university student. I aspire to become a doctor like my father, but for now remain an assistant at the campus clinic and help where I can.

A: Wow, you're way more mature and driven than I was at your age. *Looks at Lydia with admiration.*

L: We shouldn't keep dragging this chapter on.

A: Correct. *Snaps out of her daze* Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently, sorry that the updates are so far and in-between. However, I hope you guys continue to join us every chapter. So until next time. *Lydia and Author both wave good-bye.*

O:What! *Door slams open* I just remembered I have to give my introduction. *She rushes forward and grabs the author by the collar in hopes of halting her*

A: We already said our good-byes and the readers are already leaving.

O: But….unbelievable *releases the author and begins to sulk* Can't believe this always happens to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Act 3

For Justice

Nox was leaving the library when a dark haired female caught his attention. She had her back to him, but small frame and hair seemed familiar, minus the lack of bun but he was certain it was her. Therefore, without further consideration he slowly and quietly began to sneak towards the unsuspecting shrimp. The past few months she had been nothing but cheeky, she rubbed in his face her higher test scores, she showed him up in athleticism and lately it seemed that she was flaunting her relationship with Skye. Making his best friend become distant and detached, more interested in the Brat then necessary. 'What are you doing,' he asked her as he leaned over her shoulder and looked at her work.

The dark haired girl turned to see who had dared to interrupt her studying and was startled by the nearness of the male, who's face was a few inches away from hers. 'Wh…wh…,' she cleared her throat after pulling away from his proximity. 'Who are you?'

'Who am I?' Nox turned his gaze from her law books and stared at the flustered girl, 'Oops.'

'Oops,' her heartbeat was beginning to slow down from the sudden scare and she was able to get up without collapsing, her legs no longer jello.

'Sorry, I thought you were someone else from behind,' he quickly apologized and stood up and studied the girl with questioning dark brown hues that had a red undertone. She had a thin figure that stood tall and looked athletically strong, unlike the Shrimp who was short with an athletic body that still remained soft. Her lips were round and not full, her skin was actually tanned unlike the soft ivory skinned brat, and now that he noticed more closely their hair was a different color too. This girls long curly locks were actually pitch black, not a rich dark brown that looked black when placed in a bun. That's right he never did see the Twerp without her iconic low bun, he should have noted that this girl wasn't her. The only thing they seemed to have in common was their heart shaped faces.

She felt a bit uncomfortable with the way the young man was looking at her, however her heart began to accelerate again and she felt a small blush appear across her cheeks. Whom would have thought that a mistaken identity would bring her such luck? She was in her second year of college and had yet to meet someone as handsome as the guy before her. He was a head taller than her, his skin a pale complexion that brought out his dark deep set hues, he had a classically shaped nose that defined masculinity, his hair a light silver that framed his face and laid untouched as if he didn't mind how it looked or that his bangs might be getting too long that they covered his eyes. He had broad shoulders and a trim body, she wondered if underneath all those layers of clothes he was as well sculpted as the Thinker by Auguste Rodin, only not as bulky. 'We'll I am not your girlfriend, sorry,' she interjected in order to investigate his eligibility.

'My girlfriend,' he thought about the Shrimp and him in a relationship. 'Nope,' he shook his head, 'the Shrimp is just a pest that I enjoy to tease.'

She eyed him suspiciously, weren't little boys prone to teasing the girl they liked unconsciously to gain her attention. 'Shrimp?'

'Yeah, she's shorter than you,' he compared.

'So do you have a girlfriend,' she suddenly asked not wanting to beat around the bush anymore.

'Huh,' he noticed the light blush that entered her face and shook his head. 'Currently, I am single.'

Single, this man was single, she was on cloud nine. The gods and this Shrimp had handed her a blessing, now she needed to figure out how to ask him out without scaring him off. 'I am Aiden Ultio, a law student and you?'

'Nox Moros,' he reached out his hand to take the one that she offered, 'I am also in law. Are you a first year?'

'Nope, second,' she answered.

'We must have different classes then,' he looked back down at her books and they did look like his.

'Is there a certain area of law that you're going to specialize in?'

'I haven't got that far, but I am considering corporate law. I have a friend that is a business major and plans to own his own company in the future.'

'That's awesome that you want to partner up with your friend,' she beamed at him.

'Yeah, how about you?'

'I am undecided.'

'Hmm,' Nox nodded and checked out the time, he was running a little late for class. 'Aiden, right? It was nice meeting you and all, but I have to get going.'

'Yes,' her smile began to fade at his departure. 'It was nice meeting you too.'

'Well, I'll see you around,' he waved good-bye.

'Bye,' he began to walk away and she called out to him, 'Nox, wait.'

He stopped turned his dark hues toward her, 'Yeah.'

'Is there any way that you and I could see each other again? Like to get coffee or compare notes,' she offered.

'Sure, a few friends and I are planning to go see a singing competition this weekend. Would you like to join us, it's at R-Lounge?'

'Yeah,' she agreed, she'd take any offer to be near him and this time before they parted they exchanged numbers. Today was by far the luckiest/unluckiest day, to get startled out of her wits end only to land the number of the hottest guy she had ever met.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Thanks for coming with Norm and me,' Orianna beamed up at Skye, who was walking alongside her.

'No problem, I think that it's cute that you're willing to help a friend and trust me enough to reveal your real reason for coming,' he said as he turned his gaze from her to the pair walking ahead of them.

Last week Norm had asked her to tag along with Irina and him to an astronomy seminar. She had told him that she didn't mind, however as she looked over the pamphlet she realized that it was not only an educational outing but a place to bring a date. She would have been their third wheel and although she was used to tagging along with them, now that she was older it felt like she was imposing. Nonetheless, she always went along because Norm always felt insecure of the fact that if it were just Irina and him, she would never agree to go out with him. During their conversation, Skye had overheard and asked to join them. At first they didn't understand why the blonde would want to go, but after a lot of consideration they agreed since it would be easier to break up in pairs instead of her trailing after Norm and Irina. 'They maybe polar opposites in looks, but they share a lot of interests and I do think that in a mixed match way they would suit each other.'

'Hmm,' he nodded. 'I think that it's nice of you to do this for your friend.'

She could feel heat slowly cover her cheeks and she turned away before he could see her embarrassed expression. 'I am sure that you would do the same for Nox, if you ever thought that there was someone ideal for him out there.'

'Maybe, but that's only if we don't fall for the same girl,' which for some nagging reason, he felt that was the current situation. Even if Nox was an idiot and she didn't realize it either.

Orianna snuck a peek at Skye, he suddenly became quiet and withdrawn into his own thoughts. As she studied his features and physique, she couldn't deny his handsomeness and the fact that he looked like a real life prince out of an anime or manga. He wasn't one dimensional and he always helped her when she asked or didn't. Even with his busy work and school schedule he still made time for her and everyone to hang out. He was a good person and she was excited to be his friend, 'So what would you do,' she suddenly asked as curiosity filled her and she wanted to keep their conversation going.

He turned a blank expression towards her before saying, 'Excuse me,' he blinked when he heard her question, but didn't process the words.

'I asked what would you do if the situation were true and you two fell for the same person?'

He contemplated what to tell her, 'I am not sure, I think that I would leave the decision to the girl. After all it's her feelings that matter.'

'What about your relationship with Nox? Would it change if he was the chosen one?'

'You really like to dig deep,' he pointed out as he noticed Irina and Norm move towards an ice cream stand.

'Sorry, it's just you gave me such a wonderful idea for a short story I need to turn into my online writing class. I won't probe you with any more insensitive questions.'

He saw the downcast expressions and how she began to pull away, 'Nox and I have been friends since we were little. We've never had an incident like the one described since our taste in females differ and are usually asked out not vice versa. Therefore, if he was chosen over me, I would be upset and pull away from them because seeing them together would be painful.'

'So you would withdraw yourself from the friendship?'

'Yes and no, I would need time to adjust and come to terms with the situation.'

'Oh, I see,' she jotted it down in her memory to save for later.

'Want to get ice cream,' he suggested and her face lit up like a child's.

'Would I,' she agreed in question form and turned away from him to zero in on the ice cream stand. 'Let's not keep them waiting.'

Skye chuckled as he watched the young woman take off ahead of him to join their friends and get herself an ice cream cone. It baffled and amused him, how one moment she was serious and mature and the next she had a childlike disposition. It made him wonder what her choice would be, would she be conflicted and which persona would win in her heart's decision. 'Come on,' she called back to him.

'I am coming,' he picked up his pace and went to join them.

Orianna was on cloud nine, enjoying seven minute in heaven and licking her lips in-between each blissful moment. Gawd, she felt like melting in the sun and blushed as a soft moan escaped her lips. 'You really like this,' Skye asked and her face got a deeper red as she nodded and turned away from him.

She hated her reaction, but it was true she really did love every blissful second together. 'I am sorry. I know, I am strange.'

Skye was about to reach out and ruffle her hair, when Nox manifested before they and snatched the ice cream that Orianna had been enjoying out of her hand and begin to eat it. 'You know, it's wrong to leave me out of the group escapade,' he pouted.

'No one left you out,' Orianna made to take back her cone, when he stepped away from her out of reach.

'I had class and to study for a test,' he pointed out, 'the least you guys could do was wait to go see the seminar later.'

'Sorry, that was my fault,' Norm and Irina joined the trio. 'I bought the tickets before asking if everyone was available.'

Orianna jumped and tried to get back her pistachio flavored ice cream cone. 'You guys also got ice cream without me,' he took another bite of Orianna's cone and kept it away from her.

'Stop eating it and give it back,' she ordered.

'You two are like little kids,' Irina pointed out as she watched the duo.

'It can't be helped, she reminds me of one and my inner child likes to come out and play,' he answered as he teased her.

'I do not resemble a child,' the glint in her amber hues changed.

'I can't help that you're a shrimp,' he took a jab at her weakness and most hated nickname.

'That's it, you asked for it,' she lunged towards him and he pulled back only this time she didn't stop and he took off with her chasing after him. 'Stop, you over grown giant!'

Norm, Irina and Skye all looked at each other before they started to laugh. 'I don't think those two will ever be serious together,' Irina watched as Orianna did her best to keep up with Nox's tease and pull escape from her.

'I think he enjoys it way too much, but it makes for an entertaining show,' Norm voiced.

Irina looked over at Skye and watched as his smile sadden as he observed the two chase after each other. She knew that he like Orianna, but Orianna was to dim witted to see that she had such a charming guy before her. It really was a bother when she neglected him and chased after some other guy. Irina nudged Norm, 'They look like siblings running around like that, don't they?'

Norm was confused until she gave Skye a quick glance and it clicked, 'A big brother teasing his little sister, it is a healthy relationship for Orianna. I think she always wanted a big brother.'

'Right, and Nox fills in that role,' Irina nodded, 'and with all the teasing I am sure that it's the same for Nox. He only views her as his little sister.'

Skye knew what they were doing and smiled his thanks, but as he watched the two interact he felt that there was something more there undiscovered. 'We better go chase after them before something bad happens,' and as he said that it happened.

'That's it,' Orianna was getting frustrated with Nox for teasing her, so she picked up her speed and tackled him from behind, taking him out and—-she scrambled off of him to get her ice cream only to see he hadn't saved it. 'My,' she picked up the fallen cone, 'it's ruined.'

Nox looked up at her from his position on the ground, this was not what he planned for but then again he should have realized that she had a huge sweet tooth and she didn't like to share anything. 'I am sorry,' he said as he began to get up.

'Yeah,' she responded without looking at him and it was as if the life had been sucked out of her.

'How about I buy you another one,' he offered, her reaction was beginning to feel awkward and so unlike her. 'You're not going to cry, are you?'

Orianna humphed and turned away from him, 'I might look like a child, but I am not,' she began to walk away to find the nearest trash can to dispose of the fallen cone.

'Come on,' he grabbed her wrist after she had thrown her cone away. 'I saw a great place that sales delicious ice cream.'

'I don't want any,' she said but still followed after him.

'Where are you guys going,' Irina called after the pair.

'We'll be right back,' Nox told them as he waved at them.

'I better go and make sure nothing stupid happens,' Skye took off after them leaving Norm and Irina alone. 'Wait up, I am coming too.'

Irina and Norm watched them disappear and looked over at each other in oh my gawd fashion, 'I didn't expect this,' Irina mumbled.

'I must admit that I had my suspicion of both of them liking her,' Norm strolled alongside her. 'However, I think that one of them is unaware of his feelings just like she is of theirs.'

'Orianna can be clueless,' she agreed, 'but I always figured that Nox just liked to tease her.'

'I think that Shrimp is his term of endearment for her,' Norm found a bench nearby and took a seat and watched as she joined him. 'He was probably smitten by her the moment he saw her without realizing it. As much as he teases her and gets under her skin at times, he cares and takes care of her. Like now he teased her by taking the ice cream never expecting it to fall or for her to tackle him, yet to make her happy he made the decision to replace the fallen cone without being asked.'

Irina nodded in understanding, 'Yet this will spell trouble, won't it?'

'It depends on how they handle the situation, but we both know that it won't be an easy task to charm Orianna. We've known that when it comes to love she's either oblivious to it or completely rejects it.'

That was a true fact, Orianna had yet to find Mr. Right or Mr. Right Now. She would accompany her on blind double dates, yet they never amounted to anything because they either weren't her style or personality compatible. 'I guess you're right, we'll just have to wait and see how it all plays out.'

'But that doesn't mean that we can't cheer them on.'

'Yeah, Skye is a nice guy and he would take good care of Orianna.'

Norm looked off into the distance, he already made his choice on whom he would support and that was why he texted their whereabouts to Nox earlier. 'I'll agree with you, but I think that this time we'll have to agree to disagree.'

'Nox,' she liked the male enough, but he was a player half the time since she always saw him being friendly with the other females. 'I think that their relationship is more suited as brother and sister.'

'We can agree to disagree,' Norm turned back to her and offered her a small smile. 'After all the choice will be hers to make and to keep it fair we should remain bias of either one.'

Irina turned her face away from him and refused to look at him, he was right as usual but that didn't mean that she wanted to admit it. Plus, playing bias was going to be difficult when she just wanted to point her in one direction. 'She makes life miserable for everyone.'

'She gives so much to us, it's only fair that we give to her in return,' he told her, knowing that this moment was also a product of Orianna's without her knowing it. He looked away from her, her beauty was too much for him to handle and he was amazed that he could keep calm for so long without fainting or making a fool of himself. Nox's advice was working, but if they didn't return soon though he didn't know how long his control would last before he passed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clotho grabbed onto the cage bars and pulled on them, 'Stop,' Lachesis told his cousin.

'I am going to get you out of there,' Clotho's dark blue hues softened as he looked at his small cousin's thin and weak frame.

'If she finds you here, who knows what she'll do,' Lachesis whispered.

'This is all my fault for not being able to stop Atropes, before,' he reached in-between the cage and caress Lachesis's hollow cheek.

'Atropes, where is he,' Lachesis hadn't seen his younger cousin since being trapped in the cage and forced to be used against Clotho.

'Encased in a homeostasis slumber.'

'Why?'

'I am not sure, but I have tried waking him up several times only to be unsuccessful.'

Lachesis already pale face went as white as a sheet when he saw Mania materialize behind Clotho. 'What do we have here?'

Clotho felt his muscles stiffen at the voice behind him, 'My Queen,' he pulled away from Lachesis and turned to face the woman worse than Hades.

'I leave my pet alone for a minute and you come in here and try to kidnap him.'

He shook his head, 'I came to see if he was alright,' he lied. 'However, he looks weak and malnourished.'

'I take excellent care of my pet, if he looks the way he does it's because you continue to fail me,' she reached out her hand and cupped his cheek.

'I don't mean too,' his stomach was in knots, he wanted to reach up and slap her hand away before his lunch returned.

'Right, because of the Sailor Brats,' her thumb began to trace his light supple pink lips.

Clotho's body was working against him, he could barely manage to stand straight while it repulsed against her touch and nearness. 'They are very persistent. Sailor Sun has become stronger since the new girl joined her.'

'I told you to eliminate her if you had too,' Mania drew closer to him.

Cold chills ran down his spine, she was a beautiful woman but her aura was dark and add it to a demented personality it was a turn off. She kept one cousin in a cage, the other in homeostasis and forced him against his will to steal energy from unsuspecting humans. 'She has a Dark Nite to protect her,' he pulled back.

'Dark Nite,' the Sailor Brat was full of surprises, to think that the protector of justice had her own guardian, what a laugh and how pathetic. 'I guess I'll have to bestow you with a gift of your own.'

'A gift,' he questioned and the hand on his cheek began to burn, he tried to jerk away, but his body refused to comply. She was a horrible woman, a monster in guise, and all he wanted was to get away from her with his cousins. He hated their predicament, the fact that she easily manipulated them and held so much power. The hairs on his body stood, his eyes widen, his muscles contracted and he screamed as he felt her magic enter his body.

'Stop,' Lachesis screamed as he tried to reach out and pull his cousin away from Mania. However, as his hand reached to touch his shoulder a dark energy blasted and repelled him back. 'Queen Mania, please!'

Darkness could be seen seeping into Clotho's body, a darkness that contained tainted magic that amplified his own powers but left a disgusting residue. If there were things such as angels, he would want them here to save him and pull him from this nightmare. His mind was becoming mush, he was beginning to lose consciousness and as his knees gave out he remembered seeing her red stained lips curl into a smile as Lachesis screamed out his name.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aiden was on her way to class when she spotted the handsome silver haired prince from the library. He was walking along side two blondes, a short curly haired brunette and a petite female that stood out as the shortest amongst the group. 'The Shrimp,' she quickly assumed as she zeroed in on the girl he had confused her for a couple of days ago.

She seemed ordinary, nothing special about her, so why would someone like Nox be interested in her. Maybe he saw her as a little sister, from the way he seemed to tease her it made sense but that didn't stop the feeling at the pit of her stomach to go away. She scanned her over again and didn't see anything significantly stand out about her face or physical features. His interest in her had to be purely brotherly, right? 'Aiden?'

Without her being aware of it they had gotten closer and Nox had noticed her. Her face flared red at his sudden proximity at her as he stood before her with a charming smile. 'Hi,' she mumbled. 'Wh…' she cleared her throat to regain her composure. 'What are you doing?'

'Heading out to get lunch with my friends, do you want to join us,' he asked.

'Um,' she wanted too so bad, but, 'I would love too, but I have class.'

'Oh,' he nodded, 'maybe next time then. But do you think that you have a moment so that I can introduce you to the gang.'

'Sure, yeah,' she continued to watch him as he stepped aside to reveal his friends.

'Well, these guys are going with us to the singing competition at R-Lounge tomorrow evening. Starting from the left you have Norm, who's the brain.'

'Hello,' he blushed at the introduction, but prevented his stutter from showing.

'Next to him is the one and only beauty known as Irina.'

'It's nice to meet you,' she forced a smile at the introduction.

'The tall blonde next to her is my best friend and colleague, Skye.'

'Hi,' he released a sigh as he wasn't lamely introduced.

'Finally, the one and only shrimp in our group, Orianna. She's the one that I accidentally mistook you for the other day,' he finished. 'Everyone this is Aiden. I haven't gotten to know her yet but I am sure that we'll all be good friends in the future.'

'Hel—-' she didn't finish saying hello when she was cut off.

'Way can't you properly introduce me like everyone else,' Orianna fumed as she glared daggers at Nox.

'I did properly introduce you,' he protested at her accusation. 'It's not my fault that your height is your redeeming quality.'

'It's not a redeeming quality, you Idiot,' she snapped. 'You should at least tell her that I am smarter than you.'

'Just because you scored five points higher than me on the last test doesn't mean that you're smarter,' he took offense.

'Now, now,' Skye placed his hand on Orianna's shoulder before she could lunge at Nox again, 'we don't want to scare Aiden, she just met us and you cut her off.'

'I,' Orianna turned large amber hues to look at Skye, 'am sorry.'

'You shouldn't apologize to me,' he softly beamed at her, 'you should tell her that.'

'Right,' she turned to looked at the dark haired female who was watching their interaction. 'I am sorry to have cut you off. I didn't mean to let my emotions get the better of me. It is a pleasure to meet you.'

She was like a child, Aiden almost laughed out loud at the sudden realization. The girl wasn't only short in stature and Plain Jane, but she had the temper of a kid and all those around her treated her as so. The worry that she felt a second ago disappeared, she didn't need to be worried about her and Nox. 'Don't worry about it. I would be upset too if I was introduced as a shrimp.'

The urge to kick him was strong, but she contained herself. She didn't want to disappoint Skye. 'Yeah, but he's an idiot so it's to be expected.'

Before Nox could say anything else, Irina interjected, 'So are you going to join the singing contest too?'

Aiden turned to the blonde female, Irina she thought it was, 'I thought we were only going to watch.'

'My other friend, Lydia, and I are watching but these four decided to perform,' Orianna clarified.

'Yes,' Norm pushed his glasses up and nodded, 'Irina and I are going to sing a duet.'

'Nox and I are also singing, but individually.'

'If that's the case maybe I should also join, I used to do some singing when I was younger.'

'Great,' Nox praised her resolve to join in the fun.

Aiden smiled at him, but when the bell tower rang noon she frowned, 'I have to get going before I am late. It was nice meeting you all.'

'Right, your class, sorry for holding you up,' Nox told her and she shook her head.

'It's fine, I still have five minutes before class starts,' she answered.

'Well, we wouldn't want you to be late,' Skye said.

'Yeah, it was nice meeting you, but you should get going,' Irina agreed.

'Thanks, I'll see you guys tomorrow night,' she began to leave.

'Bye,' the group called out behind her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sol had been right, following Orianna had been the best choice in locating another guardian. Whenever the girl came near someone that had potential magic, it would spike. Unlike Lydia, who's magic had felt cool and refreshing, this girl's magic felt like a burning heat that would spread uncontrollably if not tamed. 'Sailor Cepheus,' Sol remembered the fire based guardian.

She would keep an eye on the girl before she went and told Orianna and Lydia of her findings. Sailor Cepheus would make a great addition to their group and it seemed that she was already getting along with Orianna and her friends. 'Yet I still don't understand how she manages to amplify their powers,' Sol mumbled to herself as she found Orianna's ability an oddity. She hated the fact that she had forgotten most of her past and only remember bits and pieces. She knew that her Queen had asked her to find the Princess and protect her, but beyond that she couldn't remember much. The worst part was that she couldn't even remember the princess's face, but knew that she was the bearer of the Zirconia Crystal, so if they found said crystal they would find the princess. She just hoped that they would find her before Queen Mania decided to go looking for her and for that they needed the rest of the guardians.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A surge of unlimited power coursed through his body, it felt dark and tainted but at the same time fulfilling. He clutched and un-clutched his right fist as he looked at it and mused at his powers that he hated to admit it empowered him. He created an orb and it felt twice as strong as the ones he created before. He could barely make out the blue of the orb in his hand, so much dark energy engulfed it. He wondered if it was strong enough to turn an innocent, as he thought of that he was reminded of the brunette that always appeared before him. It had been a while since she had manifested and he had to admit he missed seeing her.

No, he shook his head, he had other important matters to resolve before he went chasing after a female partner. It would only put her in danger if Mania found out about her and his interest. She would probably keep her locked up in a cage like Lachesis or worse, he shuttered to think of the thought of her dead or locked up in a cell where no one could find her. No matter his feelings, he couldn't let someone else he cared about get hurt. He jumped off the ledge of the R-Lounge building and disappeared to reappear inside. He needed to remain focused he couldn't let his thoughts wonder. Dressed as a bartender he slipped behind the bar and began to work, in a few hours the place would be packed and he would be able to gain a ton of energy for Mania.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Waking up from her nap, she found Sol looking down at her in curiosity. 'What's wrong,' she asked her voice thick and tired.

'I've found the next guardian,' she answered.

'That's great,' she wanted to get up, but the small bird made herself comfortable on her chest. 'Sol?'

'I don't understand,' she mumbled as she cocked her head to the side ignoring her.

'Understand what,' she gazed up at the ceiling.

'Why do you remind me of someone that I don't know.'

She laughed, 'How is that even possible?'

Sol puffed up, 'Never mind.'

'Okay,' she reached up to grab her and hold her as she got up into a sitting position on the bed. She turned her attention to the empty desk chair across from her and noticed that Irina had yet to get back from work. Gently she placed Sol down and turned her gaze to the small bird, 'You said you found a new guardian, who?'

'Sailor Cepheus.'

'Cepheus? I think I read about him in my mythology class. He was a ruler, whose wife got him into some hot water with Poseidon, because she said that her daughter was prettier than all the Nereids, sea-nymphs, in existence. It started a war and the only way to stop it was to sacrifice his daughter, Andromeda, to the monster that Poseidon set forth to attack his kingdom. Which he did, but fortunate for Andromeda, Perseus came along and defeated the monster all because he fell in love with her at first sight.' She finished her summary and then an idea clicked. 'Maybe she's your princess? Cepheus was royalty so it could mean that Sailor Cepheus is actually the long lost Princess.'

'Don't be foolish,' although the fiery disposition, the way the girl carried herself, beauty and brain had all been indicators of such a possibility. Yet there was still something missing, a piece of the puzzle that didn't add up when you placed all the pieces together.

'You already thought about it,' she figured. 'Do I know her?'

Sol nodded, 'Your new friend, the girl that you met yesterday.'

'Oh, Nox's friend,' she remembered, 'Aiden, I think her name was.'

'Aiden,' she repeated, 'I wish to meet with her.'

'Well, after Irina gets back from a shoot we're all going to meet up. I can try to see if she'll talk to me alone,' Orianna suggested. 'However, considering that she's going as a friend to Nox, I don't think that she'll what to follow me.'

'Try,' Sol got up and walked over to her.

Orianna thought she was about to get pecked into submission again but instead Sol surprised her and sneaked her head underneath her hand, a silent order to be petted. She laughed at the silly little bird but complied. 'You're so cute sometimes,' she smiled widely as Sol blushed but remained in place so that she could continue with her ministrations.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to R-Lounge.' The host announced as he looked down at the crowd of people gathered to attend the singing contest. 'I am glad to be hosting our third annual contest and I must say that we have some talent lined up for you today. Thirteen aspiring singers from all over the city have gathered here to make their dream come true for one night and perform before a live audience.'

The crowd cheered and both Lydia and Orianna cringed a little at the sudden burst of excitement. 'So without further ado let's bring out our first contestant,' he announced the girl's name and the song that she would be performing.

'I am going to go and get a drink, do you want any,' Orianna asked Lydia as she began to check out a route for the bar.

'Whatever juice is fine,' she answered.

'Okay,' she hopped off her stool and made a beeline for the bar which was crowded.

Clotho hadn't expected his cover to be so busy, yet as he finished a mixed drink for an older gentleman, his luck changed. 'What can I get you,' he automatically asked as the girl of his dreams manifested before him.

Orianna looked over the menu behind him and asked for a blended berry smoothie and a mango coconut smoothie. As he was about to turn away she realized that he looked familiar that she had seen him somewhere before. Yet as she studied his face and physique it wasn't clicking, until an image of the male holding her chin and only inches away from her resurfaced and she bloomed. When he returned with her drinks she couldn't look at his face, there was no way that he was the guy from a few months ago. 'How much do I owe you,' she asked, but he remained silent.

With her head tilted down and her bangs shielding her, he couldn't see her pretty face so on instinct he reached out to gently cup her chin and lift her head up. 'If I can't see your face, I can't hear you,' he told her and watched as her face bloomed.

'I-I-I,' she quickly licked her lips, her mouth had gone dry, her head was spinning and she couldn't find the words to articulate what she wanted to say. 'Um…'

Was she really that innocent, he asked himself as he watched her bite her lower lip in frustration. 'The drinks are on me, if you wanted to know how much.'

Gawd, he didn't have to flower any of his words, she just felt like mush and putty in his hands. 'Th-th-thank you,' she got out.

'You're welcome,' he smiled at her just as he leaned towards her.

Orianna pulled away as he leaned in closer and looked behind her on stage. The next contestant was having a coughing fit, 'Nox,' she wondered what was wrong and how she could have missed his introduction.

Clotho glared up at the man on stage, not only had he interrupted them, but she seemed to know him. The tint on her rosy cheeks vanished, the soft alluring expression that she held moment ago disappeared and was replaced with worry. 'A friend?'

'You could say,' she sighed as Nox apologized and cleared his throat. However, when he looked out into the audience, she was certain that he was looking at her. As he began to sing she turned her gaze, there was no way that he was looking at her and singing that kind of song.

Clotho wanted to snap, he really did dislike it when people took what he wanted away from him. In this case, the fact that someone other than him was having such a reaction from her was infuriating. He wanted to get rid of the guy on stage and just as the thought manifested, the audio and lights began to act up. The atmosphere coming from the left side of the stage was ominous. The male that he had possessed with an orb earlier began to react. It seemed that the fun was about to begin, although he never thought that the self-centered brat would react to the nuisance up on stage. 'What's going on,' she asked as she turned her attention back onto the stage to see what was happening.

In the distraction, Clotho's grabbed the girl and released a shock through her body that made her lose consciousness. While everyone else was paying attention to the self-serving, egotistical brat that was envious of the attention the silver haired male was receiving from the crowd. 'If I take you out of harm's way you won't get into any trouble,' he muttered as he disappeared with the girl and left her in the storage room so that she would remain hidden and safe. 'I'll be back,' he told her unconscious form as he laid her to rest against a set of liquor boxes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lydia's eyes widen as she watched the dark haired male walk out on-stage to challenge Nox, which took the silvered haired man by surprise as he stood his ground. 'I don't think that's a good idea. You should return to the back of the stage and wait your turn,' Nox informed him.

'Why, you scared that I'll win the crowd over,' the tall male provoked.

'It's a contest, if you are a better singer than I, it makes sense that you turn the crowd against me and the rest of the contestants,' Nox pointed out.

'Why, I outta,' he lunged for Nox, whom dodged and turned to the host.

'Contestant number four, Mathew, you need to calm down and return to the back of the stage,' the host neared him and tried to direct him back stage as well as reassure the audience, whom stared up at the stage bewildered.

'No one tells me what I need to do,' he began to sing a high note and it dropped everyone to their knees.

Lydia held her head as he carried his note through and turned away from the stage to search for Orianna, except she was gone. How was she gone, she wondered as she looked up and down the bar in search of the missing girl. Maybe she went to transform, she summarized as she slipped off her stool and went to the nearest secluded area. 'Prepare yourselves for the beautiful melodies of my entertainment,' the male boosted.

Nox lifted his head up to gaze at the unhinged male, it was a memory almost long forgotten, but he had seen the same behavior. 'Don't I possess the voice gifted from the heavens?'

'You were a little off key,' Nox told him.

'What do you know,' he turned his eyes towards him.

'Enough to know that only a loser like you can think he's better than everyone and is too idiotic to see he's lame, pathetic and up to subpar standards he is.'

'I'll show you,' he stocked over towards Nox and hit a high note again which resonated throughout the club, but sent Nox flying across the stage. Skye showed up by his side. 'Another pretty boy who thinks he can sing too,' the man laughed in mocking manner.

'You need to stop this,' Skye ordered as he kneeled next to Nox to see if he was all right. 'You good?'

'Nothing much,' he chuckled, 'just a loser trying to be something that he's not.'

'Well, should we do something about him before he gets too out of hand?'

'Whatever he's packing is annoying and I need a little payback,' Nox got up and rushed forward into a fly kick that hit the man in the chest causing him to stagger back.

Mathew recovered from his blow and began to gather energy, 'What in the world,' Nox began to feel weak.

'Don't take a break,' Skye cautioned as his energy was sapped from him and he neared Mathew and punched him right, left and then right again.

'I don't think so pretty boy,' he stopped each blow.

He tried another combination punch that ended with a right handed upper cut that sent him staggering back. Before he could regain his balance Nox hit him with a round house kick to his right rib cage that send him flying. 'Don't get mistaken, we're not just pretty faces,' Nox challenged.

'Nahhh,' his scream was an attack that both males dodged.

'Irina,' Norm cried as he noticed the attack headed for her and Aiden, he shoved both wide eyed females away and took the sonic impact that sent him flying back.

'Norm,' Irina shrieked as she watched her friend get hit by the blast and slammed into the wall behind them. She scrambled off Aiden and rushed to his side to see if he was all right. 'Norm!'

'That was our friend,' both males told him as they began to strike at him.

'As if I care,' he dodged and block the on slaughter of punches and kicks. 'I am done with this,' he finished absorbing his energy and everybody collapsed. Nox and Skye both fell to their knees and looked one last time at the male before both falling over and passing out.

Aiden looked around her and back on stage, what was going on? Why was everyone passed out? She saw Skye and Nox on stage fighting to control the lunatic, but know they were helpless to—-wait, he was different from before. He didn't look human, he grew thick long horns protruding from his forehead, his skin was a dark blue, he was thicker, muscular and taller. He had been wearing a tacky suit that didn't fit him before and now he wore a gray pin striped suit with fedora. He was a demon that came out of the eighties ready to attack them. 'Are you ready to listen to me,' he said and for a moment she thought he was talking to her until she looked out in to the audience. Standing close to the front and center was a thin and feminine male, who looked out of his wits frightened.

'No, I don't know who you are. Where is my partner, Mathew?'

'Right here,' he began to sing and the building started to shake. He was literally going to bring the building down.

'Stop! Why are you doing this,' the male screamed.

'Because I didn't like the way that you were looking at him and admiring his voice. I want you to see me as the only one capable,' Mathew confessed.

The male shook his head, but before he could say anything Mathew had come to the conclusion that he was going to say something negative so hit a high note at him. 'I don't think so,' a girl dressed in blue appeared out of nowhere with a club and used it to smash the sonic blast away.

'Who are you? Why aren't you laying on the ground with the others,' Mathew demanded.

'I am Sailor Orion, a healer that can't stand the injustice of picking on the weak and defenseless. So I am here to stop you.'

'You can't stop me,' he bellowed and sang another high note.

Lydia dodged the blast by flipping backwards and way from the man tied up by cables. 'Where are you,' she questioned Orianna's lack of presence.

The girl in a blue sailor suit didn't stand a chance at getting near the blue demon. 'I can't just stand around and watch.'

'You shouldn't, you should go and help Sailor Orion,' a voice told her.

Aiden looked around for the source and found a pretty little bird sitting on top of a speaker. 'You,' no, she shook her head, she didn't have time to waste. 'How?'

'Hold out your hand,' Sol ordered and as the girl did as she was told, Sol spread her wings out and the crest on her forehead began to glow. 'Now say Cepheus Make-up.'

Slipping on the star bracelet that appeared, Aiden lifted her hand up and said, 'Cepheus Make-up!'

Standing before Sol was the Scout derived from Mar's orbit, a girl who radiated fire and demanded justice. Dressed in a red sailor suit, she stood tall, proud and regal before her as she finished her transformation. Her black hair had red highlights, her eyes glowed a fiery hue, the star crest on her chest encased the symbol of Mar and like Sailor Orion's outfit she had sleeves but they were figure fitted, not loose. Yet, unlike the other scouts she didn't wear knee high boots, but heels, 'Sailor Cepheus.'

'No time to waste, I have to go and help my fellow scout,' Aiden took off out onto the stage and ran towards her target and produced a drop kick just before nearing him.

'Ahhhh,' he was sent flying onto the floor. 'Not another one,' he groaned as he looked up at the red vixen.

'You got that right, I am Sailor Cepheus. I am here to demand justice and fulfill your punishment. You oversized blue skinned freak!'

He pushed himself off the floor, 'I don't care if you're a girl, but you asked for it,' and the fight began.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Ugh,' groggy and with a lot of effort, Orianna began to stir. Once she regained full awareness she began to study her surroundings. 'A storage room,' she concluded as she saw the boxes and shelves full of supplies.

'How did I get here,' she struggled to get up and off the ground only to feel a pain on her arms, that made her recall being grabbed and shocked by something or someone before passing out.

'That's right,' she remembered watching Nox preform his ballad and a guy coming out from behind the stage. 'I don't have time to waste,' she ran towards the door. 'Huh,' she tried turning the door handle again, but it was locked. She was trapped inside the storage room.

'No,' she shook her head as she tried with all her might to pull the door open. 'I can't be trapped in here,' she kicked the door in frustration.

How was it that she always got herself in unpredictable situations? In addition, did she get found out and that was why she was placed in a locked storage room so that she couldn't help. Or was the person waiting to take care of every one so that they could come back later and finish her off. 'Oh, man,' she hit her closed fist against the door.

Just as she was about to start screaming and pounding at the door, she tried to handle one more time and instead of pulling the door she pushed it out and it opened. 'Oh, my, GAWD! I am such an IDIOT,' she reprimanded herself as she stared out dumbfounded into the back room of the club and found another door that hopefully led out. With caution she stepped out of her prison and kept vigilant of her surroundings. No one attacked or popped out of the shadows and as she made it to the door she pushed it open into a small hall way that led out to the main area. She could hear fighting and decided to transform, she searched for camera's and people in the surrounding area and found nothing. 'Okay, I am coming Lydia,' she lifted her right hand in the air and called out. 'Solar Transformation!'

After transforming into Sailor Sun she was about to head out, when she stopped. She turned her attention to the female restroom and swore she heard a gasp, but that couldn't be everyone was knocked out and she made sure no one was around. She neared the open maze entrance to see if there was someone their, but stopped at the blast coming from the main room. 'I don't have time,' she muttered as she took off and rushed to Lydia's help.

Orianna's mouth hung open as she reached the dance floor and looked up at the stage to see another sailor scout fighting against a blue horned monster. 'Sailor Sun,' she turned her gaze from the battle on stage to Lydia.

'Sailor Orion,' she joined her.

'Where have you been?' She questioned as she looked her over for any wounds.

'I was knocked out, sorry for coming late,' she apologized and was about to say something more when she turned back to the stage.

'I've had enough of you,' Aiden pushed away and was trying to regain her breath. How could someone be so persistent, she wondered as she flicked her hand and in it a sagaris manifested. The sagaris had a blunt hammer head that was made of a black and red metal with scripture written on the head. The shaft was about thirty inches long with a pointed end made of the same material as the head. 'Its time to finish you,' she lifted her weapon before her, closed her eyes and chanted. 'Eternal Flames, heed my call,' the scripture on the hammer began to glow and when her eyes opened to stare at her opponent they glowed a bright red.

She ran towards the confused monster standing before her and leaped high into the air, her sagaris high above her head ready to deliver the blow that would end the monster's misery. As gravity brought her back down, she brought the hammer head down too and smashed it onto his forehead, 'Eternal Flames, release,' she commanded as a blaze was released from the blow and surrounded the monster.

'Ahh!' He screamed as he burned and his monster shell began to crack. 'What have you done?!'

'Orion,' Orianna turned to Lydia, 'that attack was strong enough to finish him. What happened?'

Lydia studied him with her enhanced vision, 'The blow cracked the orb embedded inside him, but it's mending itself back together. If I were to guess, I would say that this orb has been augmented.'

'Not good, I am going to go help her, when you see an opening attack and I'll take care of the rest.'

'Right,' she nodded.

The deranged monster went into attack mode, but this time instead of using his voice to attack he went for physical blows. Sailor Cepheus dodged its punches and evaded its low kicks, it wanted to physically harm her. 'Stop right there, you blue faced creep,' Orianna commanded as she blocked his over the head blow with her staff.

'Another one, how many of you guys are there,' he pushed away from her. Orianna shifted her stance and stood tall before him, 'Enough to take you down and protect the innocent.'

'Ha,' he mocked and sang a high note at them.

Whirling her staff before her, she repelled his attack and misdirected it behind him. 'Sailor Cepheus,' Orianna gave the brunette a side glance and nudged towards the Entertainer, before taking off and attacking.

Lydia watched them battle and it seemed that both girls were in sync with each other. If Orianna attacked above, Cepheus would attack below, for each dodge that the monster made they would counter attack. When they weren't using their weapons, they used their bodies. Both girls were gifted with the ability to use martial arts, but the styled varied. Cepheus used strong attacks, that invoked power and raw energy, that mixed kickboxing with martial arts. Orianna's style was lighter on her feet, she was fluid and faster, she used her legs as her main form of attack and countered with her staff when she failed to meet impact with her legs. The Entertainer grabbed Orianna's leg in a failed attack and flung her away like a rag doll being tossed aside. 'Sailor Sun!'

Landing next to Nox, she groaned in frustration, how could she protect him, them, if she could barely land a blow. 'No you don't,' Cepheus used her sagaris against his right rib causing an explosion of flames to wrap around him. 'Sailor Sun, now,' Lydia used that moment to attack the stunned monster. 'Aquatic Justice!'

The club reached its target and shattered, the water wrapping and soaking itself within the monster. Orianna got up and grabbed the staff that she had dropped, 'Time to make peace,' she twirled the staff and then held it before her. She rushed forward, jumped in the air as she neared him, did an aerial twist to gain momentum and hit her staff against his chest, 'Purification Release!'

'No, no, NOOOOOOOOO!' He screamed as a heat was released into his chest and the orb that was trapped within him freed.

Orianna stood before him and watched as the shell began to break and fall, revealing the man underneath. A man with eyes were wide and desperate, that they turned away from her and searched for his partner. 'I am sorry,' he stated as he made to get up to get to the frightened male by Orion's side.

'Mathew,' he took a step forward and gasped as his partner went down. 'What's wrong with him?'

'He's fine, his body is just worn out,' Lydia told him.

'Is he all better?'

'Yes,' she turned to Orianna, whom was whirling her staff before bring it down to cast Pleasant Dreams. The male beside her fell forward and she managed to catch him before he crashed into the floor.

Aiden turned from the girl in blue to the one on stage with her, she looked tired and worn out. 'Are yo—'

Amber hues locked with blazing blue, 'Why do you always get in the way,' Clotho's demanded as he had tried to attack the girl with a right elbow strike.

'Because what you are doing is wrong,' she pushed away from him and got into her fighting stance, her staff gone.

'You ruin everything,' he attacked with a right punch and left upper cut, but she dodged it.

Orianna flipped away from him, but he continued to back her into a corner. Her back hit the wall and she dodged to the left as his right fist came towards her, however his left fist made contact with her midsection and she gasped. 'Once I get rid of you, I'll be able to fulfill her demands and—'

'Jerk, what do you think you're doing,' Sailor Cepheus attacked from behind with a round house kick to his rib cage, which sent him hurling through the air.

'Damnit,' he cursed as he pushed himself away from the wall he had crashed into. 'You Sailor Brats are all the same.'

'We protect the innocent and each other,' Aiden stood in front of Sailor Sun.

'You two can die together,' he called fates thread and it wrapped around both females and with a snap of his fingers it tightened itself.

'No,' Sailor Orion had arrived and attacked with her club. 'No one is dying here today.'

Clotho stopped her club and used an energy blast to push her away, 'Orion!'

Orion was sent flying across the room, 'Enough, you want me, let them go,' Orianna ordered.

'No can do, they'll just meddle later,' he walked towards her and pushed Sailor Cepheus out of his way. 'Don't worry, you'll have your turn.'

He loomed over her, reached out, grabbed her chin and pulled her up. 'It really is such a shame.'

His blazing dark blue hues softened as his hand left her chin to wrap around her neck and tightened its hold. 'At least…' she was struggling to get away but all the odds were against her, 'tell me…' she couldn't breath and she was starting to lose focus, 'why?'

'Sorry, but I can't tell you that,' he told her as she struggled against his hold. Her hands pulling against his arms, trying to get him to let go, and just as her grasp weakened and her eyes widen even more she kneed him hard.

Orianna gasped as he released his hold and air filled her lungs, after a moment of regaining herself she looked at the mess of a man before her. He had fallen onto his knees and was holding himself. She had to admit she did get a little carried away with the attack, but it was either that or get killed.

'Release us,' she ordered him.

Clotho's lifted his head up and glared at her, 'You, Witch, I should just finish you.'

'You won't, now do as I say before these people start to wake up and we are in a lot of trouble.'

'Why should I care?'

'Because I know who you are,' Orianna stated, 'and I can imagine why you are doing this.'

'You know nothing,' he spat.

'Please, let us help you.'

'You're not serious,' Cepheus, who was kneeling not too far away demanded. 'He just tried to kill you, us, and all these people.'

'I know, but,' she looked down at the glaring man before her, 'he doesn't do it free of will.'

'He's been attacking civilians for weeks and you say he doesn't do it of his own free will,' Orion got up and walked over to put herself between him and her. 'Now you're being foolish.'

'I am not,' she shook her head and peeked around Orion to look at the male. 'Tell us why you are really doing this?'

'I have no time to waste on you,' he got up and began to walk off stage.

'We should go after him,' Cepheus ordered as she struggled to get up.

The thread that was binding them disappeared, 'He's gone.'

'Why didn't you stop him, knock him out,' Cepheus demanded.

'Because I already—'

'Stop with the BS. He was just freaking choking you and you let him walk away.' Cepheus confronted her, but the girl stood her ground.

'We have to de-transform before everyone wakes up, we can talk about this later,' Orion offered.

'There won't be a later,' Cepheus glared at Sailor Sun, 'this Idiot is too big of a fool to do anything right. The next time could be our last time and I am not about to sacrifice myself for a rotten wench who lets the enemy get away.'

'That's going too far,' Lydia told her.

'She could be in on all this,' Aiden began to point out. 'Have you thought about why she waited so long to show up?'

'What has that anything to do with it?'

'De-transform,' Aiden ordered her.

Orianna complied, 'What does this prove?'

'I thought so,' she de-transformed as well. 'You wanted that monster to weaken us first and then come in and help like a hero, but it was all an act. You did it so that he could later come and kill us. However, you didn't take into account our strength and had to remediate the situation before it got out of hand.'

'That's—'

'Save it, anything you say will be useless and fall on deaf ears. I just want you to be gone. Because of your lack of help you almost got us, your friends and innocent people killed.'

Orianna's golden hues widen, she couldn't believe the accusations and the fact that she wasn't allowed to say anything in her defense. 'Fine.'

'Orianna,' Lydia had returned to normal and grabbed her wrist in order to stop her.

Taking her hand off her wrist, she smiled weakly, 'Make sure that everyone is okay. Once things have cooled down, you'll know where to find me.'

'We won't trust you. All you'll do is lie to us,' Aiden snapped and grabbed Lydia's hand. 'We need to go check on our friends.'

To be continued…..

====Afterword====

A: Well, what an exciting chapter, I totally didn't see it going in this direction.

L: You're the writer, how is that possible?

A:—-good question, I have no answer. *Looks around* Where are the other two?

L: Indisposed at the moment.

A: *Author frowns* But usually I have one of you guys introduce yourself and Orianna try to do it last minute, and today was going to be the day for Orianna.

L: *Looks down at her lap* Why did you let the situation get out of hand? If it wasn't for the finale, we would all be here.

A: Because I write for the people.

L: Maybe so, but does it have to be at the expense of our feelings, pride and dignity?

A: No, but it will all work out.

L: How, if you often don't know in what direction your story is going.

A: *Author is filled with dread at the truth behind her words* Trust me, we'll find out in the next chapter where our story will go and if things will be fixed between our heroes and friends. So until next time *lifts her hand to begin to wave, but stops*.

L: What if there isn't one?

A: That's—

L: Orianna and Aiden can decide not to come back. You made this ending so confusing.

A: I can ex—

L: I have to go see if I can solve the problem myself.

A: But—*Lydia jumps out of her chair and runs away* *Heavy sigh* I know the ending is a bit confusing, but I promise it will all be explained. Therefore, I hope you guys join us next time and follow the story of Sailor Sun and her friends. *Author feels dejected and unmotivated to wave, but puts up a front and does so anyway with a sad smile gracing her lips.*


	5. Chapter 5

Act 4

On Your Side

Sol paced from one side of the window sill to the other, she was having a hard time finding Orianna and after the incident at the lounge she had been quiet and reserved. She had refused to talk to her or Lydia and every time that she looked over at her best friend, she got a faraway downcast expression on her face. The door to her dark dorm opened and for a moment she was excited at the thought of seeing the girl, but instead she saw her blonde counter part. The girl flickered on the light, she seemed tired and ready to call it a night, but she looked over at Orianna's empty bed and frowned. She pulled out her electronic gadget from her purse and began to text on her telecommunication device, a cell phone as Orianna had explained to her.

'Answer me,' Irina demanded to the empty room. After waiting for a moment she discarded the cell, went and changed into her pajama's but soon returned to it to see if she had received a message.

'Maybe she was trying to locate Orianna,' Sol told herself as the frustrated blonde's face of anger returned to sadness again. Sol watched as she played with her device once more and set it down, however before she walked away from the desk where she placed her phone down she paused as she spotted something.

She picked up a white envelope and studied it, Sol saw Irina's name beautifully written on the front. 'Please read it out loud,' Sol softly whispered as the girl opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and began to read the contents. She was displeased with what the letter contained because she crushed it, crumpled it and wadded it into a ball before throwing it on her desk. 'You could have told me and I would have gone with you,' the girl mumbled to herself as she went over to the light switch and turned the lighted out in the shared room. It seemed that the letter stated that she wouldn't be returning for the night or at least that was what Sol summarized as the girl went to bed without waiting for Orianna to return.

'I better go and find Lydia,' Sol told herself and took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Standing vacantly a top of a high hill, surrounded by an evergreen forest, stood an almost abandon house, whose keeper only came but once a month to see if it was still standing, clean and up to date on its bills. If it were still light outside the house might look more welcoming, but with it's darkened windows and pulled over curtains it looked as if it invited none within its walls. Walking up the porch steps she searched for her keys, it had been a split decision to return home. She needed peace, quiet and time to think. She unlocked the wooden door and let herself in, 'I am home,' she called out to the empty house.

It took her moments to adjust to the darkness of the house and without guidance, she headed straight upstairs to her room. Tomorrow she would try to figure things out, if anything cleaning would set her mind on automatic and she would feel more relaxed then worried or guilt ridden. Although, what she needed to feel guilty about she had no clue. She hadn't done anything wrong, yet Aiden's words had been playing on repeat the past few days and she remembered seeing her friends down on the ground lifeless. 'Gawd,' she dropped her bags once she entered her room and grabbed her head in frustration.

'Stop,' she ordered herself as she stopped messing her hair up and dropped her hands. 'None of it was your fault and everyone is safe.'

It was the same phrase she had been telling herself lately, however when she saw Irina she felt self-reproach at the fact that she hadn't been there sooner. Walking towards the curtained window, she reached out and pulled it back to get a view of the city, set so faraway. 'Maybe if I do it on my own no one will have to get hurt anymore and I can talk to him.'

The city lights seemed to sparkle and she forced a smile, but it was unbecoming so she pulled away and went to her bed to pull back the covers and hide underneath. Going on her own would be suicide, but she had a feeling that what she felt was real. Her gut intuition was telling her that the man that constantly attacked them and tried to kill her wasn't bad. He was just forced to do bad things, but why? Why was this all happening anyway? She continued to ask herself questions and before she knew it she fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'W-wh-what is this?' Clotho gasped as he clutched his chest.

'Hmm,' Mania watched as the male began to struggle breathing, his eyes wide in bewilderment and confusion. 'Did I forget to mention the exchange of your power boost?'

'Wh…did…you…do,' he was finding it hard to breath and get words out. His chest was constricting, his forehead was sweating and he was losing his strength.

'Nothing much, I just made sure that if you failed me again you would be punished.' She watched him fall to his knees, bending over and struggling to remain aware.

'W-why?'

'Because I am tired of waiting and you losing,' she lifted her hand up and he was forced to lift his head up. 'It's a pity though. I really did like you.'

His heart was hammering in his chest, it felt like it was on the verge of exploding. Large beads of cold sweat slide down his face and stung his eyes. This was it, he realized as her magic released him and he collapsed forward, his face hitting the cold ground. He wasn't able to save his cousins and protect the girl. Images of his childhood began to flash before him, moments with his mother, aunts and cousins long forgotten but still remained in his subconscious. He had never fallen in love, but whatever it was that he felt for the girl made her materialize before him.

'Clotho! Clotho! Queen Mania, stop!' Lachesis cried out as he saw him spasming on the ground.

'I have no use for a failure, no matter how pretty,' she turned to her caged pet, whom was frantically pulling and pushing on the bars of his prison.

'Give him one more chance, don't kill him,' he begged, tears streaming down his porcelain face.

'No, but before he dies I will honor one request,' Mania turned from Lachesis to Clotho, whose body had finally stopped spasming and laid on the ground with a minor twitch here or there. 'Where would he like to spend his final moment?'

The image of his angel started to fade away and darkness began to consume his vision. This was the end, he took in a struggling breath and looked up at the rock ceiling that suddenly changed or he imagined it. It seemed his mind was finding a more pleasant memory to end his final moment. 'I…am…so…' he wanted to apologize to his cousin one last time, but the words failed him as darkness swallowed up the sunshine on a clear sunny day.

Lachesis looked at his cousin's fading image, 'What are you doing?!'

'Sending him to his final resting place,' Mania turned to Lachesis and smiled. 'I am not a complete monster. However, I do find that your cousin was more pathetic then I gave him credit for.'

'What do you mean?! Bring him back! Please,' he questioned, demanded and begged.

'His final thought was not of you, his beloved cousin but that of a female,' Mania answered her eyes dull and impassive, 'a human female.'

'But—-'

'I discarded him with her, he had formed a link and that is where I sent him,' Mania cut him off and looked away as she heard foot steps coming towards them and out of the shadows appeared Atropos. 'Ah, it seems that your other cousin has awakened.'

'Atropos,' Lachesis tear stained face turned to him. 'Clotho, he…' he fell silent, there was something wrong. His red orbs that were usually filled with curiosity and mischief were empty and barren of shimmering life. 'What's wrong with him?'

'Nothing, Dear,' Mania turned from Atropos to look up at her pet. The small male cared way too much for his cousins, maybe she should have used him next and given Atropos more time to rest.

'Lie,' he shook his head and his dark locks fell over his pretty face. 'What did you do?'

'Is that any way to speak to me,' Mania was getting upset with his tone and raised a clutched fist, silencing Lachesis with a spell. 'Atropos,' lifeless red eyes turned to Mania, 'Clotho failed, now I need you to take his place and gather energy.' He nodded, 'One other thing, you have my permission to get rid of anyone that gets in your way.'

'Your wish is my command,' he bowed before he disappeared without looking at the desperate caged bird with silver eyes.

Lachesis pulled on the cage bars, he wanted to yell out to not listen to her, but she stole his voice and he didn't even look twice at him. He turned his gaze to Mania, whom looked at him with amusement, 'Are you done being upset,' she questioned.

He nodded, readily, 'Hmm,' she shook her head, 'I think that as soon as I release the spell you'll verbally attack me. After all I just killed one of your cousins and sent the other one on the same mission that got the other killed. Although, I have high hopes for your little cousin,' she pointed out with a smile, 'he seems like he'll actually accomplish my request and that way I can stop draining you. After all, Clotho did accuse me of not taking care of you properly. Speaking of which, I wonder what will become of his lifeless body in the human world?'

Silver eyes widen, who knew where she sent his body and if they would be able to find it once their imprisonment was over. Clotho's needed to be laid to rest with his family, not in a box underneath seven feet of dirt, in a land that was filled with filth of all sorts. 'He should have fallen for an immortal, not a human, then he would have remained here.' She told him and he looked away from her smug expression as his tears began anew.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Orianna had been enjoying a nice cup of warm tea, while she sat out on her porch watching the clouds and clearing her mind, when all of a sudden a body appeared and was dumped in the middle of her back yard. At first she panicked and thought that she was under attack, but when the body remained laying face down she rushed towards it. Regardless of how the person had arrived, they needed help, she told herself as she jogged forward and kneeled beside the unconscious body. With great effort, since she wasn't as strong as she appeared, she turned his body only to find…she pulled back. How did he find her, she questioned as she took one finger and poked his cheek with no reaction. She thought that he was asleep, but his chest wasn't moving, which meant, without hesitation she leaned forward and placed her ear on his chest.

Quickly she pulled away from him and began to administer CPR, his heart wasn't beating and she feared that just calling the ambulance wouldn't be enough. Her small hands were placed against the center of his chest and she began compressions, after thirty times she pinched his nose, opened his mouth and gave him two rescue breaths. 'You can't do this,' she returned to her chest compressions and then two more rescue breaths.

'Don't die,' she told him and even though he was her enemy that didn't mean that she would let him die that easily. Moments like this she wished that she possessed Lydia's ability to heal or that she was actually trained for these sort of situations. If CPR failed her she'd have to stop administering it for a while and go and find her cell phone to call an ambulance. 'Why do I always leave that thing laying around,' she cursed herself. She finished her compression again and did two final rescue breaths before frustration consumed her and in one last effort brought her right fist down on to his chest.

'Oh crap,' she didn't know how it happened, but she released an energy blast against his lifeless body, it rippled through him and releasing around them. 'Oh, gawd, I probably fried his insides,' she panicked as she looked him over and sighed to see that nothing physically was wrong with his appearance. 'What am I doing? I can't be wasting my time,' she scowled herself as she made to get up only to have her wrist grabbed by a dead corpse.

'Ahh,' she shrieked and tried to pull her hand free.

His head turned in her direction and his eyes opened to look at her, he was a zombie, somehow the energy blast had changed him and he was releasing black energy from his body. 'If you try anything I won't be afraid to defend myself,' she warned him.

A soft smile graced his pale pink lips before he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Orianna looked him over again and noticed that he was breathing steady now, she reached out to lightly touch him and found his pulse. At first she didn't find anything until she tried putting a little more pressure on his carotid artery, the vein located on his neck behind his windpipes. 'He's alive,' her racing heart began to slow down as she looked him over once more before deciding what to do next. Now that he was fine, she needed to decide whether or not to really call an ambulance since he wasn't human.

'What am I going to do,' she questioned as she looked at him in wonder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Norm, you have a visitor,' his mother called up to him as he finished putting away his clean laundry.

'A visitor,' he questioned as he headed down the stairs to see who it could be. 'Orianna?'

'Hey,' she lifted her hand up in a nervous greeting.

'I thought you were on a trip,' he reached downstairs and thanked his mom before turning back to Orianna.

'I kinda of, sort of, lied,' she looked about herself nervously.

'Is there something the matter,' he watched as she pulled on the hem of her shirt.

'I need your help,' she told him in a soft voice that pleaded urgency. For a moment, he remembered his adolescent dreams of her and shook them away as she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door.

'Please come over,' she asked him.

Irina, Irina, Irina, he repeated her name over and over in his head. 'Mom, I am going over to Orianna's.'

'Grab your coat, it's getting a little nippy out.'

'Okay,' he grabbed his coat off the hanger and followed after her, either way he didn't have a choice she was dragging him. 'Orianna, what's going on? Why did you lie about going on a trip?'

She headed back towards his backyard in order to grab the trail leading home. In a sense they were neighbors, in another they just technically lived nearby with trees in-between them that acted like a natural fence or wall since neither could really see the other's home. 'Orianna,' she forgot how much he liked to question things. In her case she didn't blame him, she had lied to Irina, she appeared at his house out of the blue and she was a nervous wreck. She had an unconscious man on her lawn, whom she had saved, and ironically enough had tried to kill her on multiple occasions.

She had to keep things tame for him and she also had to get him to keep her secret. 'A man appeared and collapsed on my yard, so I need your help getting him inside the house.'

'A man collapsed on your backyard and you want to get him inside your house,' it was an outrage. 'You should call an ambulance and have them deal with him.'

She had thought of that, but how was a non-human supposed to get treated at a hospital when their injuries and ailments healed easily. Plus, she needed more information, so she couldn't have him sent away. 'He seems fine, just exhausted and in need of rest.'

'Still to let a stranger into your home, aren't you worried?' He continued to follow after her.

'No,' she shook her head, 'I can defend myself.'

He looked at her as if she were out of her mind, but she was only trying to help. 'So why are you back home?' He decided to change the conversation.

'I needed to get away and take a mini vacation,' she lied. The fact was that she still felt guilty every time she saw Irina or any of the gang. Worse, she had heard that he had taken a blow for Irina and Aiden in order to protect them from harms way and she felt remorse for not being there to stop it.

'Everyone is worried.'

'You can tell them that I am fine, just please don't tell them were I am,' she stopped just before the clearing to her house and turned to look up at the few inches between them. 'You're one of my closest friends, I trust that you'll keep my secret until I decide to return.'

'That's,' he shook his head, he had fallen victim to her amber hues plenty of times since they were little and he still had trouble saying no to her. 'I can't promise you that, but unless no one asks me about you. I won't say anything.'

'Okay,' she nodded once, it was as good as an answer as she was going to get.

They entered her backyard and laying immobile was a blonde haired male about their age or slightly older. 'He collapsed from wondering the woods,' Norm asked as he studied the young male in black slacks and black button up shirt with short sleeves. It didn't even look like he had been out in the woods, especially with his dress shoes. 'You're not having a fling, are you?'

'No,' her face turned red. 'He really did appear and collapsed.'

Norm looked at her and then back at the male, it was hard to believe considering she had lied before and suddenly disappeared. He also didn't seem like the kind that would go out hiking in semi-casual clothes. 'Trust me,' she told him as she went to sit the blonde up so that they could each place an arm over their shoulder and lift him.

'It's not you that I have trouble trusting, but him I don't know,' he got in position and with a little to a lot of effort they lifted him up. He was heavier than he appeared and both Orianna and him were small and light in frame. 'Why couldn't he have been a child or a small animal?'

'Would make both our lives too easy,' she told him as she tried to adjust him without losing too much weight or balance.

'Right and we wouldn't want that,' his body could feel the strain of the unconscious man's weight. 'So you really didn't bring him up here to be alone together?'

'No,' she groaned as they reached the porch and had to climb three steps. 'Between you and me, I think that your mom could have handled this better than us.'

Norm's face was red, not of embarrassment or frustration but of the effort he was putting on his non-existing muscles. 'True,' his breathing was getting hard. 'Why didn't you ask her?'

'I trust you,' they got him up the steps, managed to open the back door and get inside.

'Orianna,' he was huffing and puffing. 'How much further?'

'Up the stairs to the guest room.'

'Are you trying to kill me,' he freaked as his body began to shake.

'Not really,' she looked at the challenge before them. 'We got him this far, we can get him all the way up.'

He was dying, now he understood why most people worked out, it wasn't out of pleasure but for emergencies. 'Norm, you still with me?'

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at the petite female, 'Yes,' his voice wavered.

'We're almost there,' she told him as she took a step forward and he followed.

Six minutes later and what felt like an eternity, they arrived at their destination. As gently as they could, but not really, they let the unconscious male fall on the bed while both of them collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. 'We should get him settled.'

'No,' Norm grabbed her wrist to keep her grounded, 'a break first.'

'Kay,' she agreed, unlike Norm she worked out and had a little more muscle. However, she had to admit that she also needed rest before she could finish getting him settled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been two days since the incident happened and everyday since, Norm would show up to check on their patient. Nothing had changed, the young man remained unconscious but all his vitals were fine, however Orianna was debating on calling Lydia for help. She was beginning to get worried about him remaining in a comatose state for so long, especially after a near death experience. She had just finished checking up on him and giving him a sponge bath when she decided it was time for bed. 'I hope you wake up soon,' she whispered as she reached out and brushed his soft feather silk hair off his forehead. 'I have a lot of questions and you're the only one that can answer them.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'I thought you said you lived next door to each other,' Nox starred out Norm's window trying to see Orianna's house, but all he saw was a wall of trees.

'I do,' Norm yawned, it was too early in the morning for guest at seven o'clock. His curly hair was unkempt and he hadn't washed his face so he still had sleep in his eyes which he was trying to rub away.

'Being neighbors is like Peter Parker and Mary Jane, only a fence separates them or Louise and Clark which are a hallway apart from each other with their front doors face to face,' Nox explained.

'Nox did you come to visit me or peek in on Orianna,' Norm asked a bit annoyed.

'Can't I do both?' He turned to look at the young man behind him sitting on the bed opposite the window. After he confessed Orianna's whereabouts and the unexpected stray she took in they were all flabbergasted. The Brat had lied to them and remained close by. Irina had stated that she would be up to see her after classes and work, but that would be too late. Lydia had to work at the clinic until the evening too and Skye was actually sick, so he wasn't going to make it, but he really wasn't needed. Aiden wasn't close to Orianna so they hadn't told her anything, plus she didn't ask about her whereabouts or if she was alive.

Nox couldn't sleep well knowing that the Brat was alone with some strange man, who could attack her at any moment. Well, if he was unconscious when he woke up. 'You know this is your fault for keeping this a secret,' he claimed.

'My unexpected wake up call is not my fault and I was just being a friend. If you guys would have brought her up sooner, I would have said something,' he defended himself as he finally began to become more aware.

'Hn,' Norm had a point, but still the defenseless Brat might still need help and he was worried. No matter how much she annoyed him, he still cared about her and wanted to keep her safe from harms way.

Norm watched his friend and wondered if he really understood the reason why he was there. Over the past few months he doubted that Nox cared about Orianna as a friend but something more. He wanted to point it out to him, to them, but it seemed that it was something that they needed to find out for themselves. There was also the hypothesis that he could be wrong and they felt nothing for each other whatsoever, besides friendship. 'If you want we can go later, I am sure she's still asleep,' he looked over at the clock and saw that it was seven fifteen, she would definitely still be asleep.

'There is no way that she could sleep with a stranger in her house, but you should probably get showered and dressed before we go,' Nox suggested. 'But I don't see how we're going to get there without driving.'

Norm got up and walked over to him, 'If you looked over by where,' he pointed down below at his brother's jungle gym, 'the swings are, you'll find a trail that leads to her house.'

'Oh,' he nodded and turned to Norm. 'A trail makes it even worse, you guys both sold us false information. You guys aren't neighbors.'

'I am going to go take a shower and see if Mom will cook us breakfast before we leave.'

'Breakfast,' he repeated confused.

'Yes, it will still be too early to go visit Orianna,' he began to gather his belongings while letting out a yawn. 'Pancakes sound good for breakfast with eggs and bacon on the side.'

'Yeah,' Nox nodded, he didn't understand how Norm could be so relaxed. Wasn't he worried?

'My Mom makes the best pancakes, they are so light and fluffy.'

'Great.'

'I'll be back soon, make yourself comfortable,' Norm told him as he walked out of his room and went to find his mother before heading to take a shower.

Nox waited seven long minutes before he decided to sneak out of the house without anyone noticing and headed to the backyard to find the trail leading to Orianna's house. There was no way that he was going to leave her another moment alone with some stranger. If he had too, he'd miss classes and wait until the man was wake to kick him out. He found the trail and arrived at his destination, a large cream colored house that seemed to be plucked out of victorian times. It was two stories high, with narrow roofs, in one area it had a turret that stood out high above the main house structure, but possessed as many windows as the rest of the house. So no matter where people were they could see out of the house. However, in this case most of the windows were covered with curtains. The white trim around the house offset the cream color of the siding and dark tiles of the roof. On the second floor, there was a terrance that people could go out and enjoy the view. If there wasn't room out on the terrance, they could pick a spot on the large porch that wrapped around it. He walked up the stairs while he continued to study the beautiful architecture of her home. He reached up to ring the door bell when he remembered his true purpose there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Startled, half asleep and unaware Orianna woke up and made her way down the stairs. Norm had better have a good explanation as to why he was blowing up her doorbell and banging on the door. It was too early for all the commotion he was causing, she yawned and rubbed her eyes as she neared the door. 'What do you want,' she yawned again as she covered her mouth with her free hand and then went to push her hair out of her face. 'It's too early for this.'

Standing before him was the Shrimp in a not so shrimp fashion. Well, he was used to seeing her in her usual attire with her hair always up and not down. Was it weird to say that his heart was pumping a bit faster then normal and he kept studying her, not as a shrimp but the young female that she was. 'Norm,' she opened her eyes finally wide awake to realize that the person standing before her wasn't her long time friend but…'Nox,' why was he staring at her so intensely?

She was wearing white fluffy slippers, to protect her dainty feet from the cold wooden floor. However, her shapely legs were exposed to the cold morning air, since the only thing she was wearing was yoga shorts that hugged her hips and asset. She wore a loose pink tank top that covered some of her short, but showed off her arms and…he would skip that for now, it was too much of an invasion since her arms went up to fold in front of her chest. However, it wasn't her womanly figure that caught his attention, since he had caught glimpses of it before, but her long dark brown hair that flowed like a waterfall down her back and framed her beautiful face. Yet her face was extremely red, he wondered if she had a fever.

He had been eyeing her like a piece of meat and when he reached out to her, she pulled back. There was no way that he was going to touch her, so she pulled back and removing one of her arms from her chest, she slammed the door shut on his face. 'Hey, Orianna,' he began to knock on the door again which startled her at the sudden noise.

'This is embarrassing,' she covered her face with her hands for she could feel the heat radiating off of it.

'Open the door,' he ordered her.

'Go away, you pervert,' she told him.

'I am not a pervert,' he told her, although the way his eyes had been lingering moments ago could be defined as otherwise in her terms. In his defense, he had been caught off guard and he was still a man after all.

'Humph,' she shook her head, not believing him. 'Go home.'

'Come on, I came to see if you're alright.'

'I am fine, so you can leave,' she told him.

'Orianna,' she was stubborn, but so was he.

Why did he have to say her name like that? She felt her heart skip a beat, something that it hadn't done in her nineteen years. Even when she met her first crush it hadn't skipped a beat, wait there was that one time when she was six but that didn't count, did it? 'Open the door.'

'Fine,' she yanked the door open. 'Head into the living room, I am going to go change.'

'I don't mind your attire,' he told her nonchalant as her face began to rapidly glow red again.

She wasn't going to acknowledge his comment, instead she just turned away and went upstairs to put something more appropriate on. 'I'll be back.'

Nox couldn't help but watch as she went up the stairs, after all he was a guy and it was common practice to watch someone beautiful walk away. Wait, he reflected, he just called her beautiful and had looked at her well toned and shaped rear. He was a pervert, he realized as he shook his head in denial. Once she disappeared, his admiration for her backside ended, he made his way down the hall to the living room to wait for her return. A few minutes later she returned and to his disappointment she was wearing baggy sweat pants with a baggy long sleeved sweat shirt. It seemed that she took to covering herself to the extreme and what was worse was her hair was up in a bun again. Not the fancy one that she usually wore, that ironically enough reminded him of a shrimp tail. 'So what are you doing here, besides interrupting my sleep and oogling me like a pervert?' She asked him.

'Can't I just come and visit a friend,' that was right she was his friend.

'Sure you can, but at a more decent time,' she lifted her hand up to cover her mouth as she yawned. 'Do you want any coffee, tea or water,' she offered.

'Coffee is fine,' he watched as she nodded and began to walk away. Again he was left to his own accord, but this time more relaxed as he managed to take in his surroundings. The room was brightly lit as sunshine filtered through the open windows. The wooden floors looked freshly scrubbed and polished a deep contrast to the white furniture with the colored throw pillows of blue, yellow and pink. The coffee table had a glass countertop with dark wood to make up the base. Around the whole room their were pictures of different form of flowers some painted others photographed. One wall was made an exception and it contained family portraits of a beautiful woman and handsome man. Some of the pictures featured a happy little girl with dark hair a combination of both parents. He was about to get up to get a closer look at the pictures, when his body began to relax more and he sank deeper into the wide couch.

Orianna returned with the coffee after a few minutes only to find Nox asleep on the couch, his head thrown back and his body slacked. 'Idiot,' she mumbled and placed the cups of coffee down on the table. As gently as possible she went over and tried to get him to lay on the couch so that he would be more comfortable. Otherwise when he woke up, if left in his current state, he'd have a crick in his neck that he would somehow blame on her. She slipped one hand behind his neck and eased him down onto the couch, it wasn't easy, he was too heavy for her, then she grabbed both his legs and placed them on the couch. For a moment she was reminded of a distant memory that never fully manifested, but left her a bit confused as she took his shoes off and went to go get him a blanket. She'd let him get some rest, it would allow her a chance to go back to sleep too. Then when they were both well rested she could chew him out.

She went to grab the coffee off the table, but stopped when she heard a knock on the glass door of the living room and found Norm staring back at her. She went over and unlocked the glass door, to open it, allowing Norm inside and before she could get a word out, 'I can explain, but where is Nox?'

'Asleep on the couch,' she told him and watched as he went and looked over the back of the couch to see his sleeping friend.

'Pink is a nice color on him,' Norm chuckled as he noted the pink blanket she used to cover him.

'Yeah,' she rolled her eyes as she closed the door and went to join him. 'How about we take this conversation else where, so we don't wake up sleeping beauty?'

Norm followed her into the kitchen where she took a seat at the island and had him join her. 'Here, you can have his coffee he didn't even touch it.'

'Sorry he showed up unannounced.'

'I've had more unannounced guests pop up then I can bargain for,' she mumbled as she took a sip of her drink.

'Speaking of which, how is he doing?'

'Stable, still asleep,' she confessed.

'Are you thinking about getting medical attention for him soon?'

'I keep debating about it,' she told him and she stared at her drink. 'I think that he's just exhausted and that once he has had enough rest he'll wake up.'

'Maybe, but—'

'I've thought of the other consequences,' she cut him off.

'You'll have to end your dislike of doctors and hospitals someday.'

'Yeah, well, until I honestly need them this is how things will stay,' she grumbled. 'Enough about me and my guest. What are you and the Idiot doing here so early in the morning?'

'Did you pull an all nighter,' he noted her pale complexion, deep lines and bags under her eyes as well as the slight puffiness of her face.

'Stop staring, but yeah. I have a short story contest deadline in a few days and I've been working on a story I am planning to enter, but I am struggling to make it memorable. To top it off I have my other literary homework to do,' she reached up to cover her yawn.

'Then I am really sorry for the intrusion, but you said if they asked I could tell them.'

'That doesn't explain why you're here so early.'

'If it makes you feel any better he woke me up earlier than you and my mom was making pancakes too.'

'The fluffy ones,' at the mention of food she became alert. She hadn't had a proper meal since she'd been home. Not for lack of cooking abilities, but all due to laziness and she hadn't been to the store to get anything besides her cups of ramen, cereal and milk.

'You're drooling,' Norm pointed out.

'I can't help it,' she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

'I'd ask if you want to come over, but we can't leave your two guest unaccompanied.'

'Yeah,' she had smiled when he mentioned her coming over and frowned when he reminded her of her guests.

'I'll bring some over next time,' he promised her.

Orianna sighed dejected at the fact that she was missing out on a mountain of fluffy pancakes covered with syrup and a small square of butter on top. On the side she'd have a honey lemon salad of berries and a huge glass of orange juice to make the meal of champions. 'How about you watch the guys and I'll run to the store? That way if anything happens or if an emergency arises you'll be here.'

'But—-'

'Great,' she didn't let him protest, 'I am going to go get my keys and pocket book, you can stay here.'

'Orianna,' too late she was already gone.

'Thanks, be back soon,' she called as she headed off.

'But…' he looked down at his untouched coffee, 'what am I supposed to do?'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After being locked up in the house for two days, it was liberating to be out and about, even if it was to the grocery store. As she neared her favorite shop she noticed that it was packed and almost considered going somewhere else but she needed to get back home soon. So finding a parking spot in the back, she got out and headed towards the entrance where all the housewives and early customers where lined up. 'What's going on,' she asked the young woman in front of her.

'They're having a morning sell today,' the blonde told her as she cocked her head back to see the person who had spoken to her and froze.

'But they are usually open by now,' Orianna checked her cell for the time.

'They are opening later for the sale, Dear,' she turned to the woman behind her and nodded.

'Oh, thank you,' she turned back and realized that the young woman standing in front of her was still staring in disbelieve. 'Excuse me, are you alright?'

'It's you,' she gasped.

Orianna stiffened as she reached out and grabbed her arms, 'Do we know each other?'

'OMG, I can't believe that I actually found you,' she pulled Orianna in for a hug.

People were watching and she felt uncomfortable with the hug and all the eyes staring them. 'Look, I don't know who you are, but I think you have me confused for someone else,' she tried to pull away from the blonde's crushing embrace.

'No, it's you. I've been looking for you everywhere.'

Great, now she had a stalker. Orianna's morning was becoming interesting by the minute. 'I don't understand why,' she continued her struggle but the pretty blonde was strong.

'Oh, how silly of me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Callista Aurora an Arts Major,' she introduced.

'Great,' Orianna gave up she was already tired of struggling so much against the young woman's strong hold.

'Aren't you going to tell me your name,' she held the short brunette at arm length.

'Orianna,' she offered.

'Hmm, I thought you'd be an Amistad or Amaranth,' she told her as she looked her over.

'I thought you'd be in a nut house,' Orianna mumbled.

'Don't be silly,' she pulled her close.

'Why do you keep hugging me,' Orianna asked?

'Because you're my hero, my inspiration, my goal in life, well besides my acting,' she told her.

'I am a hero to no one,' the girl, even if she was pretty, did belong in a nut house.

'How can you say that,' she seemed hurt and then whispered into her ear, 'Sailor Sun.'

Orianna froze at being called that and broke free of the girl, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Don't be silly, of course you know what I am talking about,' Callista hushed her. 'I saw you that night at the R-Lounge and thought that you were beautiful, brave and daring.'

'B-b-but,' she was stuttering in disbelieve and then she remembered hearing a noise in the bathroom before leaving to join Lydia and Aiden.

'I was so surprised and when I saw there were more of you, I was left in awe. So I want to be a scout too, I promise not to tell anyone,' she beamed.

Orianna had lost the color on her face, she was paper white and as fragile as a crystal figuring. How in the world could she have seen her if everyone but the victim of the attacks were usually knocked out. Plus with her pleasant dreams enchantment any memories of what had happened were erased. 'How is this possible?'

'I knew you were a college student, because I remembered the hot head that didn't let you speak or defend yourself.'

'Aiden,' she covered her mouth as she let her name slip.

'I already met them,' she waved her hand, 'they were shocked just like you and Aiden became more angry at your indiscretion.'

'I-I-I,' she was struggling to form words.

'I asked where you were and if you were a college student too, but they clammed up and ran away. I followed them and tried to find you, but you never showed up,' Callista pouted.

Oh gawd, what was she going to do or tell Sol when she saw her and began to question her. 'Look the store opened, we should go inside,' Callista dragged her in.

Orianna was a rag doll being whirled around by the whirlwind known as Callista. 'So what are you getting,' Callista inquired as she grabbed a basket and hooked her arm around Orianna's limp one.

'Pancake ingredients,' she answered.

'Oh, I like those, but I have to watch my figure,' she commented and continued to haul Orianna around.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The dark silhouette watched the middle aged women rush inside the grocery store, all trying to get that last minute deal before it was gone. As the last person entered, he waved his hand and all doors and exits sealed. The mice would be trapped until he was done acquiring all the energy they possessed. He sank through the ceiling and appeared above them, his dark red hues watching them as they remained unaware of their predicament. Unfazed and bore with how easy it was, he produced a clear orb and began to draw their energy. The ones closest to him fell first drawing attention and bewilderment of the other trapped mice. Some screamed, other panicked and looked around for help or the source of the attack, others ran towards the doors trying to get out only to collapse as their energy was drained faster.

'Pathetic humans,' he shook his head and watched the chaos ensue.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Callista and Orianna both turned to the sound of screaming, running and bewilderment that suddenly began to erupt. 'Watch out,' Orianna pulled Callista away as a mob of women ran down the aisle towards them.

'What's going on,' Callista asked.

One of the women running by turned to answer as she ran, 'People are collapsing and the front doors are locked. You better run before whatever is happening happens to you too.'

'Orianna,' Callista turned to the petite female beside her that had regained awareness and seemed to be debating with herself.

An attack, but I thought that he was unconscious, Orianna thought to herself as she began to move in the opposite direction of the mob. 'What are you doing,' Callista reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from going any further.

'You know what I have to do,' Orianna hated to admit it, but she also needed to protect the people around her.

'You're friends aren't here,' Callista refused to let her go.

'I am sorry, but I need to do this,' she reached out with her free hand and grabbed her wrist.

'You'll get hurt,' Callista rebutted.

Orianna didn't say anymore, she pulled her hand off of her and just before releasing it she noticed the bracelet. It was similar to Lydia's and Aiden's, 'This is…How'd you get this, ' she demanded.

'This,' Callista looked at the charm bracelet that Orianna questioned. 'I've had it since I was in high school, it was a gift. Well, more like my pet bird found it or stole it and gave it to me.'

'Sol,' Callista was the owner of Sol, but why didn't she know that she was a scout.

'No, his name is Helios,' Callista corrected.

There were two of them, Orianna was stunned as she looked at the bracelet and saw the Venus symbol on the center star and yellow stones in the remaining seven. 'Sailor Taurus,' she whispered as she recalled Sol's lesson on the remaining guardians. Sailor Taurus was the guardian ruled by Venus. She was a manifestation of Io, a priestess of the Goddess Hera, she was also a lover to Zeus whom had lusted after her the moment he saw her. In order to protect his beautiful concubine from the wrath of Hera, he turned Io into a white heifer and back into a human when he knew that she was safe.

'Sailor Taurus, you mean…I,' Callista's eyes became dreamy.

'If you really are a scout, than when you say Taurus make-up, you should be able to transform. However, you have to understand that being a scout isn't easy and it will require you to sacrifice your well being for others,' Orianna warned her as amber hues met gray.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Atropos finished gathering all the energy in the building or so he thought, as he stopped his stroll through out the store to find two women standing before him. 'I thought I got you all, but I guess I was wrong,' he manifested the orb again and tried to release their energy, but couldn't.

'Sorry, Buddy, but this is were we draw the line and stop you,' Callista stated.

'I don't think so,' he looked at both females, a Yin and Yang, dressed in yellow sailor scout outfits.

'Ready Sailor Taurus,' Orianna glanced over at Callista, who nodded and smiled. 'Okay, lets do this.'

Both blonde and brunette attacked him at the sometime, only to fail as he dodged both their attacks. However, they were persistent in their pursuit. One attacked with a series of kicks ranging from ground roundhouse kicks to aerial ones and switching the areas of attack from head, midriff and low kicks to his knees and ankles. When the brunette failed the blonde took over with a series of punches and blows that if he didn't dodge would cause serious damage, the air around her flying fist sounded deadly. 'Enough,' he had fallen back with enough distance from them. 'I am done playing alone,' closest to him lay a large male wearing a white apron. 'Why don't you have some fun with him?'

The orb he had used to gather energy was embedded into the man's back, causing him to pulsate with vitality. Orianna held her hand out to stop Callista, they watched as the butcher's body rose from the ground and began to transform. 'What is going on,' Callista asked.

'Meet my friend, the Butcher,' Atropos told them as the heavy man finished transforming.

Standing between them and the young man, with the maroon colored hair, stood a demonic red skinned butcher with green glowing eyes and two massive cleavers, one in each hand. 'Take care of them,' Atropos ordered, 'don't just hurt them. You have permission to kill them.'

'That's a little harsh,' Callista told him and was pushed out of the way of a flying cleaver.

'Oomph,' Orianna groaned as she collided with Callista. 'Be more careful. This guy is serious,' Orianna got up quickly and blocked the cleaver that was heading down towards them with her staff.

'Right,' Callista got up and punched the butcher square in the face before he could react and pull away from Orianna.

Orianna's mouth hung open, the heavy Butcher went flying from a single punch. She had felt Callista's strength earlier, but never imagined it to be that strong, even as a scout. 'Let's do this Sailor Sun,' Callista told her and called forth her weapon before attacking.

The Butcher stopped the blade with his cleaver, the little blonde was strong. A bull, disguised as a docile lamb that came at him with brut force. He pushed Sailor Taurus back, but she lunged at him with her sword always ready with the attack. She pulled back from him, lifted her sword before her with closed eyes in concentration before opening bright gray orbs. He thought that she lung forward into another attack, but instead she thrusted her equipped hand forward releasing the blade from its set position to encircle him. 'Chaotic Love Chain,' she cried.

'Ahhhhhhhh!' The blade that wrapped around him surged explosive energy that bound and shocked him.

Sailor Sun appeared before him and did an aerial twist gathering momentum for her attack, 'Purification Release!'

The end of her staff touched his chest and at first he thought she failed, but as the glowing energy began to disappear from the opposite end of the staff touching him, he felt a heat encase and propel the orb inside him out. 'Arghhhhhhhhh!'

The clear orb with energy emerged from his chest and upon its release bursted and dispersed the energy it held trapped. 'No,' Atropos watched as all the energy he collect disappeared and returned to the pathetic humans that lay unconscious.

The man had returned to his human form and collapsed forward with Orianna catching him before he hurt himself. However, her eyes didn't leave the young man, whom cried out in disbelief. 'Sailor Sun, this isn't over. Next time you interfere, I won't hold back.'

He began to pull away and fade out, 'Wait!' She cried out, but it fell on death ears as he vanished.

Callista joined Orianna and helped her lay the man down, before getting up. 'Thanks,' she nodded to Callista as she pulled back away from her, so that she had enough room to twirl her staff before bringing it down and casting Pleasant Dreams.

Orianna de-transformed and sighed, she had hoped for a longer break and time to get information before the next battle. But her wishes were never answered. 'That was so awesome,' Callista crushed in a bear hug and jumped with joy.

She was startled and began to panic when she heard the running of footsteps towards them. 'You have to de-transf—' she didn't finish telling Callista to de-transform when she saw Lydia and Aiden come to a halt before them.

'Orianna,' Lydia said as she looked at her friend, whom's face was white as a sheet.

Aiden's brown hues studied the blonde that was hugging Orianna with a goofy grin. 'Hi,' she told them. She wore a similar outfit as Orianna did when she was transformed as Sailor Sun. However, instead of having a strapless top she wore one with short sleeves that barely began to cover her arms. Her gloves, white with a yellow trim, only covered her hands and reached just a little passed her wrists. She didn't wear boots but yellow heels that had yellow ribbons that tie around her ankles in bows. Bright gray eyes glowed with merriment and long blonde hair flowed in waves down her back.

'Guys, meet Sailor Taurus,' Orianna offered as she looked at both stunned females. 'You should de-transform,' she told Callista, whom nodded.

'De-transformation,' she whispered and returned to her normal attire.

'Callista, you're,' Lydia stepped forward and saw Orianna flinch at her advance.

'Yeah, isn't it great?'

Orianna released herself from Callista's hug and pulled away. 'I have to get going, I'll let you guys talk.'

'Wait,' Lydia called out to her as she began to leave. 'Aiden,' she turned to the quiet dark haired female standing next to her watching Orianna.

Aiden bit her inner cheek as she debated with herself on what she should say besides the obvious. 'I really have to get going,' Orianna repeated once again after a moment of silence.

'You stubborn girl,' out of nowhere, swooping down at her, Sol appeared and head butted her.

For a little bird she was strong and knocked Orianna on her back, 'That hurt,' Orianna stared up at the glaring golden bird.

'I should hope, do you know how worried we were,' she demanded.

'I didn't—'

'You never think, you never defend yourself or tell us anything,' Sol stomped on her chest, but not hard enough to hurt her.

'You guys never let me talk,' she countered, lifting herself up into a sitting position before getting up. 'You go off and make your own assumptions before letting me explain myself and reason why I do or say the things I do.'

Aiden retracted at the verbal slap, however didn't return it because she knew that Orianna had a right to say her piece. 'Then tell us now,' Lydia walked towards Orianna, leaving her behind.

'I really don't know what to say now and I don't think that this is the perfect time or place,' Orianna noticed that the unconscious people began to stir.

'Then come back with us to the college, we'll go to the meeting place.'

'I really can't,' Orianna protested as she looked into light blue hues that had held hope only to look devastated at her refusal.

'If it is because of me, I am sorry,' Aiden finally spoke as she bit back her pride. 'The last time we met, I let my emotions get the better of me and cloud my judgement. It's just that I couldn't stand, Nox, I mean our friends, getting hurt.'

Nox, Orianna remembered the silver haired male asleep on her couch and frown at the true meaning behind Aiden's words, no matter the correction to friends. The young woman had feelings for him and in that moment she had seen him hurt, she had become defensive and wanted to do everything in her power to protect him. In that, she had dragged Orianna down, because she hadn't arrived sooner into combat and had allowed the enemy to get away. If she knew the current situation Aiden would lash out again and she wouldn't blame her. 'I understand, but—'

'If you understand, then accept my apology and come back with us so that you can explain to us what is going on and how she was able to do what she did,' Aiden interrupted her.

Orianna sighed, she had a feeling that the fiery vixen and her would never be able to understand each other. Yet with so many pairs of eyes watching her and demanding her acceptance and explanation, she sighed. 'I need to head home, because I have some unexpected guests waiting for me. Not because I won't accept your apology,' she explained. 'If you give me time to get my guests out of the house, I am willing to meet with you there. Plus, I could really use your help,' she turned to look at Lydia.

'Anything,' Lydia agreed with a weary smile.

'Thanks, but you guys have to promise not to freak out when you come over,' Orianna warned them.

'Agreed,' Lydia and Aiden chimed together, Callista nodded and Sol jumped on her shoulder.

'Give me an hour, before you guys head over,' she told them as she gave them her home address.

'I am coming with you,' Sol stated in that no ands or buts allowed voice.

'Okay,' Orianna agreed.

'Can I bring my pet too,' Callista suddenly asked as she stared at the golden bird on Orianna's shoulder.

'Sure, but—'

'I am not anyones P-E-T,' Sol glared at the pretty blonde, whom had managed to somehow transform into a Sailor Scout.

'Oh, sorry,' she blushed and apologized at the angry pretty bird. 'I just figured…' she fell silent when she saw Orianna shake her head, 'never mind.'

'We should go,' Lydia whispered as everyone began to get up with confused looks on their faces.

'Yeah,' they all agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Orianna sighed as she collapsed on to the couch exhausted, she had gotten home to get the third degree from Nox. He almost guilted her into believing that Irina was in distress since her departure. Nevertheless, Norm clarified that she had been upset, but that he was over exaggerating at how upset. Which led to the discussion on her other guest and who he was, what he was doing there and if she didn't know any of the answers to his pervious questions why not call the police and have them deal with him. She had wanted to strangle him and call it a day, but she held back and let him have his spiel on the importance of not letting strangers unconscious or not into her home.

In all retrospect, she laid down on the couch for a moment, his lecture almost brought a smile to her face. Her face redden at the idea that she was a masochist and enjoyed his lectures. 'No, no,' she grabbed the discarded blanket above her head and pulled it over her face. 'There is no way that I could be a masochist. No way,' she cried to herself.

Once she calmed down she realized that the real reason was because he cared. It reminded her of her parents when she was little and how she would get lecture on what was right and what was wrong. She took in a deep breath as she remembered them and smiled weakly, it had been a while since she had thought of them. As she took another breath, she noted the sweet, spicy and floral aroma on the blanket and relaxed at the soothing scent. Her eyes snapped opened as she threw the blanket off and sat up to stare at the discarded piece of fabric. She had just basked in the scent that had been left on it, the scent that belong to him. 'No,' she shook her head at the thought that fathomed in the recess of her mind.

'There was no way that it could even be a possibility,' she denied and blanched as she heard a knock on glass. Aiden, came to mind and the blood that had quickly rushed to her face earlier disappeared and drained once again. She turned to one of the windows behind her and saw that the knock was actually pecking, because Sol wanted to get inside the house. Once they had arrived she had asked if she could go and explore, Orianna agreed since she needed to get both Norm and Nox out of the house and bring in a talking bird would cause more speculations and detain them longer.

'Coming,' she got up and walked over to open the window where Sol waited. 'Did you have fun?'

'The girls are on their way,' Sol told her, not answering her question. 'Someone else is here?'

'You sense him?'

Sol nodded, 'No quite human, but weak and recovering. Who is here with you?'

'That's what I'll explain when everyone is here,' Orianna turned to clean the living room and go prepare drinks for the girls. The blanket she grabbed with her thumb and index finger, holding it out at arm length like it was riddled with the plague. She threw it in the wash and went to wash her hands off before getting everything else ready. 'I am sleep deprived and that is the only reason I am thinking horrible thoughts.'

'Why do you keep talking to yourself,' Sol landed on her head and made herself comfortable.

'Because I have nothing better to do,' she muttered as she began her preparations.

As she was taking the kettle off the heat and placing the water in a tea pot, she heard the door bell ring. Taking the tea set to the living room, she then went to answer the door. 'We're here,' Callista cried out happily as she hugged Orianna with one hand while the other held a cage.

'Hi,' she wondered if the girl was always happy go lucky with a huge amount of skin ship added to the mix.

'Sorry, I am just so excited. Helios is too,' she pulled away for Orianna and presented the carrying cage to them. 'This is Helios, my guardian and companion.'

'Hello,' Orianna lifted her hand up to the cage to see if the small bird would come near her. However, Sol flew from her head and landed on her outstretched hand. 'They look so similar,' Orianna commented as she looked from Sol to Helios, the only difference was the color of their feathers and the shade of the sun crest on their foreheads. His feathers were pure white and his crest was a shade of silver not gold like Sol's.

'Except he can't talk,' Callista added.

'Come inside and you can take him out,' Orianna offered as she ushered her in and wondered about Sol's sudden vow of silence.

They arrived at the living room and placed his cage down on one of the end tables before opening the cage and offering one finger to take him out. He refused and shied away from Callista's extended hand. 'Sorry, I think that he's a little shy.'

'Sol, why don't you go in and offer him a welcome,' Orianna told her as she lifted her hand to eye level so that she could talk to the curious bird. The thought of going into a cage was appalling, she shook her head in protest. Instead of flying towards the cage she flew back on to Orianna's head. Sol would have to wait out the new bird and see what he was capable of, if he was capable of anything.

'Hmm, maybe when he comes out you can hold him,' Callista gave up trying to get him out and began to explore the living room as they waited for Aiden and Lydia to arrive.

Orianna was as curious as Sol, but unlike Sol she wasn't shy, timid and willing to sit around waiting. Curiosity getting the best of her, she reached into the cage and extended her hand out, palm up, so that Helios could take the offering. To their surprise he did and as soon as his feet touched her a gold light erupted. 'Helios,' Callista had turned to see what was going on and noticed the bright light that surrounded her bird. 'You're going to cook him,' she accused, 'please, STOP!'

'She won't cook me,' the light stopped and a male voice could be heard.

'Helios,' Callista was on her knees beside the cage in seconds looking at him in wonder. 'You can talk?'

'I can,' he nodded as he looked at her.

'But how? You never did before,' she pointed out.

'When I was reborn my ability was rendered dormant,' Helios answered.

'So cool! Now we both have talking birds,' she turned to look up at Orianna happily.

'Sol,' Orianna took her hand out of the cage and held Helios closer to her. 'Do you remember him?'

Sol had been studying him closely, when Orianna's magic ignited she wasn't worried, just surprised. She was more intrigued by Orianna's abilities then the male bird's safety. However, now that he could talk, he became the center of her attention once more. 'My memories are a little off, but I do not recall him.'

'So you do talk,' Helios stated.

'Of course, unlike you I am not domesticated.'

'Sol, don't be rude,' Orianna told her.

'I am not, I am just stating a fact,' Sol answered.

'It's okay,' Helios understood Sol. Their kind was never meant to be caged, for if they were, their powers were used and abused by those that locked them up. However, times had changed and magic wasn't really a belief that most human possessed. In addition, he didn't know if his memories of the past were real, since he couldn't talk and Callista never transformed or emitted magic until today. Well, that was a lie, never emitted a strong surge of magic like today or any magic until recently. He looked at the brunette and wondered if it was her doing, after all it was she that gave him the ability to talk again.

The door bell rang once more, 'I have to go get that,' Orianna handed Helios back to Callista. Sol remained on her head as they went to answer the door and let the girls inside. Once they were all inside and comfortable Callista introduced them to Helios, both girls were surprised that he could also talk. Even more so when they learned that he had a deeper knowledge about the Scouts and the Princess. However, when they asked if he could identify her he said that he couldn't really remember her appearance, just that she had long dark hair. Everyone then automatically assumed that there was a high possibility that Aiden or maybe the last Scout could possibly be contenders since they didn't know whom she was and if she possessed dark hair as well. Lydia had offered that with the fact that they were reborn, the possibility of the Princess not looking like herself, but of her current parents. That left everyone else stumped considering that now the Princess could be anyone, since Lydia made a valid point.

Once everyone agreed that the possibility of the Princess being someone else, they turned to her and the reason why they were there. It was awkward to begin her explanation and it didn't make sense to her so she didn't think it meant sense to them either. However, she explained that months ago, before she became Sailor Sun, she had a dream about three young immortals entering a sealed off cavern to go and explore it. That in their exploration they came across a dormant immortal that had been punished to an eternal slumber. Yet with their intrusion she had awoken and began to drain their energy to replace hers.

'What does your dream have to do with what's going on,' Aiden asked as she finished.

'I believe that it was a premonition of what was to come. That the immortal is the one that seeks energy and the three silhouettes in my dream are the ones attacking and draining energy for her.'

'Why?'

'I don't know, that's a question that we need to ask them.'

'But how are we going to do that if—'

'The energy I felt that was not human is one of them,' Sol interrupted Lydia.

Orianna nodded. 'You mean that you have one of them in your home,' Aiden got up and secured the area for any sudden attacks.

'Yes, but calm down, he can't hurt you. I don't think that even when he wakes up he can hurt you,' Orianna tried to calm the bewildered girl.

'That's why you said you needed me,' Lydia looked at Orianna, whom nodded in agreement.

'No, she won't,' Aiden protested already guessing she wanted to use Lydia's healing abilities.

'If we wake him up, he could help us. Tell us who we are up against and what we need to do to stop them,' Orianna countered.

'What if we heal him and he decides to kill you. Since you haven't noticed already you seem to be on their most wanted dead list,' Aiden recalled the blonde they had encountered.

'He won't, not after his life was already saved,' Orianna admitted.

Aiden glared down at Orianna, how could someone that looked intelligent be so stupid. 'Are you doing this to get back at me?'

'No,' Orianna shook her head, 'I believe that they don't do this of their own will, but because they are being forced too. Lydia, you don't have to help me. I understand why you would be weary, but I do believe that I am right and that he could be of help to us.'

Lydia looked at Orianna and saw that she really believed that what she said was true. Yet the look and determination in Aiden's face and fiery hues told her that Orianna was wrong and that if she helped, it would be a big mistake. 'I believe that we should give Orianna the benefit of the doubt,' Callista voiced and went to stand beside Orianna, whom had been sitting by herself.

'Why,' Aiden wanted an explanation or a reason why they should do something so foolish.

'Because if what she says is true, then we aren't just losing valuable information, but turning our backs on an innocent that is being forced to work for someone evil,' Callista pointed out. 'And isn't it our duty as Sailor Scouts to protect the innocent?'

'But what of the latter, what if he decides to kill her, us and the other innocent people that we will no longer be able to protect if we are dead,' Aiden countered.

'You sometimes have to take a leap of faith and I am willing to take that with Orianna,' Callista reached down and grabbed Orianna's hand off her lap.

'I hold Aiden's same opinion,' Sol stated as she flew over to land on Aiden's shoulder.

'The decision is yours,' Orianna turned to Lydia. 'We may all pick sides, but we can't force you to do anything that you don't want too.'

Lydia nodded, 'Before I make my decision, may I see him?'

Orianna was a bit worried that when they saw who he was she'd refuse to help, but maybe seeing him in his current condition, she would change her mind. After all she was a future doctor and helping was a given. 'Sure,' she got up, 'you can follow me.'

====Afterword====

A/N: Hi, guys, what a long chapter. I didn't mean to make you guys read so much. That why I decided that my afterword with the girls will be added in the next update. I'll try to shorten up my chapters too (since they are getting a little out of hand), but trying to add so much into a short chapter is hard. Action, drama, romance and weaving the story together is difficult, but I am getting a little carried away. But either way, I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far and I hope to meet again next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the storyline, if I did it would be an honored.

Act 6

Unexpected

'You should go talk to him,' Lydia probed as they watched a dejected Clotho sit out on the back porch watching the sun set, but not actually watching it.

'I think that it's time that I sat down and told him the truth.' Orianna told her as she studied his forlorn expression. 'Because I have a feeling that I am right in my assumption.'

'Do you want to wait for everyone else to get here first,' Lydia asked.

'I think that its best if it's just us, Aiden is too much of a hot head and I am afraid that she'll scare him. After all he is not the same as before, is he,' she questioned her medic friend.

'I've done a scan of him and he's physically healthy, but he has no magic and if he does its minimal at best,' she answered.

'Which I am guessing is the reason that he hasn't left in search of Atropos and his leader,' she turned her gaze towards Lydia.

'Maybe, I am sure that if he had a will there would be a way. However, he seems,' she didn't really have the words to explain how he looked besides miserable.

'Sad,' Orianna offered.

'In a way, but he also seems angry. Not at Atropos or their Leader, but at himself,' Lydia explained.

'Hmm,' Orianna got up off the couch and began to walk towards the glass door that led out, yet paused halfway there and turned her head to look at the petite female. 'Are you coming?'

'I think that this is something that you two should speak about alone,' Lydia told her and she lifted her hands up and ushered her out with a movement of a slight nudge forward. 'If you need me, I'll be here.'

'Okay,' she sighed as she turned back to face Clotho and wavered a bit, she began to doubt herself. The "what if" questions started to plague her mind and fill it with uncertainty, but without asking the questions that she needed too, they would never know the truth. Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves as she continued forward, opened the door leading out to the crispy autumn air and Clotho. 'Hey,' she called out to him as he lifted his head to the sound of the door opening and closing.

'Hello,' he answered and Orianna could see the struggle for him to smile in greeting. It was as if he had just lost someone special to him and couldn't get them back.

'Do you mind if I join you,' she asked as she walked over to him and looked at the seat next to him on the patio step.

'Feel free,' he nodded.

She stepped down a step, took her seat next to him and stared out at the twilight filled sky, which was a light shade of purple soon to become black. 'I wanted to talk to you, ask you some questions, but I don't know where to start,' she told him as she slowly moved her gaze back towards him.

His breathing stopped, he knew this moment would come, she wanted to kick him out to the curb. He was physically better, but he really didn't have anywhere to go and even if he found his way back home, what was he to do there? He couldn't challenge Mania, because he didn't have enough energy left in him and it wasn't recovering. He had sufficient magic for parlor tricks, but that was it. If she asked him about his family history or how he arrived there, how could he tell her the truth without her thinking that he was crazy, let alone a monster. He had been on the brink of telling her before, but after witnessing and suffering through an attack by his own cousin he withdrew from he idea. So he would just have to start for her, he could see her watching him and wondering how he would react to their conversation. 'Do you want me to leave,' he began asking.

'That is a good question, but that answer can only be surmised through our conversation and how you react to the truth.'

'The truth, what are you talking about,' his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Orianna bit the inside of her cheek and she pondered what to say next and sighed as the conclusion of what was next didn't matter. It would shock him any ways. 'I know who you are or better yet what you are,' she answered.

The color from his face began to drain, 'Wh-what do you mean?'

'You're not human, I watched you appear in my back yard out of thin air,' she spoke softly. 'You almost died, but you didn't.'

'How,' he was at a loss?

'I saved you, but not through conventional means,' she answered his question, not knowing if that was really what he was looking for, 'CPR didn't work and I had given up hope, until my magic ignited on its own.'

'Magic…' he studied the girl beside him and jerked back as her amber hues brightened, it was if a light were suddenly turned on behind them. 'You're…'

Orianna nodded, 'I promise not to hurt you.'

'Why,' he got up and towered over her, his fist clutching at the unbelievable. He had fallen and been rescued by his enemy, the person that he tried to kill.

'Please, calm down,' she noticed his tense posture and sudden abruptness, 'I not going to hurt you. I want to help you.'

'Why, because you are a champion of justice,' he spat.

'No,' she shook her head, 'because I believe that there is goodness inside of you. That you weren't doing what you were doing willingly.

'Hn,' he tsked and turned away from the pleading look.

'Clotho,' she called out his name and made to reach out for him, but stopped.

'I should leave,' he stated, not because he hated her but because he felt remorse.

'I know you're not a monster,' she told him, 'I also know that since you're not from here you have no place to go.'

'Humph,' he took a step down. 'What do you know?'

'I don't know much, but what I do know is that in these past few days you've been nothing but kind and understanding. There is no way that a monster could have feelings and act the way you do towards me and my friends.'

'Oh, Hades,' he realized that if she was Sailor Sun that meant, 'they're scouts too.'

Orianna reached for his clutched fist and grabbed it as she got up and looked down at him. Being on a lower step she towered over him by an inch, 'Please, help us help you.'

'I don't need your help,' he challenged, but didn't budge or jerk his hand free.

'I can help you. We can help you,' she told him as she stared into his gleaming hues that had lost their color due to the night sky and her blocking the light from casting on him.

'You don't understand what your up against,' he whispered, the tension leaving his muscles as he submitted, for he really had nowhere to go and fighting against Mania alone was suicide.

'Tell us,' she told him.

'If I do, can you promise me one thing,' he licked his lip and shifted a bit.

'You'll have to tell me what it is you want first,' she asked concerned with what it was that he would want.

'Save them,' he pleaded, 'save my cousins.'

Aiden would probably be mad at her, but if Clotho was going to be honest with them and tell her what he knew about their enemy so be it, 'I'll promise to do the best I can.'

'Thank you,' he sighed in relief as he looked up at the petite female and saw that she was sincere in her statement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The young women sat around the living room deep in thought, each trying to debate and process what Clotho had told them moments ago. Sol and Helios pondered at the man's words and wondered if he could be trusted or if he was acting to deceive the girls. However the look of resignation, remorse and worry had all been etched on his face. There was no way that he was lying to them and ironically enough his story matched Orianna's hypothesis except it filled all the gaps and gave them certainty that their enemy was Mania. That she was seeking energy to regain her strength and now she was probably looking for the Zirconia Crystal. That was why they attacked the runway show and tried to steal the Millennium Crystal, that turned out to be a copy of the real Silver crystal.

Callista and Olivia didn't know what to think, they were just recent additions to the group, so they didn't really see Clotho as a threat or enemy. They knew that he had at one point fought against their fellow scouts and tried to kill Orianna, but now he was different. He gave them helpful information, that could help them prepare for the enemy that was to come. They turned to the older scouts and waited to see what their conclusion would be, since they had a better understanding of what was going on.

Lydia watched all her peers, each female was deep in thought, but all waiting for the first response. However, how could they respond to something so deplorable. Clotho and his cousin's had made an error and had awoken an evil entity by mistake. They were then captured and used against each other to do as Queen Mania pleased, if not suffer the consequences of their failure or refusal. Therefore, Clotho's punishment for failing was death and if it hadn't been for Orianna then he would've been. 'So what are we to do,' she decided to break the silence.

Aiden looked at all the girls and stopped to stare at Orianna, whom was quietly waiting. 'We stop them, we use Clotho as a way to access the Underworld and go after her.'

'We can't do that,' Sol voiced.

'He wants to help his cousins, the least he can do is lead the way.'

'No, you don't understand,' Helios joined Sol. 'As guardians of the heavens, you cannot enter the Underworld unless granted access by Hades or Mania. They are the two strongest gods in the realm.'

'Otherwise, the next option is to join a god from that realm and be granted access,' Sol offered, but knew that wasn't an option that any of the girls would take.

'Side with one of them and fight their cause,' Orianna asked.

'No,' Sol cleared her throat before she decided to clarify. 'It means bind with them in holy matrimony, a ritual of inseparable union for the gods to those higher than human.'

All the girls paled at the sudden declaration, none of them were ready for that type of commitment. 'So then we have no choice but to wait until she presents herself,' Aiden offered and everyone readily agreed.

'We look for the Princess and the Zirconia Crystal in the mean time and stop them from fulfilling their attacks,' Sol summarized. 'If anyone has any chance of stopping Mania it is the Princess, since she is the only one that can control the Crystal's power at its fullest.'

'What about Clotho,' Lydia suddenly asked as she remembered the blond upstairs.

'He can remain here,' Orianna offered.

'He could betray you,' Aiden countered.

'He has nowhere to go, no powers and if he goes back he could…' she didn't want to say the inevitable.

'I don't fully trust him, so I'll stay,' Aiden stated.

'Me too,' Lydia knew her father would understand her leaving the apartment for a while. It wasn't as if he was home half the time any ways, so she doubted that he would even notice her departure. 'I'll just need to go get my things.'

'If Aiden and Lydia are staying, so will I,' Callista voiced. 'You'll need some muscle if he decides to get out of hand.'

'If you'll have me, I would like to stay here for a bit too,' Olivia mustard.

'There are rooms for all of you,' Orianna nodded as she wondered how she was going to explain to Irina that she was going to be staying at the house for the time being. Knowing her, she'd offer to stay at the house too and take the last room available.

'Great,' Callista cheered, 'it'll be like one giant sleepover, only prolonged.'

Everyone weakly smiled at her enthusiasm and outlook, 'We're not here to have fun,' Aiden cautioned her with a stern look.

'Right,' Callista nodded but didn't lose her smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'How pathetic,' Queen Mania sighed as she stopped draining Atropos of his energy.

Lachesis remained silent as he watched his cousin spasm in pain on the ground. He had learned that the more he pleaded for her to stop, the more she continued to do so in pleasure of his distress. She was a twisted woman that treated them like disposable pawns. She took energy from them and still ordered them to do her bidding. Although with brain washing Atropos, she received no fight, he accepted what she did as her right to his punishment. They really were unfortunate, he realized as his soft gray hues left his cousin and turned to study the woman before him. 'I wonder,' she spoke to herself. 'Maybe I should.'

She was talking to herself he noticed, but he didn't really understand her cut off sentences that only gave him half of what she was thinking. As long as it wasn't disposing of Atropos, he didn't care what she decided to do. But he couldn't lose another cousin, his only remaining cousin. Atropos may not remember who he was, but he was still family and he couldn't let him follow Clotho. 'Atropos,' Queen Mania focused her attention back to the young red head. 'Find the crystal and don't fail me again,' she cautioned as she stared downed at him with cold hard hues.

'My Queen,' he nodded, his face not scared, worried or relieved that she would spare him. He was in fact elated that she would be willing to continue to trust him and give him another chance.

'Humph,' she turned around and walked back to her throne, she didn't even look at her caged pet. Recently, the boy had become less talkative and closed off. He didn't protest or cry out, he had just given up it seemed and she was disappointed. However, she didn't need a companion, but she did need his energy and lucky for him he was an endless supply. Well, that was until she decided to drain him for all he was worth and not allow him to replenish himself. She took a seat, produced an orb and she began to study, after all if she wanted to walk amongst the filthy creatures known as humans she would have to know more about them. 'What a bother,' she sneered as she watched them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Orianna covered her mouth as she yawned, having to commute to school from home was a hassle. Getting up earlier was not working out so well, since she kept going to bed late. Especially, if she was on a roll with one of her stories or projects and needing to jot down or type everything up before it disappeared. 'Another late night,' she hadn't heard or noticed the blonde male sneak up on her.

'Morning,' she greeted and tried to suppress a yawn but failed. 'I just couldn't stop typing,' she admitted.

'Hmm,' he nodded as he looked down at the petite girl in understanding.

'So where is the Idiot,' she asked as she noticed that Skye was alone for once.

'He had a shoot, so he won't be able to attend,' he answered. 'How about you, where's Irina?'

'A shoot as well,' she told him, 'maybe their at the same one.'

'Could be a possibility, I guess it'll just be us three once Norm joins us,' they reached the building where their class was held and began to walk up the stairs.

'I think you gave him your cold, because he asked if I could take notes for him last night,' she told him. 'So it's just us two today.'

'Hmm,' he nodded, it was the first time that they would be alone together. Sure they were in a large auditorium surrounded by many peers, but it was the first time they were together without their friends.

'I hope you're not upset with it just being us,' she asked him as they reached their seats.

'Never,' he smiled as he sat down next to her.

'Good,' she was going to say more, but after they got their items out, class started, they focused on taking notes and what the professor was lecturing about. Orianna noticed that being alone with Skye was comforting, she didn't feel an overwhelming sense of emotions and she enjoyed his company. If she didn't understand something or missed something off the slide he would point it out and help her. It was nice not having someone to make sarcastic remarks or tease her.

After class finished she gathered her items and waited for Skye, 'Do you want to get coffee,' she offered.

'I would like that,' he agreed, 'but don't you have class?'

'My teacher is sick, I think that she has whatever if going round,' she stated.

'Great,' he beamed and then realized how bad that sounded. 'Not that she's sick, but that we can get coffee together.'

Orianna laughed at him, 'Don't worry,' she said between giggles, 'I understood what you meant. So come on,' she ushered him on so that they could leave.

As they walked side by side, he noticed the relaxed air about them and smiled to himself and wondered if she noticed. They went inside the cafe, ordered their drinks and from there it was history. They talked about school, work and their interests. Both growing a better understanding of one another and that made them lose track of time, until both of their cells went off. Orianna looked down at it to see a text from Irina asking to have lunch together, then she looked at the time and innerly gasped. They had been talking non-stop for an hour and a half, she was going to be late for her next class if she didn't hurry.

'They must be together,' Skye gazed up from his phone.

'Yeah,' she answered and she sent a confirmation reply and asked where they were meeting at and what time.

'So, you'll go?'

'Of course,' she nodded, 'can't let you guys have all the fun.'

'Great, so would you want to ride together?' He offered nonchalant.

Orianna was about to protest, but spending time with him was nice and she did want to get to know him better. 'If you wouldn't mind,' she agreed, she'd figure out how to get her car later.

'Awesome,' he got up along with her, guessing that she just like him had class next. 'We'll meet up at the mess hall?'

'Yeah,' she grabbed her empty cup and walked with him to the trash so they could dispose of their garbage.

'So, eleven thirty,' he asked as they left the cafe and were about to separate.

'I'll be waiting by the fountain,' she told him and they said their good-byes before going their separate ways.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Irina and Aiden watched with marvel as both Skye and Orianna walked into the restaurant together. Of course both had their different reasons, but the same cause. Irina thought that they would make a good couple, because both were calm and charming individuals. In addition, Skye would bring some peace and happiness into Orianna's life that she couldn't ever offer her.

With Aiden it meant elimination of the competition, sure Orianna didn't make any advances towards Nox, but she couldn't deny the fear of the possibility of maybe something being there. Both individuals were hot heads, that got on each others nerves, but she had also witness their caring nature towards each other and had to admit she was jealous. It also didn't help that in the two weeks that she had been staying at Orianna's house he had shown up a handful of times. Of course, he claimed it was to see if they were all okay living with a male they really didn't know inside the house. Aiden had thought it was a kind gesture, until she realized the gravitational pull Orianna had on him. They were always friendly with each other, nothing out of the ordinary, but it still made her wonder. Especially, since she was trying to bridge the friendship gap between them and it wasn't working so well. She had asked Irina if she could help her set up something and she never imagined that the girl would come through or that Orianna and Skye would walk in as a couple. Maybe they were starting something new, she hoped.

A dark cloud washed over Nox, as his body became tense, as he watched the mismatched couple walk in and join them. Orianna was giggling at something Skye had told her and didn't pull away as Skye's hand went to rest on the small of her back, as he pulled her away from a waiter, whom wasn't watching what he was doing and almost knocked into her. Ugh, why did Skye have to be so aware and chivalrous? Better yet why was she so oblivious? 'Hi,' he heard the chorus of greetings, but his eyes were on the offending appendage on the small of her back that hadn't been removed.

'Hey, Nox,' Skye called out to his friend, whom seemed to be sulking and spacing out.

'Hey,' he finally took his eyes off the offending hand as Orianna pulled away and began to take a seat, but Skye, being a gentleman about the situation, helped her. He would have done the same if it wouldn't have been so awkward.

He was going to ask why they were together, but Irina intervened and asked the question for him, 'So did you guys meet on your way in?'

'No,' Skye answered as he took a seat between Irina and Orianna, 'we actually rode together.'

Orianna nodded, but felt that it was the wrong thing to do. She turned to the source of dark aura and found Nox, with a pinched expression and staring at the glass of water before him like it was the most offending thing in the world. She wondered if he was jealous that someone else was hogging his friend's time. 'It was actually funny because when you guys texted, we were just finishing having coffee,' Skye explained, 'and that was how we decided to ride together.'

Yup, she thought, he had a friend complex. As soon as he heard that they had been having coffee together, she noticed him flinch and fist his hands. She looked away from him and at Aiden, whom was also studying Nox trying to decipher the code of Moody Judy. She turned her attention away, after all if anyone had a right to deal with Nox it was probably Aiden. She should just mind her own business. That was what she did for the entire lunch, she drove the conversation away from Skye and herself. She asked how the shoot was and if they met any interesting people. Irina was thrilled to be talking about work, she showed her some pictures that she took of the clothes she wore and Orianna had to admit that the gowns were lovely.

Aiden tried to get Nox to open up to her, but she noticed that Skye and Orianna had been a mistake to invite. She couldn't control Nox inviting Skye, but she should have asked Irina not to invite Orianna. The girl had no idea what control she had over the silver haired male. She was oblivious to his emotions and interest in her and that dumbfounded her. Aiden watched Orianna and knitted her brows in confusion, how could she not notice or care to make Nox uncomfortable. Did she not care about her feelings? The fact that hurting him, hurt her. Why did life have to be so difficult and why couldn't he see her, she pondered as she studied the menu before her? The lunch was a mistake in many more terms than just Orianna's presence.

Why, was the question that three individuals asked themselves as they each tried to solve their current dilemmas. Two hearts caught in a series of what if and what nots, of guilt and distress of the dire situation. The third looked on as their heart was crushed with something that she had no control over, something that they wished never started or had a fruitful conclusion. Orianna was more uncomfortable than her bubbly and interested personality led people to believe. She made conversation and kept everything light, but beside her she felt a presence of impalpable coldness and anger masked with darkness. She turned to the source and noticed the pinched expression on Nox's face. Since they had arrived he had been rather unsociable, he supplied answers to their questions but at arm's length. Even when Skye, his best friend, asked him what was wrong he gave a brisk answer of nothing just that he had too much to think about with school and work. She wanted to reach out and take his clutched hand, but deferred from the idea when she noticed Aiden do it for her and turned away from the scene.

Once lunch ended everyone seemed relieved, she wondered if everyone sensed the tension that seemed to emanate from Nox and Aiden. 'Orianna, would you like a ride back to campus,' Skye offered as they had all paid and were heading out.

'That would be lovely,' she beamed, however after a glance at Nox's sour face and clenched jaw she decided to refuse. 'You know, I think that Irina and Aiden wouldn't mind if I rode with them. Girl gossip, you understand.'

'Oh,' his once bright smile dimmed, 'I understand.'

'Great, so I'll see you both on campus,' she tried to smile, but somehow failed to bring said smile to her eyes. For her non-intimate farewell to Skye was overshadowed by the way Aiden reached out to give Nox's arm a supportive squeeze and when she told him in a soft voice that if he needed someone to talk to she was there for him.

'Well, we should get going, I have to run home and get ready for my evening class,' Irina saved. It seemed that the situation had not gone as planned. She had hoped to get both brunettes set up, but having them in the same place had been fatal. If Norm were here he would have pointed out all her mistakes and probably even prevented the situation from being awkward. She would go speak with him later and take him some medicine or porridge that she'd have Orianna make.

'Yeah, I agree,' Orianna went to stand by Irina and they patiently waited for Nox and Aiden to exchange good-byes. Soon after both parties headed their separate ways, however the ride to campus was almost quiet until Aiden broke the silence.

'Orianna,' the brunette riding shotgun stiffened at being called out.

'Yes,' she answered as she suddenly felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. She wondered if she had done something to upset Aiden again, since it seemed to be a reoccurring theme in their relationship.

'Do you like him,' she asked the ambiguous question to see whom the girl would pick on her own.

Orianna tried to keep her features cool and collected as her heart was racing at the sudden question and implication. 'Excuse me,' it was better to let her ask who specifically instead of answering foolishly.

'Do you like Skye,' she clarified although saying Nox's name seemed like a good, but wrong idea.

'I do,' she answered her heart slowing and the sickening feeling in her stomach disappearing.

'You do,' Irina squealed in surprised elation.

'Of course, he is my friend and so is Nox,' she answered.

'Oh,' the sudden happiness vanished at the fact that Skye had been friend zoned.

'Why do you ask,' she asked already knowing the reason.

'I was just wondering if you could like him romantically, it seemed that you two were very close at the restaurant.'

'Oh, no, I was just being friendly. I already like someoneeeee,' she carried the e as Irina came to a sudden halt. 'Irina!'

'Sorry, what did you say,' she turned to her best friend in shock.

Orianna looked around the empty lot and sighed in relief, 'You could have caused an accident.'

'No one is behind me,' she answered as she pointed out the obvious and the fact that they were in front of her car. She had a habit of always parking it in the same area, so finding it was easy and Irina knew her habit from riding with her from time to time. 'But you were saying?'

'You could have killed us.'

'Not that, you were telling us that you liked someone,' Aiden clarified as she sat forward and looked at the flustered female as she squirmed at the attention.

'That…I…,' she felt her face flush and she held on to the seatbelt as if for dear life.

'You,' Irina pushed.

'Is it Clotho,' Aiden offered the blushing female, but she shook her head no.

'I don't think that he's interested in me,' Orianna muttered.

'Norm,' she asked suspiciously.

'No,' both friends answered at the same time in a loud shout. 'He's been one of my best friends since I was little.'

'Yeah, she couldn't possibly be interested in him,' Irina offered, both brunettes studied the suddenly defensive blonde. 'Don't look at me suspiciously. I am just stating a fact.'

'Um hmm,' they both answered.

'We are talking about you,' Irina pushed the attention back at Orianna, whom clammed up again. 'Now spill the beans.'

'I-i-i-i, think that its best for me to go,' she reached down to unhook her seatbelt, but Irina stopped her.

'Young Lady,' Irina sternly said.

'Fine,' she pulled her hands free and looked at Irina and then Aiden. 'I've only met him a handful of times. I don't really know his name or who he is or what he looks like, but when I am near him I get all,' she gestured with her hands up and tumbling, 'bubbly in the pit of my stomach.'

'That…' Irina was confused, 'doesn't make sense.'

Aiden knew who she meant and groaned, however Irina thought she was agreeing with her and commented, 'See, you got us all excited over someone that doesn't exist, but in your imagination.'

'He does exist,' she defined, 'its just that he's a masked crusader that saves damsels in distress, but doesn't like to draw attention to himself.'

'That sounds like Batman,' Irina unhooked Orianna's seatbelt and leaned over to open the door for her, 'when its someone real come back to me. Don't get my hopes up and then crush them. And here I thought you were finally a real girl.'

'I am a real girl,' she muttered as she closed the door and watched them leave. At least with her confession to having feelings for the Dark Nite, it would probably put Aiden's mind at ease. There was no way that she could come between her and him. If she did she wouldn't be able to look at herself or Aiden. Maybe if she really did fall for the Dark Nite, she could get rid of whatever she was feeling for him-who's-name-she-didn't-want-to-mention. Orianna walked to her car, but just as she was getting her keys out she heard screaming.

An attack, she ran to the source of the scream and looked around for the stampede of people running in a panic, but nothing. Instead she found a woman with long wavy red hair staring at her with curiosity. 'Excuse me, but did you hear screaming,' she asked.

'That was me, I just downloaded a new ringtone and didn't realize how loud it was,' she held out her phone and pressed the button for it to go off.

Orianna cringed at the sound and looked at the tall woman's amused expression. 'I see,' she couldn't stop staring at the woman, she looked familiar for some odd reason.

'I'll turn it down,' she smiled innocently, but the dark red lipstick made her smile seem sinister instead.

The tapping of her manicured nails caught Orianna's attention and she realized that the woman had a fascination with the color red. 'Well, if everything is okay, I'll get going then,' she turned around to leave.

'It's nice, you know,' the woman stopped her, 'having people that actually worry about others instead of just themselves.'

Orianna turned to smile at her, 'I owe it to my parents, they raised me to always help those in need.'

'Right,' she nodded and watched the girl turn to leave again. 'Such an interesting girl, she reminds me of someone,' she muttered as she turned to the bushes and walked over to the unconscious female hidden behind them. 'I just can't put my finger on who,' she drew the remaining energy from the female and left after her body crumbled and turned to dust. Leaving the Underworld was strenuous on her, especially since she wasn't at a hundred percent yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking back to the car, she was about to get in again when the keys dropped from Orianna's hand. She was startled by the sudden appearance of, 'Dark Nite,' he was standing before her.

There was a slight smirk on his face as she recognized him, however as he reached out to touch her and she noticed the dark energy he created. 'You're not him,' she pulled away as he reached out.

'Of course, I not that miscreant that causes trouble for my Master,' he stated as he neared her.

'Your use of miscreant is incorrect,' she informed the masked man. She should have known from the long wavy green hair and shiny dark green mask that the man before her was an imposter.

'Humph, here I thought that you would be more welcoming to my advances,' he walked towards her and she took a step back.

'Sorry, but there is no way that I would be swayed by an imposter.' She jumped away from him and after making sure that there was no one around she cried out, 'Solar Transformation!'

He watched as the young woman before him was wrapped in a bright light, that molded and shaped to her body as she transformed before his eyes. 'How fun,' he mused as he saw the girl standing before him in a sailor outfit.

'Fun?' She questioned, 'Once I beat you to a pulp for impersonating the Dark Nite, you won't be having any fun.'

He laughed and lunged into an attack, he was more hands on combat which benefitted Orianna's style. However, his hand lingering technique sent a shiver down her spine and it wasn't the good kind. 'You have such a soft figure, it's quite delightful,' he mused as he hit her chest open handed and then caressed her right breast.

'Yep,' she slapped his face hard.

'Don't play so hard,' he rubbed his right cheek, but continued to smile. He attacked her again with another open handed strike and she felt him stroke her thigh.

This time hand to hand combat wasn't her forte, if he kept touching her inappropriately she didn't know what would happen. 'What's wrong, Princess? Do you need me to love you twice as hard,' she blanched as he disappeared and reappeared behind her and squeezed both her breasts.

Orianna threw her head back and slammed it into his nose, then she slammed her heel onto his foot and turned around when he released her and punched his throat. 'Pervert!'

'Ugh,' he had fallen to his knees and was trying to recover from all the blows. 'I was trying to play nice with you, but now you made me mad,' he got up and charged an energy orb in his right hand.

She called her staff and was about to use it to deflect said energy orb when she felt a presence behind her and a deep voice say, 'Shield.'

She didn't have to turn around to know who's shield manifested itself before her. It was one of those things that her body reacted too, she knew his voice, felt the aura around him and even if she sensed dark energy she knew that his wasn't bad. There was no way that he would save them multiple times only to later betray them, right? 'Sailor Sun,' she heard her name get called out and snapped out of her thoughts. She noticed the imposter's aura change, it became more diabolic and for the first time she was scared.

'So you defeated my Master,' his voice lost the cheerfulness.

'He ran away like a coward,' he stated and noticed Sailor Sun step back.

'He is not a coward,' he launched at them.

She was lifted up bridal style and before the imposter got near them, the Dark Nite jumped in to the air and landed behind him on top of the roof of a red mini cooper. 'I won't let him harm you,' he told her as he looked down at her with dark pools trying to reassure her.

Orianna's face was flushed, but she managed a nod, 'Thanks, you can put me down now.'

'Hmm,' he did as asked, however the sensation of her small frame against his was a warmth noted missing. He wondered if just like her name, she radiated the warmth of the sun. 'Ready,' he watched her out of the corner of his eye, since the imposter was on the verge of attacking again.

'Yeah,' she muttered and instead of them waiting for the imposter to attack they launched forward instead.

The man's attacks had become sporadic, but he dodged well and blocked each of their blows. He came at her with a swipe to the head, but she dropped and used her staff to swipe at his legs. He jumped and mocked her with a smile, until an energy blast took him out in the small of his back. 'Now,' and it was her queue to attack.

She got up, ran in the direction the blast had sent him and as he was struggling to get up, she jumped into an aerial twist, 'Purification Release!'

He screamed as the hot energy from her staff entered his body and popped the clear orb from his chest. He lost the suit and mask, reverting back to his regular form. Orianna recognized him as the barista of the cafe they frequented on campus. She turned to look up at the Dark Nite when he arrived next to her, 'Follow me.'

She watched as he lifted and hoisted over his shoulder the males light frame. She grabbed the orb that had yet to be released and followed after them. They arrived at the mess hall to find unconscious bodies littering the area, as before, as soon as the orb reached within distance it began to react and disintegrate. Dark Nite placed the man down on the closest chair and waited for her to release her final magic, 'Pleasant Dreams,' she hit the staff on the ground and it sent out a pulse.

He turned to leave after making sure that everything was okay, but he felt a soft tug of his sleeve. 'Thank you,' she told him after he paused.

'Hn,' he nodded and waited for her to let go.

'Why,' she didn't know what came over her, but she wanted to talk to him at least more then the usual, 'watch out', 'now, Sailor Sun', commentary. Maybe it was because she had made up her mind about pursuing him that she wanted to know more about him. 'Why do you help us?'

He turned to her and gazed down at the soft spoken female that was more than a pretty face or an attractive body. She was strong and unpredictable, she had a way of luring people into protecting her and fighting alongside her, but that wasn't why he helped them. 'We are now chasing after a common goal. It is easier to have allies than enemies.'

'Oh,' she released his sleeve and let her hand fall limply beside her, he was searching for the Princess as well. Go figure, both the people she was attracted to had someone they belonged too.

'I am sorry, Sailor Sun,' he noted her down cast expression and couldn't resist reaching up to caress her cheek in pretense of brushing back her hair so that he could see her face.

Orianna flinched and stepped back, 'I think that its best that we get going.'

'Right,' he placed his empty hand down and turned away. Something about her rejection nagged him in the back of his mind, but he had a mission. He needed to find the Zirconia Crystal before anyone else did and he lost him chance of finding… he didn't know who, but it was someone important.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After finding an isolated place to de-transform, she returned to her car, looking for her keys she panicked that they were lost but managed to find them underneath the car. Once inside she stuck the key into the ignition and instead of turning it on, she just sat in the car feeling like a fool. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was jealous of the Solar Princess, the person that she was supposed to protect. She was mad at herself because she didn't want to hurt Aiden and pursue her feelings and when she had the chance to change them. She couldn't. 'Why does life have to be so freaking hard? Isn't it supposed to get easier the older you get?' She rested her head on the steering wheel and groaned at her predicament. 'Maybe it'd be just easier if I just focus on studying and my job as a Sailor Scout. I still need to write my story for the writing competition, so I don't have time to worry about boys, love and mysterious men in search of a Princess,' she told herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'How unpleasant,' Queen Mania shivered at the cold that swept through her body as she made a brisk walk through campus. Atropos had set a monster loose yesterday, but was once again stopped. She found it unfortunate and displeasing, but it had been a distraction for her to arrive and drain the woman than actually acquiring energy or the crystal. As she walked through campus she noted the light energy of celestials and frowned. The Sailor Brats were near, but with all the females walking around campus she found it hard to pinpoint one. However, the girl from yesterday left her wondering since she sensed pure and dark energy coming from her, yet she was human. She was walking towards the literary building, where she would take the place of a professor, and stopped.

She sensed an aura that she thought long ago lost. 'So she was idiotic enough to let him live,' she found it so much easier to zero in on his dormant magic then anyone else. After all it was a magic that was derived from her own, 'I should go and let him know that Mommy has awoken and is willing to give him a second chance.' Queen Mania changed direction and followed the tall male that had just passed her, it was time to do some mother son bonding.

====After Word====

A: Hello, (author waves) I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

O: I am not, I feel like an emotional rollercoaster whom you can't figure out who to place me with.

A: That has already been pre-decided.

O: Knowing how indecisive you are, it makes me wonder.

A: Enough about that, I am kind of sorry that there wasn't much action in this chapter.

O: I had enough getting groped, thank you. (Orianna shivers at the memory.)

Ai: Probably the only time that she'll get touched by someone.

O: (Orianna turns to Aiden and could feel the twitch in her left cheek begin to act up.) We could have traded places, you know.

Ai: No thanks, I am more interested in knowing who Mania's son is. Is it someone we know? Are they a threat to us or is their some sort of conflict between the two that will benefit us?

A: I can't answer that know, you have to wait and find out in the next chapters.

Ai: You don't have any idea of what you're writing next do you?

A: I do know that there will be a next time. So until then I hope to see everyone once again. I would also like to give thanks to everyone that took the time to read and review. Thank you (Author bows in gratitude).

O and Ai: Bye guys and thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter (all three wave good-bye to the readers).


End file.
